The Governess
by Cosmos
Summary: Hired by a wealthy gentleman as a Governess in his household, Hitomi encounters the unending battle for power in an unforgiving and avaricious society of the upperclass.
1. Chapter 1: An Offer and an Invitation

Author's note: Since this is the first chapter, I will have a short author's note to provide some background before you begin.

This is an alternate universe of Escaflowne, so this story is completely original stemming from my crazy imagination. I've decided to try my hands on creating something different this time, compared to the types of stories that I usually write. In the sense that this will not contain any fantasy with angels, magic or sword fighting like my previous fictions. This will be a romance taking place in the late 1700s – of course, since I'm not from the 1700s, I will inevitably make mistakes about how people lived or dressed back then, so bare with me. I haven't had the time to re-edit this as properly as I usually do, so my apologies for the mistakes I failed to pick up during the writing process.

(And if any Sailor Moon fans are reading this: sorry but I haven't gotten very far with the Sailor Wars trilogy - still having a bit of trouble sketching out the story in my head - but I am working on it, just much slower.)

Anyways, those who are familiar with my writing, or familiar with me as the author, know that anything I started will be completed. The longest it took me was one year. Well, enough of my babbling, enjoy. Do give me feedback…love to hear from my readers, always.

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos**

**Chapter 1: An Offer and an Invitation**

The gentle pitter-patter of the first spring rain against the window faces filled an otherwise silent room with a pleasantry that comforted a lonely soul and placed a restless mind at ease. The dull overcast sky faintly lit up an extravagant room with rich rugs, dark wood floors and elegant furniture. Seated at one of these luxurious furnishings with his back against a rich leather chair and eyes closed was a young man no older than twenty. His arms were rested upon the hard, well-polished face of a mahogany table with a pen in one hand and a partially written letter in the other.

For a brief moment, the room remained in this dormant state with only the mellow rainfall knocking at the glass panes. All the entropy seemed to be withheld outside in the drenched and dreary world, and only a placid stillness was present with him.

Slowly, most reluctantly, he opened his eyes and gazed absentmindedly at the sodden world—whose image was now blurry like a painting melting off a wet canvas. The distinct lines that separated one object from the next blended together in a wavy, dizzying mess.

With a quick blink, his garnet gaze returned to the letter in his hand and to the task he had initiated an hour earlier. Bending over the letter once more, he continued with smooth swipes of the black inked pen across the beige face of the paper.

_Dear Miss Kanzaki,_

_I have received notice of your enquiry to the position I posted in the newsletter two weeks ago. Before I continue much further, I ask your pardon for not having been there to properly receive you when you called, despite it being my personal request. Nonetheless, the information you left with my maid was delivered to me promptly and, therefore, you can be at ease that nothing had gone awry._

_The credentials you disclosed in these documents certainly indicate to me that you are a well-educated woman proper for this position. I am most certain you will be a very able person to educate my charge in the areas of study she now pursues. However, I seek more than simply a high degree as indication of your potentials to fulfill this employment to my satisfaction. You must understand that the individual I will hire must be more than just a tutor and a caregiver but a companion as well. My business keeps me extremely occupied and often distant from home. In my absence, you as the Governess will be the sole company my charge will have in this household. Therefore, I must be assured that you are amiable and compassionate in nature to ensure the happiness and contentment of my most dearest._

_Nevertheless, after a lengthy and prudent consideration of your qualifications, I have decided to offer you this position. Do note, however, that you will be under careful scrutiny the whole duration of time you remain within my household. Should at any time I find you to be disagreeable to maintain this occupation, I will dissolve this offer without reservation._

_In fairness, I invite you to my home on the eve of this Thursday to give you a chance to see the abode you will reside in and the company you will be amongst should you accept._

_My sincere regards,_

_V. Fanel_

* * *

She delicately refolded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Placing her hands in her lap, she proceeded to lean gently back against the large trunk of an old oak while her mind processed the content of the correspondence she had just received. 

"In four days," she whispered to the gentle wooded environment around her. A calm bubbling brook responded to her with its joyous gurgling as it meandered through the small forest.

Letting out a sigh that was neither content nor soothed, she closed her eyes and lifted her face up to the green curtain swaying high about her. Speckles of sunlight danced across her expressionless features as the delicate fingers of the gentle spring breeze tussled her short, wheat-coloured hair.

"Four days," she repeated with eyes still closed. "Should I accept?"

Slowly, the curtains of dark lashes drew apart to reveal a stormy emerald sea that was deeply troubled with uncertainty and anguish. "But to accept will mean that I have to leave here for a great length of time." A frown forced itself upon her gentle face as she continued in her thoughts, "Mother. Is it all right to leave you?"

She sighed again.

"I don't really have to take this position," she debated with herself. "He is providing us enough to live day-by-day and…" She paused briefly, a sudden gust of misery swept through her heart as the dreaded thought surfaced in her mind once again. "And in a year's time, I will have the means to provide for us both.

"But…but I don't want to be indebted to him any more than I am," she thought bitterly. "I don't want our lives…no, I don't want your life to be his price as well. If I accept this offer, at least I can live later knowing that a small part of our lives are not owed to his _benevolence_," she stressed the word with loathing sarcasm.

Casting the train of thought aside, the young woman stood up and brushed her dull-brown dress gently, loosening off the strands of dry grass that clung to its hem. Turning around, she headed off to her home with her mind having arrived at a conclusive but difficult decision. Giving a brief glance down to the letter in her hand, she thought specifically of its writer, "It will not be easy, but at least he was straightforward about the nature and expectations of this position. At present, I can speculate that much about this gentleman's nature."

* * *

The thudding of horses' hooves and sloshing of thin metal wheels upon a dirt road, recently muddied by a passing drizzle, were the only sounds that broke the silence occupying the content of the crowded coach. It's occupants busily focused on the problems plaguing their lives and avoided any social interactions where civilly possible. 

She was fortunate enough to have the window seat, which allowed her some small entertainment in view of the melancholy scenery that passed drearily by. Her dark blue bonnet and travel cloak hid her face and form from the prying eyes of the other travellers. Looking on ahead, she noticed the skyline of a city coming into view over the horizon line. _Finally_, she thought, _after three days of travelling I can stretch my feet again._

As the carriage entered the city, she quietly admired the change in scenery. The bustling and noisy metropolis with its multitudes of people and cluttering shops greatly contrasted to the quiet bleak grassy land that occupied her eyes for the past three days. The excitement in the air that usually exists in large cities jolted her nerves awake; since most of her life she had only lived in a small, rural town. This was a pleasant change. However, her stay in the city would be limited to a few moments of gasps and awes before she must leave it behind, because her employer's residence is situated on a private land in the rural outcrop of the city hem.

Once the horse-drawn coach had halted, the door was opened and she took the hand offered by the footman as she stepped out. After retrieving her single, small baggage filled with the only descent pieces of clothing she had, the young woman turned upon a small worn path leading south out of the municipality. She began her arduous four-mile walk that would take her to the destined estate. The journey there was uneventful but terribly exhausting. The muddy earth made it difficult to walk and it took her much longer to reach the mansion than had it been dry. Nevertheless, she carried on without complaint.

It was only after a mile into the leg of her journey that the young woman began to notice the change in her surrounding. The cluttering shops along with the polluted air and hordes of people gradually faded away to be replaced by large, beautiful mansions with tall ornate gates that enclosed well maintained landscapes of green carpet-like grass and fine Roman-style sculptures. Charming stone-laid paths originate at the gates' foots, winding seemingly in a stochastic manner toward the breathtaking residences standing formidably in the backdrops. For a brief moment, the young woman stopped to take in the unbelievable scene around her. Never had she witnessed such show of wealth, which only stood to remind her of her own misfortune and misery.

Ignoring an instinctive heaviness rising deep within her soul, the young woman clutched her small belonging tighter and continued on with eyes now settled only upon the dirty road in front of her. After several more hours of drudging through the mud and soiled puddles, she was finally able to gaze upon the property that she would soon call "home" for the next several months. To her astonishment, this residence was by far the grandest and largest property of all in this region. A tall gate, similar to ones she previously saw, hovered over her like a giant. However, unlike the other gates, this one was a more intricately designed structure. On the face of each gate arm were delicate silver rods carefully warped and twisted into the shape of a magnificent wing. When the gate was closed, like it was now, each wing came together forming a fantastic silver pair that seemed to glow in the dreary light of an overcast sky. Awestruck, the young woman dreamily approached the heavenly structure to place a gentle hand upon the cold wet metal, tracing its smooth curves in admiration.

The gentle neighing of a horse close behind abruptly pulled her out of her reverie. Turning around in surprise, she looked up to find a young man gazing down at her atop the back of a magnificent black stallion. His dark ebony hair, drenched by the rain, clung to his face—framing an austere expression.

"What is your business here, Madam?" the gentleman queried coldly.

Pulling her composure together and straightening her back, she responded in a civil but strong tone, "I am here to see the master of this residence."

His expression remained unchanged as he asked further, "For what purpose? Do you have an invitation?"

"Yes, I do," she responded calmly. "I have it right here."

In a smooth and dignified manner, the young man got off his mount and approached her. With one hand holding the reigns of his horse, he extended his other hand to her. "Allow me to see it."

She hesitated briefly before digging into her pocket beneath the heavy cloak and pulled out the wrinkled envelope. She placed the valuable item into his awaiting hand. Without a word, he removed the letter and briefly glanced through its content. The young woman watched those reserved garnet pupils scan quickly over the words as she questioned the identity of this stranger and what relation or position he held in her employer's estate. After a brief moment, the young man looked up and returned the envelope with the letter to her while giving her a scrutinizing gaze. Silently, he turned and unlocked the gates. As he pushed one arm to the side and stepped through, the gentleman turned and spoke over his shoulder, "Come with me."

Nodding, she followed him onto the estate. The distance between the gate and the doors of the manor was quite long. It would certainly have been quicker had he rode his horse, which he would normally do. However, out of civility for his guest, he chose to walk silently beside the young woman instead. But that was as far as his courtesy would extend because he made no effort to initiate a conversation of any kind. The silence between them was not unbearable but it was certainly not comfortable either. She glanced briefly at him from the corners of her eyes as her mind attempted to decipher the man's purpose and relation to her employer. _He's certainly an upperclassman_, she thought. _His dress and countenance proves him so; but to have such authority as to permit me to enter another's estate as freely as he did must suggest that he is also a residence here, or a very intimate guest. Perhaps a relation to Mr. Fanel. That would certainly explain the situation clearly._

_Nevertheless, _she paused in her thinking as she returned her gaze to the approaching manor with a frown, _such reservation is almost bordering incivility. I do hope that not all the residences or connections in this place are this supercilious and ill-mannered._

"I will take my leave, Madam," he suddenly said. Turning around, he gave her a stiff bow before leading his horse off around the bend toward the back of the mansion. He had left her no time to return his farewell or give him a polite curtsy.

_Ill-mannered indeed._

Turning her attention to the building looming a short distance before her, she gasped in surprise at the size and beauty of the place. It was a stone-face manor with magnificent green vines climbing along the outer edges of its face. Impressively large windows dotted the home's surfaces all-around with one distinct oval glass pane bulging out from the left side, rising to cover half of the wall. This oval window was framed with various crystals that created a kaleidoscope of colours on days when the sun shown through it. In front of her stood four massive marble columns, which supported a beautiful ornate roof. Looking to her right and left, she noticed the marble columns extended down either side, creating an elegant veranda.

Stepping onto the cold, wet surface of the green marble floor of the veranda, she raised her hand to knock on the two closed doors that marked the front entrance of this elegant home. However, the entrance opened just as she was about to grab the silver knocker hanging on the rich, heavy wood doors. Standing inside, was a regal old man around fifty years of age with twinkling greyish-blue eyes and white moustache. Dressed in a formal black and white tuxedo, the old man gave her a courteous bow before stepping aside and asked her to enter.

"Do come in, my lady," the old man spoke in a gentle voice. "My master is expecting you."

Once inside, she could hardly withheld a gasp of surprise at the breathtaking beauty of the home's interior. If the exterior gave the impression of a royal palace, the interior certainly represented the image of the home of a God. Rich red carpets with beautifully coloured designs lay beneath her in four directions, covering gold and grey marble. Like the back of silver dragons, two grand stairways with silver railings led from the large foyer toward the upper levels of the West and East wings. The back wall between the two stairways was made of glass where the image of the very same pair of silver wings was inlaid in stained glass. A grand chandelier the size of her own home twinkled merrily above her.

Enraptured by the elegance and luxury around her that the young woman almost forgot the purpose of her being here until the old man's voice interrupted the wonderful moment.

"May I take your cloak and baggage, my lady?"

Turning around, the elder man observed with tender amusement the expression in her emerald eyes that were still twinkling from the excitement of the beauty around her. Upon hearing his question, however, the light immediately died away as she looked down upon her soiled, worn attire with barely hidden holes and mud-adorned hem. She had never felt such self-pity as she did at that very moment, as her impoverished appearance contrasted painfully with the elegance and wealth in the surrounding. However, she was not a woman to allow such useless emotions to overcome her for long. There was one thing in her life that she was grateful for, and she would not allow the selfish desire for luxury to make her forget that.

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

"Please," the old man said with a kind smile, "call me Thomason." As he took her baggage and cloak, he continued, "Do follow me, Miss Kanzaki…"

"Please, just Hitomi, if you will," she said.

Thomason smiled and nodded. "Very well then…Miss Hitomi, please follow me. My master is waiting for you in the conference room. It is only a little ways down this hall."

Nodding, she followed him quietly down a long hallway, one of two that ran the length of the manor on either side. The magnificent windows she saw from the outside hung like paintings to her left while mysterious doors aligned on the right. The soft clicking of her dirty shoes on marble echoed in the silent corridor. She gazed down at the gold and grey marbles to find her reflection looking back up at her. _Very well maintained_, she mused. _Certainly another character of the owner_.

Noticing her uneasiness, Thomason decided to strike up a conversation with her. "Did you have a good journey, Miss Hitomi?" he asked.

She looked up and replied sincerely, "As good as it can be, I suppose."

Thomason gave her a surprised look before letting out a light chuckle. Befuddled, she asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Do forgive me, Miss Hitomi, but I was taken aback by your answer."

Suddenly realizing how rude her words might have sounded to a stranger, she immediately apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Hitomi. Your frankness and honesty is very much appreciated. Indeed, I would certainly be surprised had you claimed it to be a wonderful journey," he said sincerely, "because those coaches are just horrid to ride in."

Hitomi smiled at his comments.

"Ah, here we are," Thomason said thoughtfully.

She turned to look at one of the mahogany doors that sat on the right wall. Thomason opened the door and stepped aside while gesturing with his hand for her to enter. The faint glow of lit lamps escaped from within the room along with a familiar professional voice.

"Come in, Miss Kanzaki."

She turned to Thomason and gave him a curtsy while whispering, "Thank you, Thomason."

"You're most welcomed, Miss Hitomi."

From within the room, the occupant watched the scene with reserved eyes. After Hitomi entered, Thomason closed the door with a gentle click. Hitomi withheld her shock when her gaze fell upon the host standing on the other side of a long conference table. The well-polished surface of the wood reflected their images on its dark face.

_It's him_, she thought in astonishment.

No longer heavy with water, tendrils of ebony hair now cascaded over his eyes like foliages from a tree, behind which the same indiscernible garnet gaze fell upon her once again.

_He is the man I met at the gates._

"Please have a seat, Miss Kanzaki," the gentleman said, pulling out a chair near him.

Nodding, she went over and sat down. "Thank you."

Once she sat, he took his seat as well. "Let us get down to business, shall we?"

"Yes, of course," she responded.

"You are probably well aware of who I am, and I am quite certain of who you are; so there is no need for any introductions," he began.

_Straightforward_, she thought before adding, _and ill-mannered as well_.

"I have explained my expectations in the letter I sent to you," he said as his business-like gaze held hers. "You are not here simply to teach my sister the academic curriculum, although that is part of the requirement, but you will also be her nearest and constant companion as well. As I have mentioned, my work often takes me far from home and during that time, my sister will have no one aside from the servants to keep her company. Should you accept this position then her welfare, education, and contentment will be your responsibility."

She gave him a look that implied she had discerned as much, carefully hiding the astonishment that it was his sister he had referred to in his letter. Whatever his reaction to her gesture might have been, he did not show it as he continued in a graver voice: "I will add that my sister's happiness means everything to me. Therefore, my expectations from you will not be any less than what I would expect from myself. Should I find anything disagreeable in your conduct, I will not hesitate to terminate this contract. It will be to my sole discretion and any objections from you will not be acknowledged. Now that you have heard of the conditions under which you will work for me, do you still accept my offer?"

Without hesitation, she said in a steady, confident voice. "Yes, but if I may add…" She paused, waiting for his response.

"Yes?"

"That your judgement in my conduct for the days to come be fair."

He gave her an astonished look, one that he felled to hide due to the suddenness and unexpectedness of the response. For a brief moment, he did not know how to answer properly. A part of him was greatly irritated for such a bold statement but another part of him admired such audacity.

"Very well," he said, meeting a gaze that refused to back down to his own, "you have my word that my judgement will be impartial." He noticed a brief hesitancy in her expression that prompted him to add, "Do you wish that I put that down in our contract?"

"No," she said immediately. A smile crept to her lips as she continued: "I will take your word for it."

He nodded after a moment's scrutiny of the young woman before him. "Then I should explain what the remaining details of the contract entails. I will cover all the expenses that involves your position as my sister's Governess; this includes your personal needs and accommodations during your stay here. A room had been prepared for you nearest to my sister. Thomason probably has your baggage delivered there as we speak. As my sister's Governess, you will have unrestrained access to this house as well as any other that my sister decides to reside in. I will leave you the liberty to schedule your business as you please so long as you maintain the responsibility I have spoken off earlier. You will also receive monthly payments for your work. I believe that covers everything. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one."

"What would that be?"

"Can I have some leave time during my employment?"

"Yes, of course. You can take a week off per month. However, I want you to inform me of the days you wish to take absence."

She nodded silently. _That would only leave me one day_, she thought. Being rather perceptive, he immediately noticed the sudden sad expression that rose fleetingly upon her face but decided not to question. Standing up, he beckoned her to follow him.

"I will introduce you to my sister now."

Hitomi followed Van to the last room situated at the end of the same hallway. From within, she could hear the beautiful melody of a piano being played. Van entered with Hitomi a short distance behind.

"Merle, there is someone here I would like you to meet."

Hitomi stepped from behind the gentleman, and peered over at the little girl, no older than twelve, with shoulder-length, light-red hair sitting at the keys of a grand piano. Upon hearing her beloved brother's voice, she immediately stopped and spun around with a large smile and brightly lit eyes.

"Brother!" she cried joyously as she hopped down from the stool and ran over toward him with open arms. The young man bent down and received her with laughing eyes and a beautiful smile.

Hitomi was astonished how his expression had suddenly changed. She recalled his words earlier as she watched the lovely scene before her: "_My sister's happiness means everything to me._" A small smile crept to her face. _So this is another part of his character_, she thought.

Standing up, he said to his sister in a tone drastically different from the one Hitomi heard earlier: "Merle, I would like you to meet Miss Kanzaki. She is here to care for you while I'm away."

"No, Van" the young girl cried out. "I don't need another Governess. You can take care of me, brother. I don't need anyone else."

Sighing, he gave her a gentle smile. "But I can't always be around, Merle. You know how busy I am, and I can't stand to leave you alone while I'm out on business. Miss Kanzaki will keep you company and help you with your studies."

"I don't like her," Merle childishly cried.

"But you hardly know her," Van said with a raised eyebrow, clearly amused by the child's nature.

"I don't want to know her. I don't like her, Van."

"Merle."

"I'll wait, brother. I can wait for you to come home."

"Merle," Van said, this time his sister noted a firm tone in his voice. "We have gone through this time and time again. I will not have you grow up ignorant and alone because of my constant absence. Miss Kanzaki is your new Governess and that is the end of that. Now, I want you to politely introduce yourself and apologize to Miss Kanzaki for your behaviour."

Knowing better than to argue with her brother, Merle resided to her misery as she turned to face the young woman standing quietly on the side. Walking begrudgingly up to her, Merle curtsied and said flatly, "My name is Merle Fanel. I am glad to meet you Miss Kanzaki."

Bending down, Hitomi offered her an understanding smile as she responded, "It's my pleasure to meet you, Merle. But enough of this Miss Kanzaki, just call me Hitomi, all right?"

The child looked up into sincere green eyes and found herself feeling at ease with this strange woman. However, she only nodded in response.

"Merle," her brother chastised.

Sighing, his sister said, "Yes, Miss Hitomi."

Standing up, Hitomi smiled gently down at the young girl. Understanding and compassion blossomed in her heart for this child. Unbeknownst to her, Van observed her expression silently.

"Now, if you will excuse us, Merle," Van spoke as he headed toward the door, "Miss Kanzaki still has to settle into her room. You played very well from what I heard coming in but continue to practice that piano piece I gave you, all right?"

That night, Hitomi lay in her room, which she was astonished to find was half the size of her house. Unable to sleep, she listened silently to the gentle fluttering of the transparent blue currents surrounding the opened glass doors that led to her personal balcony. So much had happened today. After they left Merle, Van handed her over to Thomason and disappeared for the remainder of the day. Thomason, the old butler she met earlier and whose company she had come to greatly appreciate, showed her to her room, introduced her to the other servants, and helped familiarize her with the various areas of the mansion as well as proper conducts in the Fanel home. She came to learn that this estate was called Eslaie. An odd name. It didn't sound like it originated from any familiar language she heard off. She wondered what it meant: Eslaie.

A laughter resounded in her mind as she thought of her preconception of Mr. Fanel upon arriving here. He was certainly much, much younger than she had expected. In truth, he could only be three years older than her if she guessed correctly. Since he did only mention his sister as "his charge" in the letter, Hitomi had suspected her to be his child or grandchild. Therefore, she entered the room, expecting to be faced with a white hair, wrinkled old man of fifty years, and certainly not the ebony hair, garnet-eyed handsome young gentleman. Her smile grew wider as sleep claimed her and the last thought that fluttered in her mind. _I wonder what Mr. Fanel's reaction would be had he known that I pictured him to be fifty instead of twenty?_

* * *

Chapter 2 is done, so I will post it next week. 

Next…Chapter 2: Mud Pies

2006 © Cosmos


	2. Chapter 2: Mud Pies

First things first...when I said the 1400s...I really meant the late Regency era (late 1700s-early 1800s). And thanks go to the two reviewers who corrected me (**Blythe999 **and **Yurkon Shensta Awking**). I was uncertain of the actual time and was too lazy to look it up - I know, shameful of me. But it's also good to know of the types of readers my story is attracting - highly perceptive and critical (heh-heh). Now I'm under pressure to deliver - sweats - .

By the way, my writing language is English Canadian (Yup, I'm a Canuck), just to let some of you know who are wondering about the spelling of certain words, etc. There are differences between that and the American English.

Aside from the necessary announcements, Author's note will usually be at the bottom (**Yurkon Shensta Awking: **if you're reading this please catch my comment at the bottom - nothing retaliatory so don't worry. I'm a very open-minded author and I do appreciate your interesting review. I only get irritated if criticisms are plain unreasonable or without justification, which does not apply in your case).

Enough of that...Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos **

**Chapter 2: Mud Pies**

"Merle!" a young woman's voice rang loudly throughout the large manor followed by the clicks and bangs of open and shut doors. The servants looked at each other knowingly and some even ventured to laugh aloud. It was the same charade every morning for the past two weeks. Merle, to spite her Governess, would hide somewhere in the house and Hitomi, soon proven to be equally stubborn, would comb through the building until the child was found—after which the poor girl would be dragged off to her studies.

"Where is she this time?" Hitomi huffed in irritation as she looked behind a heavy curtain.

"Miss Hitomi," said an elderly woman dressed in a dark blue gown and a light blue apron, which signified that she was the head maid. "I saw Miss Merle enter the Concerto room a few moments before."

"Oh, thank you Beth," the young woman replied in an exhausted voice as she headed toward the other hall where the music room was located.

"Oh, please Miss Hitomi," Beth called after her. "Don't be too harsh on the young lassie."

Hitomi turned around with a frown as she said, "It has been two weeks and she's still going through the same routine of hiding from me every morning; despite the fact that I end up finding her each and every time." Then her frown turned into a playful smile as she continued, "Perhaps three hours of arithmetic would encourage her to come up with a better plan." Giving Beth a playful wink, the young woman strode off to capture her victim.

Letting out a light chuckle, the old woman returned to her task of dusting the paintings along the grand hall, only to be interrupted by a middle-age woman approaching her, wearing the same uniform with a white apron.

"Well, Beth," the woman asked excitedly, "Did Miss Hitomi find the young mistress?"

"Aye, Mirna," Beth said with a chuckle, "but not without help this time."

"Oh, Beth, you shouldn't have," Mirna light-heartedly scolded. "It would only be fair to have let Miss Hitomi find her on her own."

Smiling, Beth said, "Indeed but I pity the poor girl, calling out for the young mistress until her voice is hoarse. Besides, Miss Merle must commence her lessons soon. It is almost noon, and we wouldn't want young mistress to miss her lunch, now would we?"

Looking down the hall where Hitomi had disappeared from, Beth continued in a thoughtful voice, "She is different, isn't she?"

Immediately comprehending to whom Beth was referring to, Mirna nodded in agreement. "She has stamina. She's the first not to have thrown a fit after two days doing this." After a brief pause, she added in a somber tone, "I have been paying close attention to our new Governess since the first day."

"I believe we all are," the elderly Beth said, "considering how dear Miss Merle is to everyone. I don't think we would ever forgive ourselves if we failed her and the young master, again. However, I trust we can be a little more at ease with Miss Hitomi."

"How can you be sure?" Mirna asked with concern. "She has only been here two weeks. Although her demeanour so far is more amiable and considerate than her predecessors, things can change. I'm afraid another week or two of Miss Merle's misbehaviour will greatly aggravate her, and then who knows what she may do."

"Hmmm," Beth said contemplatively, "Perhaps but I have a feeling it won't turn out that way this time."

"To heavens, I hope not."

Meanwhile, Hitomi finally reached the Concerto room, which was the distinguished music area that showcased many fantastic instruments from the flute to an old violin heirloom. However, the most impressive and prominent pieces are the two grand pianos centred at both ends of the large room, their tops propped up like wings – one black and one white. Under the full light of an early noon sun, the well-polished faces enhanced the brilliance of an already impressive display.

As Hitomi stepped in, she cried out, "Come out, Merle. I know you're in here."

No one responded.

"Merle," Hitomi called out again, exhaustion evident in her voice. "It's nearly noon, Merle. If we don't start your lessons now we won't be able to complete the first session before lunch, and if that happens, I may just have to cancel your noon break." Hitomi hoped that false threat would make the girl come out of her hiding. Unfortunately, Merle didn't take the bait.

"Damn, the girl can be stubborn." Hitomi shook her head in disbelief. Taking quiet steps, she began to search around the large room: looking under tables, opening chests, and peeping behind curtains. Still no sign of the little girl. _Where can she possibly be?_ The young woman thought in bewilderment. _There are only so many places you can hide in this room._ She scratched her head in utter perplexity as her eyes continued to scan the area. Suddenly, she noticed a far corner covered with thick foliages of ornamental plants. _Hmm,_ Hitomi thought mischievously. Sneaking quietly across the room, she parted the large, flat leaves and almost cried out, "Gotcha!" but immediately choked back the word when she caught sight of the sleeping girl curled up against the wall with her head resting on one arm. A gentle smile appeared on the young woman's lips as she gazed down upon the child. Bending down, she gently tucked the slumbering Merle into her arms and carried her to bed. _I guess this is one way of escaping your lessons_, Hitomi thought as she looked down at Merle once again.

Stepping out into the hall, Hitomi came across Mirna and Thomason, whom were discussing plans for the ball that was to be held next week.

"Miss Hitomi," Mirna began but Hitomi hushed her.

"Merle's asleep," the young woman explained through a whisper. "I'm just going to take her to her room."

"I can take her for you, Miss Hitomi," Thomason offered. "She may be small, but she does weigh a wee bit."

"Thank you, Thomason, but I can manage." Hitomi gave the two a gentle smile as she said, "I don't think she'll wake in time for lunch, though. Tell Beth it's my fault. I took a bit too long to find her this time." With that, Hitomi climbed the stairs to the West wing.

Mirna called up to her, "What about Miss Merle's lessons?"

"It's fine, Mirna," Hitomi said followed by a light laughter, "I don't think we would want to wake her up just for that. We'll just begin when she wakes up, most preferably after she has something to eat as well."

Mirna watched the young woman's receding form with earnest eyes and a subtle smile.

After Hitomi tucked Merle into bed, she headed for the door. Before closing the bedroom entrance, the young woman gave a brief glance at the slumbering girl. Her face looked so peaceful and angelic. _It must be hard on you_, Hitomi thought sympathetically, _to be left in the care of a stranger, while all you want is your family._ Closing the door gently, Hitomi continued with her thought as she headed toward the kitchen.

"Well now," a voice spoke from the kitchen door. The servants looked up to find Hitomi sniffing the air with a delightful expression on her gentle face. "Something smells absolutely delicious."

"Miss Hitomi," Beth spoke up from the servants table, "I heard you found Miss Merle fast asleep."

Letting out a light laughter, Hitomi stepped into the kitchen toward the stove as she responded, "That's true. It seems that Merle came up with a new game plan against me. Even though I find her, I still can't teach her. She truly gave me the slip this time."

The servants all laughed merrily.

"Miss Hitomi, would you like me to prepare your lunch in the tea room?" a young adolescent girl asked.

"That's quite all right, Elsie," Hitomi said as she grabbed a bowl and a spoon from the wrack of dishes on the other side. "I can simply grab a bowl of soup for myself and, if you all don't mind, join you for lunch?"

"N-no," a startled Elsie responded, quite unsuspecting that the new Governess would want to sit at the servants' table.

"We would be happy to have you," the gardener spoke as he pulled out a nearby chair for her.

"Thank you, Leon," Hitomi said as she sat down. "Boy, am I hungry." The others watched her dig into the soup with casual manners. For a moment, no one said anything, causing Hitomi to look up inquisitively. "Is something the matter?"

"No, not at all," the cook responded with a warm smile. "We are just surprised that you would enjoy our soup."

"Your soup?"

"Aena means, it's the meal made for us workers."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hitomi cried out in horror. "I didn't mean to take your lunch. Pardon my rudeness."

Aena's eyes widened in disbelief before she let out a roaring laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand." Hitomi frowned in frustration.

Beth shook her head dismissively and said, "Don't worry about it, Miss Hitomi. Just enjoy your soup."

"And there's plenty more if you want seconds," Aena managed to say.

Hitomi looked at Aena and Beth for a moment, realizing something transpired among the people at this table that she failed to notice. Feeling that she probably wouldn't get a direct answer if she enquired, Hitomi decided to follow Beth's advice and returned to her soup. After another spoonful, she turned to Aena and said, "I think I'll take you up on your word and have seconds. This soup is simply delicious."

Throughout lunch, Hitomi could feel that her actions and every word she spoke were placed under careful scrutiny and criticism. However, she dismissed it simply for the fact that she was still a newcomer to this household. Near the end of the long table, Beth watched the young Governess with observant eyes.

* * *

The light of a full moon drifted silently into a room, illuminating two individuals sitting across from one another at a table strewn with books and papers. Large oil lamps, situated on the tables and pedestals throughout the area, cast shadows that wove to and fro with the flickering flame. The dusty leather backs of numerous books stood tall and proud on sturdy, cheery wood shelves that covered all four walls of this magnificent library. The atmosphere was quiet except for the ticking of a grandfather clock across the room and an occasional scratching of an ink-dipped pen across the face of a thick parchment. 

"How much longer," Merle complained as she flicked the feathered tip of the quill pen with her hand. Her face clearly indicated her boredom and irritation.

Sighing, Hitomi placed the book down and said, "If you pay a bit more attention to your reading and not count the time, you will finish a lot quicker."

"Why do I have to do all these things?"

"Because your brother wants you to be a well-educated woman when you grow up."

"Like you?" Merle spat.

Hitomi staggered a bit by the remark, but Merle continued her derision before she had a chance to respond.

"If all this means I will grow up to be like you then forget it. I don't want to be like you. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Merle."

"I hate you," the young child said in a voice filled with resentment.

"I know, you told me every time we meet for lessons for about two weeks now."

"Then you should also know this is all your fault."

Hitomi blinked in bewilderment.

"It's because you are here that Van is gone."

"What?"

"If you're not here, then Van would have to be home to take care of me."

"Your brother is a very busy man, Merle. He can't take care of you and his work at the same time."

"I don't care how busy he is, I want him here." Merle's voice began to soften as tears surfaced in her eyes. "I want my brother here with me."

"Now don't you think that is a bit selfish of you to demand so much from your brother?"

"How is it so much?" Merle asked, her voice now laden with grief. "My brother…he is all the family I have."

Hitomi remained silent, unable to find the words to respond.

Merle quieted, as she looked out of the large window and down to the beautiful rose garden spread out below, illuminated by the pale light of the moon. But instead of feeling awestruck by the beauty of the scene, she felt even lonelier.

"Aside from Father and Mother, Van was…he was the only one who accepted me…" Merle's soft whisper drifted off into silence as she became lost in a hidden past filled with tragedy and betrayal. Those barely audible words drifted to Hitomi's ears, causing her eyes to widen in disbelief by the underlying tone.

Looking back at Hitomi with narrowed eyes, the young child continued, "But every time…every time he hires a Governess, Van would be absent for days, weeks, even months. And here I am, trapped in this house alone."

"But you are not alone, Merle," Hitomi attempted to comfort the child. "You have Thomason, Beth, Mirna and all the other servants around. They truly care for you, you know."

"It's not the same," Merle argued.

"How so? If you want to play games, they are there to play with you. If you need help with anything, I'm sure Thomason will be more than happy to give you a hand."

"It is not the same," Merle insisted as she stood up, walked over to the window and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. She gazed at the empty night scene with a heart equally as forlorn. "A friend is not my brother."

"Well," Hitomi tried again, "how about the holidays? I'm sure your brother would come home for the holidays, right?"

"He does," the child sighed. "But there would always be a ball held during the holidays."

"But balls are usually fun, aren't they?"

"Not with the type of companies you have to endure." Merle cringed at the thought. Smirking, she continued, "Even Van said he hated balls."

"Why is that?"

"Because those stupid ladies would always force him to dance with them," Merle said as she turned back toward Hitomi. "He would always be occupied entertaining one lady or another."

"It sounds to me the ladies take quite a liking to him," Hitomi teased. "I can't imagine why a man like your brother wouldn't enjoy being the center of attention to so many attractive young woman. Most men would envy his position."

"Van isn't like most men," Merle said in apparent annoyance. "But you obviously don't know that."

"I guess I don't," Hitomi said thoughtfully. The image of cold burgundy eyes hidden behind ebony bangs appeared in her mind.

"Plus," Merle continued. "As the host, it was his responsibility to be civil to the guests. My brother, as I know him, takes his duties very seriously. So in the end, I could spend little time with him."

"Perhaps it will be different this year," Hitomi said.

Merle shook her head as she looked out the window once more. "It is the same every year," she said depressingly.

"Well, Merle, maybe if—." But Merle's yelp of surprise and joy interrupted Hitomi in mid-sentence.

"Van! Van is here. He's come home early this time," the young girl shouted against the glass pane. Turning around, Merle bounced from the window to the door in the blink of an eye. However, at the entrance, she stopped and said over her shoulder, "Just because we talked doesn't mean that I like you. I still hate you." And she was gone. Her cries of joy rang like a bell down the hall, over the stairs, and into the foyer.

Hitomi simply smiled at the candid nature of the child. "So you've told me," she whispered in response. Turning her gaze out the window and down to the main entrance a little ways to the side, Hitomi observed the young gentleman as he halted at the front doors and climbed down his mount. Her gaze saddened as she recalled Merle's somber words: "_My brother…he is all the family I have."_

_That's right,_ Hitomi thought, _I really never thought about why Mr. Fanel became the master of this estate at so young an age._

The large lamps that burned at the front entrance outlined the man's figure in a ring of yellow light. In the dull glow, Hitomi caught sight of Van's handsome features. It had been two weeks since her gaze fell upon the young gentleman's face again. However, she now observed his solemn expression and cold garnet eyes in a different light, illuminated with new knowledge and greater understanding.

_They are one and the same_, she thought. _Two lonely souls masked by wealth and title._

Suddenly, the young gentleman looked up and their gazes met across the distance and the darkness. All too quickly, he looked away when the front entrance opened and out bound his beloved sister.

But within that fleeting moment, Hitomi sensed a strong wave of emotion jolted through her body. It felt like a simultaneous rush of apprehension and adrenalin fused together. It was something she could not decipher. After her body's odd reaction eased away, Hitomi's wits returned to tell her that she was illogically holding her breath. Shaking her head to clear her muddled mind, Hitomi left the room.

As she reached the last step of the stairway, she heard Van's voice call out her name from the entrance. Looking up, she noticed that he was standing in front of the now closed doors, with Merle holding his left hand tightly.

"Welcome home, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said.

Merle felt Van's hand twitch upon hearing those words escape from Hitomi's mouth. She looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Nonetheless, whatever it was that crossed his mind was gone in an instant, and did not surface on his collected features.

"Thank you, Miss Kanzaki," Van replied politely. "Now, tell me. How has Merle been fairing?"

Upon hearing his question, Merle stiffened with dread. _Great_, she thought_, here it comes._

Hitomi responded with a smile, "She's been doing very well, Mr. Fanel."

Merle's attention instantly jerked up in shock upon hearing Hitomi's response. Van slightly raised an eyebrow at this but the remainder of his expression stayed indecipherable.

"She still needs a bit more practice with her arithmetic but, aside from that, she's doing quite well. She's been practicing extremely hard on that musical piece you gave her. Although I'm not much of a pianist, I can say with some confidence that she has greatly improved. Perhaps, if you agree, I can arrange a time for her to perform for you."

Merle's eyes lit up with the suggestion as she quickly looked up into her brother's face.

"That would be wonderful," Van said as he gave his young sibling a gentle smile.

"Really brother? You're not too busy to listen to my playing?"

Van laughed. "And even if I am, I will find the time to listen, Merle. If that means I have to make a few cancellations, so be it."

"Yippee!" the exuberant child ran circles around him while shouting out with glee.

"Merle," the reprimanding voice of her brother stopped her in mid-air. "Is that how a young lady acts in front of a guest."

Merle immediately halted in mid-stride before standing straight up with her gaze fallen to the floor. "Sorry, Van."

"Now, now," Hitomi's voice caught Van's attention. "I believe Merle has the right to be as happy as she is. She will get to play for her big brother after all."

Before Van could respond, she continued, "Besides, I see no guests here."

Merle looked at her Governess with a bewildered expression. The child gazed at the young woman a little longer before a small smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"Miss Hitomi," Van said with a frown as he headed for his office down the hall. "May I have a word with you?"

Hitomi gave him a puzzling look but acquiesced.

"We'll be right back, Merle," Hitomi said as she passed by. "Why don't you go prepare your musical sheets, hmm?"

Nodding, the child raced away but stopped to look back at the receding form of her Governess. Merle was uncertain what to make of her now. At the moment, she suddenly didn't feel like hating her…at least, not as much.

Once she stepped into the office, Hitomi closed the door gently behind her. Turning around, she saw Van's intense gaze upon her as he stood behind a large mahogany table. Grand glass doors opened to a private garden behind him, from which a cool breeze wafted in.

"Please explain your conduct back there," Van said in a stern tone.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Fanel."

"I know you deliberately lied to me with regards to Merle's management."

"But I have done no such thing," Hitomi said indignantly. "What I told you is the truth. Merle only needs greater practice in her arithmetic but all other aspects of her studies is carrying on very well."

"It is not that," Van said, his gaze still holding hers. "I know my sister all too well, Miss Kanzaki, and I know her sentiments of Governesses."

"I see," Hitomi said.

"Well then, explain yourself."

"There is nothing to explain," Hitomi said stubbornly. "You said you know of her sentiments of Governesses, so what more do you want clarified?"

Van remained silent as he analyzed her expression, taking in her brilliant emerald eyes that revealed an intelligent and strong-willed woman. Her words and actions were bold and confident. _And at the edge of discourtesy_, he thought with a frown. After a brief moment, he sat down in his chair but his eyes remained on her face.

"Then tell me, why did you hide her misconduct from me?"

Hitomi looked at the feather on the pen as it waved gently in the subtle breeze. "Do you consider it to be a misconduct, Mr. Fanel?" she countered as she returned his gaze.

An expression of surprise appeared on his face. Again, Van found himself caught off guard by this woman.

"Of course, I do," Van returned. "Such childish behaviours are unacceptable, regardless of her dislike to having a Governess. It certainly does not warrant those crude comments and immature acts."

"You forget, Mr. Fanel, that Merle _is_ a child."

Again, she pulled the rug from under his feet.

"I have come to realize that your constant absence is very difficult for her. She does not comprehend your reasons for leaving her alone, and she does not know how to handle the situation on her own. She views a Governess…she views me…as the reason for your absence."

"But that is absurd," Van said as he raked his tired hand through his hair.

"Perhaps to you but not to her," Hitomi said in a gentle voice.

"Well, she will just have to understand," the young gentleman said as he stood up and turned toward the opened doors.

"On the contrary, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said boldly, "I would suggest that it is you, who should try to understand."

"What?" Van exclaimed as he turned around to face her. Immensely irritated that this woman had the audacity to make such a comment to him.

"I agree with Merle; that you have failed to allocate proper time for her."

"I am a busy man, Miss Kanzaki. My business is of utmost importance."

"More important than your own sister?"

"You are going well out of your bounds, Madam," Van growled angrily. He stalked over to her until they were merely inches apart. "Need I remind you of your position in this household?"

"I am very well aware of my position, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi retorted heatedly, matching his tone and his gaze without fear. "I am first and foremost Merle's Governess," Hitomi declared, "and as her Governess, it is my responsibility to look after her well-being. And her well-being includes her brother."

From the other side of the door, a small gasp broke the silence in the empty hall.

Van took a step back but his eyes remained on hers.

"All she wants is to spend some time with you," Hitomi continued in a gentler tone. "Is that too much for a young sibling to ask of her older brother?"

Leaning back against the desk's face, Van ran his hand through his hair again. His gaze had now shifted to the wall behind Hitomi as the content of this conversation seeped into his soul. After a while, Van returned his attention to her again and gave her an expression she had not yet witnessed, a smirk—something quite immature in itself that brought out the youth on his face, reminding Hitomi that the man before her was only twenty.

"You have been here for only two weeks, Miss Kanzaki," the young gentleman said in a less austere tone, "and yet you have raised a storm." He added with an indignant chuckle of disbelief, "With me, no less."

Hitomi made no response.

"I've never met anyone like you," he said, an odd tone in his voice.

Hitomi was startled by such a comment.

"You know," Van said as he headed back to his chair and sat down, "you're the first person to have spoken to me in such manners. And I must say," his stony gaze pierced into her own, "don't try it again."

However, despite his words, Hitomi noticed that his garnet eyes were not as cold as it was before.

* * *

That evening, dinner was held in the private dining room. Although she had been told that it was the minor of two dining halls, Hitomi was still completely flabbergasted upon seeing it for the first time. In the two weeks prior when there was only Merle and she, dinner was often held in the small tea room – of course, calling it small was only relative for there was not a room in this manor that Hitomi could truly consider small. 

As she sat down in the velvet cushioned chair Thomason pulled out for her, Hitomi let her eyes roam the entire room. Heavy velvet drapes the colour of pearl framed several windows that occupied two far walls, matching beautifully with the rich pale blue carpet floor. Beautiful, large oil paintings were illuminated by the candlelit, crystal chandelier that hovered above the dark, red wood dining table. The day's freshly cut spring flowers added breathtaking colour to this extravagant room.

"Miss Hitomi," Thomason's kind voice awakened her from her reverie.

Turning to the side, the young woman noticed he was holding a large china plate filled with the most delectable delicacy.

"Which sauce would you like on your lamb, Miss Hitomi?"

"Oh," Hitomi said as her eyes darted over the five that were offered. Uncertain what the differences were, she decided to simply choose the one nearest to her.

"A very good choice, Miss Hitomi," Thomason commented, as he poured the delicate sauce onto her dish and set the plate gently before her. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you, Thomason," Hitomi said graciously.

All the while, the young master keenly watched her conduct.

With their heated conversation in the last hour still fresh on Hitomi's and Van's minds, the dinner was eaten in relative silence, only to be interrupted from time to time by Merle - occasionally Hitomi would put in a comment or two. Rarely did Van spoke aside from answering his young sister's energetic enquiries into the ball soon to be held in their home. However, toward the end of dinner, the young gentleman raised one request that Hitomi did not expect.

"Miss Kanzaki," he began, "do you have time tomorrow to see the seamstress?"

"Seamstress? Yes…I believe I do," Hitomi responded in a startled voice. "Merle only has her piano lessons tomorrow with Mrs. Beckam, so I do have time. Unless, she wishes for me to be there during her practice."

"You don't have to," the little girl replied as she dug into her creamy mashed potatoes. "I can handle her."

The guileless comment brought a subtle smile to her lips. Van observed silently for a moment before saying, "Very well then. I'll have Beth accompany you."

"May I ask why you have requested for me to see a seamstress?" Hitomi enquired curiously.

"I would like you to attend the spring ball held next week," Van responded bluntly.

Hitomi was stunned by such an invitation. A Governess was seldom allowed to attend such significant occasions where the Master's wealthy guests were present.

"Merle will be there, and I realize that she may feel a bit isolated among the adult guests. I would like you to keep her company during the evening event."

"Very well," Hitomi acquiesced, as she returned her attention to her meal.

From the side, Van examined her profile briefly before finishing his dinner.

Soon, Thomason and Elsie brought out the individual desserts. For Van, it was a delicate piece of cheesecake topped with fresh blueberries. Merle had peach sherbet with a piece of chocolate coated waffle on the side, while Hitomi asked for a slice of chocolate mousse pie.

"This looks absolutely delicious," Hitomi exclaimed as her eyes fell upon the decadent dessert. Picking up a small spoon, she dug in. As she slowly brought the first spoonful toward her, Hitomi failed to notice a pair of anxious blue eyes following the trajectory of the portion as it approached her mouth.

As soon as it entered between her lips, however, Hitomi immediately choked. Withholding the desire to spit the food outright, she grabbed her napkin and obscurely spewed out the horrid dessert. Completely befuddled by the awful taste of her pie, Hitomi took her spoon and examined the dish further. She soon discovered that at the center of her precious dessert was mud. Someone had sneakily injected mud into the center of the piece of mousse pie. _And I wonder who it is_, she thought sarcastically, as she glowered at the young girl across from her. Merle innocently continued to eat her dessert with her eyes focused on her plate. However, Hitomi was certain she could see two little horns growing out of _that_ angel's head.

"How is your dessert, Miss Hitomi?" Thomason suddenly asked as he approached the table.

"Oh," Hitomi stuttered, "it's absolutely delicious." Turning to Merle, she continued, "I don't think I've ever tasted a piece of mousse pie like this one before."

The little girl began to fidget in her seat.

Van observed the exchange quietly, noting the increasingly stiff and nervous movement of his young sister as Hitomi continued to stare at her. A suspicion suddenly rose in his head.

"Let me have a taste," he suddenly said as he reached over and spooned a small portion.

Merle's head jerked up in both shock and fear.

"Oh, Mr. Fanel, I don't think—," Hitomi tried to warn him but it was too late. Van tasted the adulterated dessert; his eyes widened in shock and disgust as he immediately choked and spit it out in a very undignified manner.

Merle closed her eyes, waiting for the storm that would be her brother's fury.

"Merle!" Van roared.

Looking at the infuriated expression on Van's face and the brilliant trick Merle played on both of them, Hitomi could not help but laughed aloud. This immediately silenced Van as he turned his attention to the young woman with an openly astonished expression on his face. Both Thomason and Merle were also looking at the Governess in shock.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi managed to voice as she contained her laughter. "I didn't mean to burst out laughing like that but…your expression Mr. Fanel was simply hilarious. Merle, I must admit that was a brilliant trick. I would never have suspected that."

"You're…you're not angry?" Merle asked, completely appalled by the unpredictable reaction from her Governess.

"Perhaps a little," Hitomi admitted, "but I am more disappointed."

Merle looked down at her plate; a bit shameful for playing such a horrid trick on her Governess.

However, Hitomi continued, "Disappointed that I can't have my dessert now."

Van watched the woman in wonderment. It was not the first time Merle pulled this trick on her Governess but this was certainly the first time he had seen someone finding it humorous. This woman's nature completely boggled his mind.

Sighing, Van sank back in his chair as his scolding gaze fell on his sibling. "When will you ever learn, Merle?" he said with a shake of his head. Then he turned to Thomason and requested, "Thomason, please have Aena make another piece of mousse pie for Miss Kanzaki."

"Yes, Mr. Fanel."

"Oh, and make sure to leave out the mud this time," Van added exhaustingly.

Giving Van a smile, Thomason nodded—although he was a bit surprised by his young master's added humour, something he longingly missed.

Hitomi turned to Van with a peculiar smile on her face, noting his kind gesture. "Thank you, Mr. Fanel," she said.

"Not at all," Van mumbled. "It's the least I can do after having my sister ruined your dessert."

He watched as the young woman turned her attention to his sister, threatening her with extra arithmetic problems tomorrow. After hearing this, Merle sank miserably in her chair. It seemed that her trick backfired.

As they waited for Hitomi's dessert, the gentleman maintained his gaze upon the young woman sitting to his left—watching her every movement and gesture with an interest that had grown since the first day he met her.

A subtle, unnoticeable smile graced the corner of his lips as he thought: _It has been awhile…since I've heard such unrestrained laughter in this house._

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Wow! I don't believe I've ever had so many reviews after posting only the first chapter. Oh thank you so much to every one of you who took the time to review my story! Thanks so much for your awesome comments. I hope you all don't mind if I do not list every one of your names here or reply to each review. I just simply don't have the time, honestly. But I read every one of them and keep each one close to my heart (winks)…so don't hesitate to send me your comments - I hope to read more of them as the story progresses. Besides, I think you would probably prefer that I direct any amount of spare time I have to writing the next chapter :). However, I will answer reviewer's questions here, or make some comments in return. So, what do you think of this chapter? Since the day I said I had finished writing it, I had revised it about three times :) . The first version didn't feel right, and that feeling kept nagging at me until I had to go back and make quite a bit of changes. Well, just to let everyone know that I have the entire story sketched out including character names and everything (I even have a vague idea of the ending - wink -). Sitting back and looking at it, I must say this story will be another major project – perhaps to the same level as my last Escaflowne fic (Fates' Judgement).

Anyway, I now send out an **open invitation to everyone to come to Van's ball**, which will be held…soon…basically when I finish writing the third chapter. I haven't started at the moment but I will toward the end of the week. Just now, I have one last major assignment I have to do for class…after that I'm free - laughs maniacally - . I'm hoping to post the third chapter before I go on my Christmas holiday but I can't promise that it will happen. Depends on how quickly the ideas flow to write the third chapter. But I will put all my effort into the attempt. However, if you don't see the third chapter by the morning of the 19th of December then…forgive me…I couldn't finish it in time. Either way, definitely expect a new chapter soon after New Years (probably the second week of January – that should give me time to either finish Chapter 3 or finish Chapter 4). Wow…I believe this is the longest author's note I've ever written. It's usually much shorter or none at all.

To **Yurkon Shensta Awking: **Allow me to explain my intentions, which may come off as a rebuttal (to a certain degree) to your comments, and clarify a few things. Actually, although classic English Lit. is quite an obvious influence in this story, I really am not trying to imitate the style of any authors (that feat would be quite impossible considering: one, my lack of skill - heck, I'm an amateur _amateur_; and two, that language style is, in my opinion, quite lost in the present English). I am also not trying to make it sound elegant (because obviously I can't - I'm a science writer, enough said :) ). If that idea was conveyed to you, then it was unintentional. However, I am trying to make the dialogues as realistic to that era as possible - emphasis on "as possible". Therefore, I will **attempt** to avoid using dialogue structures that are more evident of the present time. Of course, after having started this story and reviewing my intentions for it, I realize I may have just opened a chest of demons. It is very, very difficult to keep things as realistic as possible (especially with my limited knowledge of that time). I had initially thought of placing this story in present time, with Van as an inheritant of his father's business. This would have made my writing **a lot** easier, since I can simply use present-day English - even add a "Yo, what's up?" in it. I can't do that if the story takes place in the late 1700s. Now that I mentioned it...- smacks forehead, regretfully - it would have been a lot easier. Maybe I shouldn't have attempted such an impossibility...or perhaps I should go back and change the era to present-day. Oh, well...thought I challenged myself for the fun of it. Now about the vocabulary, perhaps a small number of the words may have been used out of context. Could you give me an example or two to clarify things a bit? It is hard to know it, oneself. Finally, about the beta reader. I am very well aware that having a beta reader is the best idea - even professionals use editors. However, writing this story in parallel with having a beta reader is too time consuming for me. Fanfiction writing is only a minor form of entertainment for me; I don't even consider it a hobby, actually. If you are aware of my occupation, you will understand that time is extremely limited for me. In fact, I have considered stopping fanfiction writing because my life is becoming more and more hectic. Maybe I will after I complete the SM Trilogy, simply because I gave my word to my readers that I will write that. Nevertheless, it will be arrogant and ignorant of me to not admit that my story is not without its many flaws. I appreciate the many reviewers who brought these errors to my attention. I must also commend them and you for having the courage to constructively criticize a story with the intention of helping me, the author - even though you are quite aware that you may get quite a backlash if the author is unappreciative of the help. I will most likely keep a similar writing tone for the remainder of this story because I feel it gives it more realism; however, I will pay more attention to any awkwardness that may arise to the best of my ability. (heh-heh) I guess my response is almost equal in length to your review :) .

To **Rukz: **I'm not very good with Japanese names (since I don't know the language myself) so I rarely use them in my stories unless, of course, they're the original names in the anime. But then, I don't often use common English names either. I like to either make up a name or use very uncommon names because it sounds interesting and fun.

To **KK **and **Rainstorm Elegance:** Ah, the timeless tale of Pride and Prejudice. I own a copy of that book, and have read it five times. I just love classical English literature. The style of writing is purely elegant and breathtaking. I wish I had the caliber to write like that – but if I did, I'd probably be publishing by now :). I've heard of Jane Eyre but I never got around to reading it. Maybe I'll do so this summer.

To **Angelwings1:** Yeah, Merle was up to her tricks. But that is more due to building her character and interaction with Hitomi. I will not intentionally make this story into an outright comedy – it will be difficult for me since I'm not good with writing humour. It will be quite a serious story - well, maybe not _that_ serious - anyway, you'll soon find out (laughs evilly).

To **Blythe999: **Thank you for correcting me regarding the era (runs back to fix the blooper in the first chapter). Arigatou! . Yeah, I was thinking of the late Regency Era (late 1700s-early 1800s) but I forgot whether it was the 1400s or 1700s or whatever (and I was too lazy to look it up – shame on me - well I did this time!). Anyways, I'm not familiar with the author Harding. What titles did she write? I'm always keen to discover new interesting novels to read.

**Next…Chapter 3: Dancing with Aristocrats**

2006 © Cosmos


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with Aristocrats

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos **

**Chapter 3: Dancing with Aristocrats**

It came to everyone's surprise when Van announced that he would remain at Eslaie until the day of the ball. The unexpected news brought much joy to the entire household, especially to Merle. So Van ended up spending most of that morning cooped up in his office writing letters of cancellations to business appointments arranged in the city, and simultaneously prepared himself for any negative reaction that might arise from his clients.

Although Hitomi was equally pleased to see Van remained home with his sister, she could not help but thought whether her comments three nights before influenced the making of that decision. However, Hitomi was later convinced that the gentleman stayed only to oversee the set up of the extravagant event, and dismissed her earlier thought as a ridiculous notion of her own ego.

Hitomi stopped her solitary stroll down the grand hall, and turned to gaze out the window overlooking the distant forest trespassing on the private estate. _Just a little beyond that hidden horizon is home_, she thought sadly. She wondered how her mother was fairing. Was she at this moment struggling through her bouts of coughs? Was she able to set up a fire to make dinner for herself? With these distressing thoughts, other concerns ensued. Each adding a heavy weight upon her mind and heart.

Placing a hand on the warm glass pane, she suddenly felt regretful for leaving her mother all alone. A great sadness appeared in her eyes. She was foolish. She was selfish. When she decided to accept this position, she had only thought it as a way to escape her caged fate. Ever since she made that agreement with him four years ago, Hitomi felt like a prisoner, locked behind rows of words instead of metal bars.

She fisted her hands tightly as she leaned forward against the glass, eyes closed. _I should not feel this way,_ she thought despairingly. _When I placed my signature upon that contract I knew very well what I had signed away. Nothing can be done now. Besides it is for…_

"Miss Kanzaki," a male voice interrupted her melancholy thoughts.

Startled, she immediately looked sideways to find Van standing a short distance from her. His face did not express much but his eyes clearly showed concern, which he soon voiced.

"Are you not well?"

She gave him a small smile before answering, "I'm perfectly well, thank you." Hitomi spoke in a voice much quieter than she normally used. Her anguished heart had yet to compose itself. "I was just…just enjoying the scenery; that's all."

It was a blatant lie. And he knew it as well. However, Van felt that prying into her personal business would be an impolite thing to do; so he left his question unspoken. Instead, he brought forth a new topic.

"Merle has asked me to arrange a picnic by the lake this afternoon. If you are not too busy, I would like you to join us."

It was an unexpected invitation - but then, since when were his invitations ever predictable? Although the way he said it, she felt it was more of a command. She immediately acquiesced. Since lunch was only two hours away, Hitomi excused herself to go change into a heavier outdoor dress. It was early spring after all, and the wind was still nippy.

As the young woman strode away, she failed to sense his intense gaze lingering on her receding back. Only after she disappeared around the corner did he turn away. Stepping up to the window, Van placed a hand on the same spot her forehead had contacted the glass. In his mind's eye, he recalled the ethereal picture he witnessed when he came around the corner in search of her.

She had been a picture to behold, like an angel kneeling in prayer. Her beautiful eyes were concealed beneath closed lids and dark lashes. Short strands of hair had drifted softly over her cheeks as she rested her head against the window. Her hands were fisted as if a great battle was currently raging within those hidden emerald pupils. Her whole figure was draped with the golden rays of the noon sun, while pale freckles of dust created a misty aura about her.

However, the sad expression on her face when she looked up to him immediately coloured this image in shades of grey. The emotion she had invoked in him at that moment was so intense that he could still feel its dizzying hold even now. Since when had he felt such concern for a woman he hardly knew? Yet, he could not deny the desire of wanting to find a smile on those sad lips.

* * *

"Why did you invite _her_ along?" his sister hissed up to him, making sure her voice was kept low enough so the young Governess could not overhear. 

"I thought it would be a nice way to get you more acquainted with her," Van responded as he gave a quick glance to the young woman walking at a slight distance to their left.

"Like spending four hours, day and night, cooped up in the library with her isn't enough torture."

"Merle," Van warned. "Be nice."

Merle crossed her arms and grumbled something about evil brother and lost of appetite. The gentleman looked down at his sibling with an amused expression before he glanced over at his other companion.

Her eyes were downcast, and there was an air of gloominess about her this afternoon. It appeared that whatever had disturbed her thoughts earlier still remained on the forefront of her mind. She had yet to utter a single word since they departed half-an-hour ago.

"Miss Kanzaki," Van said, catching her attention. "Have you ever been on a picnic by the lake before?" It wasn't the most ingenious conversation starter but it was a start nonetheless.

"No, I haven't," Hitomi said as her gaze fell upon his. "There isn't a lake near my home, only a small brook."

"I see," Van said thoughtfully as he looked ahead, his eyes shimmering with an odd light she had never before seen. But she reasoned it to be an illusion caused by the angle of the sunlight being reflected from those guarded pupils.

"Then I'm sure you will find this place most enjoyable," he continued. "This lake is the largest in this region, and we are fortunate to have it on our property."

Suddenly, cool shades offered by the canopy of leaves over the path gave way to an open, clear blue sky, brightly lit by the smiling face of a glorious sun. Before her fascinated gaze unfurled the smooth, glittering surface of a magnificent lake, whose clear waters revealed an underwater forest of weeds and wildlife. The picturesque scene was completed with a frame of tall trees, waving their young green leaves casually in the wind.

"It's beautiful," Hitomi whispered, breathlessly.

"Miss Kanzaki," Van said as he looked at her.

Hitomi turned to find him facing her with an extended hand, uncomprehending his intention.

"The blanket, Miss Kanzaki?" he asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "I almost forgot I was holding this." She immediately handed them to him.

He gave her a brief, unreadable look before unfolding the blanket and laid it upon the ground. Merle immediately settled upon the soft fabric with the picnic basket. Soon they were enjoying the lunch within a quiet and comfortable atmosphere.

"Do you know how to swim, Merle?" Hitomi suddenly asked.

The little girl shook her head. "No," she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because there's no one to teach me," the child responded bluntly.

"I will teach you then."

"Really?" the young girl piped.

This, of course, immediately caught Van's attention. "I strictly forbid it," he said curtly.

Merle's excitement was quickly dashed away. Hitomi found this unjustified.

"And why is that, Mr. Fanel?"

"There is no need for a lady to learn to swim."

"Well, I disagree," Hitomi argued. "There are plenty of reasons for a lady to learn to swim."

"And what, pray tell, may those be?" Van returned with a challenge in his eyes.

Hitomi met his gaze with an unflinching spirit. "First, it is a good way to cool off on a hot day."

"There's the shade for that," Van retorted, then added, "or better yet, remain indoors if it is too hot."

Hitomi huffed. "Well then, there is the enjoyment—."

"Play a game of cards or read a book."

"What if she simply likes an outdoor sport?"

"Go riding then."

"It appears that you have thought of all the alternatives, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said with an irritated smile. "Perhaps you can give me one for the occasion when a lady should fall into a lake? If she doesn't know how to swim, how would she save herself?"

"A lady should always have the accompaniment of a gentleman," he responded, "and the gentleman is expected to know how to swim."

"Should he have no such knowledge?"

"Then he is not a gentleman."

Hitomi was growing more annoyed by his chauvinistic answers. "And should she not be in any company?"

"Then she better not fall into the lake," he said frankly.

"Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said, not bothering to conceal her vexation. "Your answers clearly indicate to me your narrow view of a woman's ability."

Surprisingly, Van made no response.

Hitomi continued, unbothered by his silence, "I will have you know that not all women are weak creatures as you so obviously see them. There are many who can equal any man in skill and wit."

"I should like to meet such a woman," the young gentleman said as he gazed deeply into Hitomi's eyes. Then he turned away and added, "Until such proof, I keep to my opinion."

Unable to find anything further to say, Hitomi crossed her arms in anger. _Such a conceited and narrow-minded man_, she thought irately.

Merle watched the exchange between her Governess and brother in astonishment. She had never witnessed a woman with enough courage to confront her bother in this way, and she never thought that Van would accept such behaviour toward him.

Since lunch was now over, Van began to stand up, as did the rest of the party.

"By the way, Miss Kanzaki," Van said as he gathered the blanket and walked on ahead. "The water of this lake is rather cold, even in the summer, and the weeds at the bottom are dangerous to be entangled in. So had I not forbid it, I wouldn't recommend you swimming in it either."

Hitomi stared at his broad back in surprise, not sure of what to make of his comment, which held an underlying tone that she failed to understand—had she did, she would certainly see another layer of his character.

Upon returning to the house, Van quickly disappeared to oversee the set up of his ball. There were many things left to do. The guest list must be completed within the day, so that the invitations were sent out in time. Then there was the arrangement of the menu, the ordering of the flowers, the grand ballroom décor, and the list went on.

Merle, the unfortunate girl, was stuck with Hitomi in the library doing her English compositions. A pile of novellas was stacked beside her.

Later that evening, the night moon found the melancholy face of a young woman gazing at it from her bedroom window. Its pale light illuminated soft features enhanced by a pair of bright green eyes. A gentle sigh escaped into the silent atmosphere as Hitomi turned around and slowly made her way toward bed. As she threw the covers back, what she saw made her blood run cold.

From within his room, Van was just about to call it a day when a sudden scream startled him out of his wits. He lost his balance and missed the bed, tumbling onto the hard, marble floor painfully.

"What the—?" He exclaimed as he shot up and out of his room, ignoring the dull pain inflicted by the fall.

He rushed to the source of the sound: Hitomi's bedroom. Grabbing the knob, he turned only to find it locked. He cursed aloud. The young woman from within the room let out another shrill cry. Van's heartbeat quickened when he detected intense fear in her voice. Hitomi's screams reverberated throughout the manor, shattering the calm night. The servants were awakened and many scurried to the young woman's bedroom to find their master slamming his body against the locked door in an attempt to open it. Finally, the lock gave way and Van tumbled into the dark bedroom. Immediately, his eyes found Hitomi's faint form plastered against the window as she attempted to distance herself from the creature lying on her bed.

"What is going on?" Van exclaimed, all manners thrown aside.

"There," Hitomi yelled as she pointed at the object on her bed. "There's a snake on my bed!"

"A what?" Van's eyes immediately caught sight of a smooth slithering body illuminated by the pale moonlight, tightly coiled up near Hitomi's pillow. Frowning, he slowly edged toward the creature.

"Don't Mr. Fanel," Hitomi warned, "or it will bite you."

"Well, we can't just leave it here," Van said irately.

As he came closer the snake began to shift its body until its head was facing him. Dark, mysterious eyes carefully watched his every move. Hitomi's attention shifted from the snake then to the young man. She noticed his tense body and coiled muscles, reminiscent of the creature that lay among her bed covers. Then suddenly, she saw him relax with arms dropping casually to his side. A clearly displeased expression rose to his face.

"Mr. Fanel?" Hitomi said.

Giving an exasperated sigh, Van responded, "There is nothing to worry about. It's not a poisonous snake."

"It's not?" Hitomi asked as she cautiously stepped away from the window.

"No, it's only a Gardner snake."

As she approached the creature, Hitomi could now make out the clearly distinct parallel white lines that run the length of the animal's dark body. With speed and agility that greatly surprised the young woman, Van deftly caught the animal with his hand, holding it tightly around the neck, just below the head.

Van turned to Hitomi and was about to voice his thought when her appearance caught his attention. Whatever it was he had intended to say was lost to him as his eyes fell upon the young woman, dressed in a thin silk nightgown that fell softly to her ankles. The profile of her body was faintly revealed beneath the loose fabric.

The young man was not without an admirer as well. As he looked at her, she too looked at him. In his haste, he had forgotten to put on a shirt. Now he stood before her only in a pair of loose brown pants, completely unaware of his exposed upper body. The faint yellow glow of candlelight that drifted into the room from the hall revealed his muscular chest and arms to her perfectly.

Although it seemed like hours, their gazes upon each other had actually lasted only mere seconds before the scandalous nature of their appearances immediately jolted them back to reality. Van instinctively turned around, while Hitomi cast her face to the side clutching her body tightly.

"M-my apologies Madam," Van managed to stutter out. A distinct blush upon his cheeks. "I…uh…I will dispose of this animal, and…erm…I don't think you'll find any other troubles for the night." His heart was still beating a mile-a-minute as he continued breathlessly, "So I bid you a good night then, Miss Kanzaki."

He quickly departed the room, shutting the door gently behind him. Hitomi remained standing where she was for a short moment after he left, trying to calm the rush of emotions that drifted over her. Her face was still flushed with embarrassment. Soon after, she crawled into bed, not before making sure that there wasn't any other creature lying hidden beneath the covers. Hitomi closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep. However, the image of the young man kept reappearing in her mind, causing her face to redden again; but this time it was not from embarrassment.

On the other side of her door, she could clearly hear the deep tones of Van's voice as he conversed with Beth in the hallway.

"Mr. Fanel," Beth cried out in horror upon seeing the writhing creature in her young master's hand. "What just happened here?"

Sighing, Van raked a hand through his hair. "It's nothing—," he began then suddenly stopped and growled, "No, it _is_ something." Turning down the hall, he called out in an angry voice, "MERLE!"

His scolding outburst caused the young woman to smile as she continued to listen to his fading footsteps until sleep drew her away.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Merle found her brother and the Governess acting rather strangely. They avoided each other whenever possible, and when they do encounter their eyes would never meet but a noticeable colouring of their cheeks would always be seen. Merle was completely baffled by this odd behaviour between the two adults, and try as the child might was never able to solve this puzzling mystery. In time, however, the memory and the awkwardness it elicited soon faded away. 

After receiving a rather harsh scolding from her brother about her childish pranks and the danger she could have inflicted upon herself and Hitomi, Merle's troublesome activities subsided for the time being.

As the day for the ball drew nearer, Hitomi could not help but notice the increasing air of despair and gloom around the child. Since most children her age would certainly have looked forward to the dancing, food, and music, the young Governess found Merle's unhappiness a great concern. She had asked Beth about the little girl's depression but the old servant refused to answer. She tried Mirna next, then Thomason but each responded in a circuitous manner that in the end her question remained unanswered. All this greatly troubled Hitomi. What was it that they were trying desperately to hide from her?

Hitomi had thought of asking Van but the apparent secrecy of the subject made her dismiss the notion. The young Governess felt distressed and angered in her inability to fully understand the silent suffering of the child. Over the past weeks, Hitomi had grown quite attached to the poor girl. She had come to realize that the mischief Merle showed was only a mask to hide a deeply troubled young soul and a lonely heart. In the end, Hitomi was resolved to help the child in any way possible, and to provide her company even when it might appeared unwanted.

To the joy of many, none of whom resided in this household, the day of the annual spring ball at Eslaie had finally arrived. Those with high connections knew that Van Fanel's galas were always the most extravagant, and the prestige that attached itself to the Fanel name only added to the importance of such events. Also, it was not surprising that the ladies, young and old, attended the ball solely to seek out the handsome gentleman host. After all, a rare combination of beauty and wealth is the most desired object within any society.

It was mid-noon on the day of the event. Hitomi was just returning to her room to prepare for the evening's occasion when she saw Van walked down the hall in her direction. A most miserable expression was plastered on his usually composed face, which piqued Hitomi's interest.

Acting on both concern and curiosity, the young woman asked: "Mr. Fanel, why do you look so dispirited?"

Upon hearing the question, the young gentleman stopped before her and responded in surprise, "Is my expression so apparent?"

"I'm afraid it is," the young woman replied. "May I enquire as to why?"

Van let out an audible sigh, not bothering to conceal his obvious exasperation. "I have never been one to look forward to these events," the gentleman admitted sincerely. "The upkeep of appearance is so exhausting, and the company can be quite stuffy."

Hitomi was astonished that Van would openly criticize his own society to her.

"Then why do you hold these balls if you hate them so much?"

"It is a duty, Miss Kanzaki," Van responded as his gaze fell upon her face. "To maintain connections, you must often have to exercise them."

"Is it so important to maintain acquaintances you clearly do not enjoy?" the young woman asked naively.

Van looked at her for a brief moment before answering, "They have their usefulness." Giving her a brisk bow, he said, "Please excuse me."

Hitomi watched him disappear down the stairs, his last comment lingering in her mind. At length, she continued on her way to her room. Upon approaching it, Hitomi saw Elsie waiting by the door for her.

"Ah, Miss Hitomi," the young girl cried out. "Please hurry, we must get you ready."

"There's no need to rush, Elsie," Hitomi said. "The ball will not begin for another five hours."

"No, but the guests will be arriving much earlier than that, Miss Hitomi."

"Oh, but I will not receive them," Hitomi explained. "It is only proper for Mr. Fanel and Miss Merle to be present."

Shaking her head, Elsie said, "Mr. Fanel has requested your presence as well."

"I have not heard of such a request," Hitomi said in astonishment. "When did he declare this?"

"This morning, shortly after breakfast. I suppose you were not informed."

"No I wasn't. That man." Hitomi placed a hand on her hip. "He could have the decency to tell me of such things."

"Do forgive the master, Miss Hitomi," Elsie appealed. "Mr. Fanel has been overly busy today and it must have slipped his mind."

Recalling the wretched expression on his occupied face earlier, Hitomi guessed it to be so. She nodded understandingly.

"All right," the young girl said, "your bath has been prepared for you. After which I will fashion your hair. Oh, and I have taken the liberty of retrieving your gown. It is on your bed."

"Thank you, Elsie."

Hitomi stepped into her bedroom, while the young girl hastily set up the vanity area with the accessories for her hair. The young woman walked over to the pearl-coloured gown draped with rich lace and embroidery. It was certainly an expensive purchase on her behalf by Van. He did not need to spend so much, and yet he did. She ran a gentle hand along the smooth, silky surface of the fabric. Beth's words during their time at the seamstress rose to her mind: "_I cannot recall the young master ever inviting a Governess to such a prestigious event. He must be overly impressed by you to have requested your attendance."_

_Impressed?_ Hitomi mused. _A man like Mr. Fanel could not be so easily impressed, and my conduct to him as of late has been far from promoting me in his eyes. No, it is all for Merle's sake._ Hitomi suddenly smiled. _And it should rightly be so._

Her preparations took much longer than Hitomi had anticipated. Born into a lower class, the young Governess never had the experience of being so pampered and beautified. Although most women would probably have enjoyed such an experience, Hitomi found it to be exhausting and highly overdone. Nevertheless, Elsie did finally finish with her, and Hitomi soon found herself escorted by Thomason to the ballroom.

Upon nearing the grand entrance, the young woman found Merle dressed up in a lovely velvet dress of deep maroon with a silk sash around the waist tied into a bow in the back. The child was standing miserably before the large mahogany double doors.

"Merle?" Hitomi asked. "Why are you standing here? Why didn't you go in with your brother?"

Merle mumbled something inaudible while her troubled eyes remained on the lush rug. Hitomi could sense great anxiety exude from the girl. Walking up to her, the young woman bent down and took her small hand. The child looked up in surprise.

Hitomi gave her a gentle smile as she said, "Let us enter together, hmm?"

Looking at her Governess' sincere face for a moment, Merle slowly nodded.

As Thomason opened the double doors, Hitom felt Merle's grip on her hand tightened. She gave a reassuring squeeze in return to say, _It will be alright. I am here with you. _As she entered the lavishly decorated room, Hitomi could not help but wonder about Merle's behaviour.

To say the grand ballroom was beautiful would be an understatement. It was simply breathtaking beyond words. Three sets of crystal chandeliers cast bright light upon the overly dressed guests, who stood on a large, extremely ornate rug that covered a third of the dark wood floor. Fresh bouquets of a variety of flowers livened the four sides of the room, filling the air with a sweet fragrant. A magnificent grand piano the colour of night stood proudly at one end accompanied by a large orchestra of skilled musicians. A tranquil melody floated among tinkering wine glasses and puffed-up egos. The magnificent oval window, which Hitomi saw on her first day, framed a most heavenly view of five large water fountains running along the length of Eslaie's famous flower garden. Erected at the centre of each fountain was a statue of an angel with large white wings that hovered over the cascading curtain of water. Each statue was poised slightly different than the next. The bright light of a full moon enhanced the scene, giving it a most enchanting touch.

Immediately after Hitomi entered the room, the chattering was quickly hushed to a low murmur as cynical eyes fell upon her and Merle. The gazes that collected on Merle showed unconcealed disproval. The looks that were given to the young Governess was inquisitive at first but soon turned contemptuous. Ah, such was the decisiveness of aristocrats. Look. Measure. Disdain. All within a second.

However, Hitomi let little of their haughty attitude disturbed her. Instead, she strolled confidently toward the young gentleman, whose eyes had not strayed from her since she entered.

Van had heard the double doors opened above the monotonous chattering of his guests. He looked in time to see an angel enter his ballroom, accompanied by an innocent rose. The immediate thought that came to his mind was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Hitomi was dressed in a long pearl-coloured gown with an Empire-waist and delicately embroidered silver beading along the bust line. Two long silk tresses, with an elegant touch of lace, thrown over her bare shoulders flowed down her back like cascading waterfalls. Around her neck was a simple yet charming diamond necklace, a gift from her father long ago. In her short, wheat-coloured hair, Elsie managed to tuck small white flowers that gave the illusion of a silver crown upon her head. Van was utterly astonished how the plain Governess, commonly dressed in a dull brown gown, could be transformed into such a stunning vision of beauty.

Truthfully, Hitomi was not the most beautiful woman in the room. The lady Azalea Vale would be that woman. But Hitomi's greatest appeal was the air with which she carried herself. Unlike the other women in the room, she exuded a sense of confidence and strong-will. There was an fiery, intellectual light shining in her emerald eyes that was softened by the gentle expression on her face. No one else noticed these fine details better than Eslaie's young master. In his eyes, she was by far the most beautiful woman.

To the majority of the gentlemen in the room, she was a woman to pursue. To every lady, Hitomi was the rival they both despised and envied.

Of course, Hitomi was ignorant of the power of her appearance. All that occupied her mind was the small trembling hand gripping hers tightly.

"Mr. Fanel," Hitomi greeted. "My apologies for being late."

Van shook his head in response. "Not at all. The final guests arrived only seconds before you entered."

His two lady companions immediately noticed the ease with which Van and Hitomi addressed each other.

Looking down at his sister, he extended his hand for her. Merle immediately let go of her Governess and attached herself to her brother.

"Miss Kanzaki, I would like to introduce you to Miss Azalea Vale and her younger sister Miss Eleanor Vale—daughters of Mr. Gregory Vale from North Ingerham," Van said.

Hitomi noticed that Azalea was exceedingly beautiful, more so than her sister. The woman had long, luxurious dark brown hair and thick lashes that framed alluring pale blue eyes. Her figure was the epitome of refinement. Although Eleanor also harboured the same hair and eye colour, she lacked the elegance that enhanced her sister's physique. However, the younger sibling had an honest and gentler expression that could arguably make her more approachable and, therefore, equally as attractive.

"Miss Vale, Miss Eleanor, this is Miss Hitomi Kanzaki, Merle's new Governess."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Hitomi said politely.

"Yes, likewise," Azalea said with a smile that Hitomi found untrustworthy.

"A pleasure," Eleanor responded in a more earnest voice.

"And you will remember my sister Merle," Van said as he looked down at his sibling affectionately. It was evident to everyone in the room that the young gentleman dearly loved his sister.

"But of course," Azalea said melodramatically. "How could anyone forget such an adorable face? And that lovely dress makes her look like a budding rose." She gave the child a smile that did not reflect the words she spoke.

Merle made no response. Although the child's mind was too naïve to fully decipher the complexity of deception, she could perfectly sense the disturbance of a dishonest heart. Merle moved closer to Van, positioning herself between the only two people she trusted: the young Governess and her brother. Surprisingly, Van did not ask her to provide a civil reply.

"Ah, Fanel," a friendly male voice spoke up from behind Hitomi.

The group turned their attention to find three tall gentlemen eager to join their conversation. The one that spoke was equal in Van's age and height, with short brown hair and gentle amber eyes.

"Are you hording all the beautiful ladies to yourself again? Shame on you." The same gentleman teased.

Hitomi noticed the ease with which the gentleman addressed Van, an indication that they are close acquaintances.

"You shame me for something I did not do," Van said defensively. "The ladies are entitled to choose with whom they desire to converse with. Besides, it was your own fault to leave them with me for a glass of wine, Vadaelia."

"I can never out argue him," the gentleman said as he gave Hitomi a dashing smile.

The young man's friendly expression made Hitomi feel at ease. His action and voice lacked the conceitedness of the other wealthy guests.

"You cannot out argue Fanel and you cannot out best him either, Vadaelia," a second accompanying gentleman spoke.

Hitomi glanced at him and noticed that he was giving her a rather intense gaze. His dark, forest-green eyes once captured her attention seemed unwilling to let her go. He was a very handsome young man, taller than Van and two years his senior, with long very light-blonde hair tied into a distinguished ponytail.

"That is true," his friend sighed in resignation. "I have neither his dark looks nor his wealth. What is a poor gentleman such as myself to do when faced with a formidable rival like Fanel?"

"You are hardly poor, Vadaelia," Van commented.

"Compared to you, I am dirt poor," his friend replied with a grin.

"You treat us ill, Van," the third gentleman finally spoke up, "to have not immediately introduced us to your lovely guest here."

Hitomi looked up to find an amiable young man with short blonde hair the colour of spun gold, smiling at her with a warm and openly friendly expression. She guessed that he was about her age. His brilliant blue eyes revealed an honest and artless character. She immediately knew she liked him very much.

She also noticed that he was the only one among the entire group whom addressed Van by his first name.

"Do pardon me, Chid," Van said. "Miss Kanzaki, please allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Mr. Kelan Vadaelia." Van gestured to the amber-eyed young man whom had claimed to be 'dirt poor'.

"The gentleman beside him is Mr. Eldric Marquise. And this man here is my dear cousin, Mr. Chid Freid." Turning to the gentlemen, Van said, "Gentlemen, this is Miss Hitomi Kanzaki, our new Governess."

"It is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Kanzaki," Chid said civilly with a respectful bow.

Eldric simply gave a stiff nod.

"So, you're the new Governess," Kelan said. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

Hitomi blinked her eyes in surprise.

Giving his friend a slight jab in the ribs, Eldric apologized for his companion's discourteous comment. "Vadaelia, as you will find, Miss Kanzaki, can be quite frank in his use of words and most often expresses his thoughts before thinking them carefully through."

"And Marquise often thinks too carefully that he ends up not voicing them at all," Kelan bantered humorously.

"Mr. Fanel," Azalea spoke suddenly, "they are playing a fine tune as we speak. Do you not think we are insulting the talents of these musicians by simply standing here?"

"If we are listening while we are standing then I cannot see any insults applied," Van responded.

Azalea pursed her lips in silence. Eleanor fidgeted nervously, glancing briefly at her simmering sister.

Kalen approached Azalea and said humorously, "If Fanel is happy to pose as a tree trunk, then let him be. I, on the other hand, prefer more active entertainment." Extending his hand to her, he continued, "Therefore, can I persuade you to change your choice of partner and dance with me instead?"

Having been affronted by Van in front of the others, Azalea was quick to agree. They disappeared among the guests as they headed for the dance floor on the other side of the room. Hitomi gave Van a brief glance. His face was highly composed and expressed no emotions that gave any hints to his present thoughts.

"Do excuse me," Eleanor spoke up from a long lapse of silence. "I believe my mother has asked for me." The group watched as she headed off toward an elderly lady sitting across the door, chattering endlessly with a group of finely dressed old women.

"Miss Kanzaki," Eldric suddenly turned and asked her, "may I have the honour of this dance?"

Hitomi was hesitant. She glanced down at Merle with a concerned expression but Van assured her when he said, "Do not worry about Merle. She will be in my company while you dance."

Hitomi looked up into his face as she nodded. A peculiar expression was in her eyes but he could not grasp at the meaning. Van watched as Eldric led the young woman toward the dancing crowd. Chid, a very perceptive young man, noticed the brief exchange between the gentleman and the lady. He gave his cousin a sideways glance to find a subtle shadow had drifted across Van's eyes as he gazed at the Governess' receding back.

"I believe, Van," Chid began, "this is the first time you have Merle's Governess attend your balls."

"Yes it is," Van replied in a slightly absentminded manner.

"May I ask why?"

Van looked down at his cousin with a startled expression. "What do you mean, why? Isn't it obvious? She is here to care for Merle."

"But you're the one watching Merle at the moment."

"It is only civil to allow her to enjoy a bit of the festivities as well, cousin. I am not so thoughtless."

"I do wonder about that sometimes," Chid teased.

"Perhaps I should exclude you from my next celebration for that remark," Van threatened.

"I stand corrected," Chid said. "You are not thoughtless…just downright cruel."

"Cousin Chid," Merle said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, my darling rosebud," Chid said as he kneeled down to her height. "I have heard from your brother that you have been doing very well in your studies."

Merle beamed with pride. "Yup, I have been working really hard. I memorized all the songs in that piano songbook you gave me for my birthday."

"Really? That is wonderful, Merle. Maybe you can play a song for me tomorrow."

"You will be staying after the ball, cousin?"

"Yes, I am. I will be in town for a little business after this. I'm afraid you and your brother will have to tolerate my presence in the house for the next couple of days."

"I don't mind," Merle chirped. "I'm so happy to have you with us."

Chid let out a mirthful laughter as he gazed warmly at his young cousin. _My poor Merle,_ he thought sadly.

"Merle," Van suddenly stooped down and extended his hand. An affectionate smile adorned his face when he asked, "May I have this dance, my princess?"

Merle's eyes brightened with joy when she accepted her brother's hand. All eyes followed the two siblings as they stepped out onto the dance floor. Poor Chid remained behind to listen to the derogatory gossips that floated far from his older cousin's ears. His mild expression soon became an outward frown that even his gentle nature could not hide. _Hypocrites,_ he thought agitatedly,_ they would dare to speak so foully about her in Van's absence but in his presence they flower her with praise._

Hitomi had noticed Van dancing with Merle the moment they set foot upon the well-polished wood floor. A warm smile rose to her face. Her dancing partner immediately noticed this affectionate expression.

"Is there something entertaining going on behind me, Miss Kanzaki?" Eldric asked.

Returning her attention to the handsome man, Hitomi replied, "No, I was just noticing how happy Merle looked while she danced with Mr. Fanel."

"You seem quite fond of the girl," Eldric remarked. "Have you been schooling her long?"

"In truth, for only one month," Hitomi said as her eyes fell upon the dark green pupils of the gentleman. "But within that short time, I have come to love that child very much," she admitted openly.

Eldric observed her delicate features with intrigued eyes. "You seem like someone who would love everyone very much."

Her eyes widened by the remark. "I'm afraid you give me too much credit for that, Mr. Marquise," Hitomi said in a light tone. "If you truly know me, then you would know that I am just as selfish and insensible as anyone else in this room."

"That comment alone indicates you are not," the gentleman said with a chuckle. "But if you still maintain that you are, then I must caution you that there are some very selfish and incredibly insensible people in this room you will find hard to contend with. However, I do agree," and he captured her attention with his eyes once again, "that I do not know you at all." Bending his head slightly closer to hers, he added, "But I have much desire to come to understand you in the days to come."

Hitomi was at lost for words. A faint blush rose to her cheeks. She quickly turned her face to the side and refused to meet her partner's gaze again. Eldric smiled at her bashfulness. In the short moment that he met her, the young gentleman had already succumbed to a strong attraction to this woman. Her actions were demure and honest – yet also bold. She was a great puzzle that he wanted to piece together.

As Hitomi struggled to maintain her composure, her eyes caught sight of Van a short distance away. He was smiling at a remark Merle was making, a deep brotherly love shown brightly in his eyes.

Soon enough, the song ended and they both returned to where Chid still remained. As they approached, Van and Hitomi accidentally caught each other's gaze. Hitomi noticed the gentleman was hesitant about something but his attention was quickly diverted by Eleanor's approach.

"Mr. Fanel," Eleanor said. "There are many ladies waiting for a chance to dance with the handsome host. I hope you will not disappoint them by retiring to a corner so soon."

"I would dare not," Van responded. Then he offered his hand to her and asked, "May I have this next dance with you then, Miss Eleanor."

The young woman, a year Hitomi's senior, let out a light laughter as she accepted his hand. Hitomi watched the couple disappear into the crowd of guests. Suddenly, she felt Merle's small grip on her. Looking down, the young Governess smiled gently at the girl.

"Are you having fun, Merle," Hitomi asked softly.

Nodding, Merle responded in a lighter mood, "Yes. It's the first time I got to dance with my brother in the spring ball. It was so much fun."

"I'm glad." Hitomi then asked, "Would you like to go get something to drink now?"

"Oh, yes."

Turning to Eldric and Chid, Hitomi said, "Please excuse us."

The gentlemen gave her a brisk bow.

After the two ladies left, Eldric asked his friend, "Why aren't you dancing, Freid?"

"I'm afraid my two left feet prevent me from doing so," Chid sighed despairingly. "Unless I can find a woman who is willing to have her toes stepped on, I must resign to my post by the wall."

"Why don't you take up dancing lessons then. To attend a ball without dancing is rather dull, don't you think?"

"Oh, I do think," Chid said. "And I have made many attempts to take dancing lessons but after stepping on their feet a few times, my tutors never remained long."

"Good grief," his friend said with a sigh.

Hitomi and Merle stood near the corner by the entrance to the ballroom's terrace enjoying their drink quietly. All the while, the young Governess noticed the glares and snickers that passed back and forth among the guests standing nearby. From time-to-time, a sneering glance or a scornful stare would be thrown their way.

And once, Hitomi caught a most insulting conversation between two wealthy old ladies; of course, the exchange was not meant to be overheard.

"I cannot perceive the reason why Mr. Fanel would permit a Governess and that bastard child to attend this event. Does he not fear for his own reputation?"

"But it is not the fault of the child, my dear. The blame is on the father."

"Indeed, but to present the child in such a public way risks tarnishing one's name."

"I agree. However, Mr. Fanel's current status is much too significant to easily be damaged."

"He is fortunate."

Hitomi was absolutely livid with anger, not only for herself but for Merle and Van as well. She had the compulsive urge to slap those women silly for their unmerited abuse of her and the Fanels, but sensibly refrained herself from doing so. Beside her, the Governess could feel the child withdraw back into her shell once again. Apparently, Hitomi was not the only one who had overheard.

Hitomi bent down and said to Merle, "Come Merle. Let us not feel depress by the unwarranted comments from two senile old crones."

Merle's eyes widened upon hearing her Governess spoke in such a manner.

"Let us dance and be happy, shall we?"

For a moment the child did not move but her confused gaze remained on the young woman. The gentle voice and kind expression of her Governess soon drew out a nod and a subtle smile from Merle. The little girl grabbed Hitomi's hand and they strutted off like princesses toward the dance floor, leaving behind the two old ladies to babble to their hearts content.

And so the evening continued on with Hitomi and Merle enjoying each other's company, enveloped in a happy little world that excluded the harsh criticism of the society that surrounded them. Many gentlemen asked to dance with Hitomi throughout the evening, but the young woman kindly declined them all. Instead, to the dismay and disappointment of those gentlemen, she chose to stay by Merle's side.

Unbeknownst to Hitomi, Van noticed it all.

Late that night, after the guests had all departed, Van found Hitomi gazing wistfully at the full moon on the ballroom terrace. The gentle night wind played with the hem of her gown, and blew some of the white flower buds from her hair. Her eyes appeared troubled and sad.

Hitomi was recalling the conversation she overheard earlier that evening between the two old women. One part of their exchange both puzzled and disturbed her. _Why were they so scornful of a mere child?_

"Miss Kanzaki," Van spoke in a quiet voice.

Hitomi turned to look at him. Her emerald gaze stole his breath. The Governess expected the gentlemen to comment about the evening or asked whether she had enjoyed the festivities. However, he did not speak of such matters.

Instead, he said: "Thank you, Miss Kanzaki."

She was surprised.

"I have never seen Merle so happy at these events as she was this evening." Looking directly into her eyes, he continued, "And I have only you to thank for."

At length, the young woman responded. "There is no need to thank me, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said. "It is my duty as Governess to ensure Merle's contentment, is it not? That is what we have agreed on."

Van did not immediately respond. His eyes searched hers deeply. After a passing silence, he said, "Yes…that is what we have agreed." Giving Hitomi a respectful nod, the gentleman bid her goodnight.

After a few steps, however, Van turned around and said, "Your dress is very lovely." And he left.

Hitomi watched his receding back in silence. "Thank you," she eventually whispered but her heart felt heavy.

As he strode down the long dark hall, Van opened his hand to reveal a single, petite white flower. A small breeze caused by his movement quickly whisked the delicate bloom away. He closed his eyes regretfully and whispered to himself, "That wasn't what I had intended to say."

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** (oh my poor fingers!) Well, I managed to finish this chapter before my vacation. Hopefully I didn't make too many mistakes along the way. I'm sorry about the length, though. I realize it is a bit long but I couldn't break the chapter into two without having to change the chapter title – which wasn't an option since I've already announced it.

Just one thing I would like to ask. Did you have any difficulties following the names? I realize I used their first names in the narrative but their last names in the dialogues. Did that confuse anyone? I guess it may get easier once you come to know who's who. I can have a list of all the new characters posted in the next chapter if that will help.

**Thanks always to my reviewers. **I have really enjoyed reading your comments, suggestions, and feedbacks. And hope to continue to hear more from you as the story continues. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter out hopefully by the middle of January. I realize I said the second week of that month last time but I've decided to give myself a bit more leeway, since school will be starting by then. Anyway, till next year...have a wonderful holiday and New Years everyone!!!

**Blythe999: **Thanks for the information about children behaviour. I basically characterized Merle based on my observation of kids in everyday life. I have heard of Thomas Hardy and his work "Jude the Obscure" but I never read it. I'll certainly look for it now. And thanks for your supporting comment. I very much appreciate it.

**Tigger093061:** I took the care to describe Hitomi's dress with a bit extra detail just for you (wink). I'm sorry I didn't let Van dance with Hitomi. I thought it would be a bit rushed to have the two interact too intimately now.

**Rainstorm Elegance: **(gasp!) Allen Schezar didn't appear! Surprised ya'? I actually have him locked up in a closet. Aren't I just evil? (heh-heh). Seriously though, I felt that Allen's role is too predictable and overly used. So I decided to create a different character and have him play a slightly similar yet different role instead. I'm afraid the ball might not have been as you expected. This one served more as an introduction of new characters and a transition into the meatier part of the plot. Change in topic…yes, I've read all of Jane Austen's books: from _Pride and Prejudice_ to _Persuasion_. (sigh) I wish I have a Mr. Darcy too! I've already seen the P&P movie: the BBC version you mentioned (that's my favourite!), an earlier version, and the newest one. I totally agree that the new one ruined Austen's masterpiece. I've also seen the movies for _Emma_ and _Sense and Sensibility_. Yes, I am an Austen fanatic – if you haven't already figured it out. Thanks for the suggestions!

**Next…Chapter 4: Cold Waters**

2006 © Cosmos


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Waters

**Kiches-sarjilian:** Thanks for informing me of that mistake. I had promptly fixed it.

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeliness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos **

**Chapter 4: Cold Waters**

It is a strange phenomenon that the absence of a single individual is more strongly felt than the absence of an entire crowd. Surely, it is less noticeable to the physical eye but it holds a greater impact on the hearts and souls of those left behind.

It was the remnants of this great void that lingered long after Van departed from Eslaie more than a fortnight ago. Once again, business called the young master away from his beloved home—and there would be no ball to detain him this time.

Despite the addition, or one dared say temporary replacement, of another gentleman's presence on the estate, the residences of Eslaie found their master's departure no less sorrowful. Even the young Governess, whom had only resided there for a little over a month and was acquainted with Van in even less time, found the manor just that larger, just that quieter, and just that emptier.

Of course, the solid understanding of her emotions, so subtle as they were, eluded Hitomi. As a result, the young woman attributed her feelings to the absence of the crowd of people she had been accustomed to during the ball, and not to the absence of one particular gentleman.

The voice of duty had lured Van to the far northern village of Hempsford, where it was reported that a recent rainstorm brought much grievances to this small farming community. What business could a gentleman of Van's position and wealth had at such a miniscule town, so far removed from the genteel society of the southern counties? It was a thought that exceedingly puzzled Hitomi when she was first informed of his destination. On the other hand, the young woman was most astonished that Van's influences extended so far. No wonder the Fanel name was so revered and whose connection was very much desired by all who sought to gain from it.

Hitomi observed the young gentleman sitting across from her with a bright smile. She and Chid were enjoying a short respite on the veranda while Merle was studiously practicing her piano with Mrs. Beckam. The sound of elegant music floated peacefully up to them from the open window a level below.

It had taken Hitomi little time upon further acquaintance to notice the stark differences between the two men. While Van was stern, often disagreeable and taciturn, Chid was quite the opposite. He was casual, held a great antipathy for stiff formalities, and more talkative. Certainly Hitomi did not consider the young man a silly chatterbox, far from it, but compared to his detached cousin, Chid was loquacious. How dissimilar the two cousins were. Like day and night. Even their appearances were a great contrast. Chid sported golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a sunny smile and shorter stature. Van, on the other hand, was gifted with ebony hair as dark as a moonless night, mysterious eyes the colour of the deepest garnet, a sharp mind, and a tall regal form that certainly displayed his assets well, both material and physical.

"Do you like your position here as Governess, Miss Kanzaki?" Chid asked after a lull in their conservation.

"I like it very much," Hitomi said sincerely.

"Certainly, you did not feel that way at the beginning," Chid stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, I…" Hitomi felt uncomfortable to respond to such a statement.

Smiling kindly, Chid added, "Pardon me, if that seemed rude. But I know Van and Merle far too well to understand what their characters and actions toward a new Governess may be, especially Merle, whose troublesome antics are quite openly known."

Assured that no offense would be taken, Hitomi responded, "Indeed, I did not feel that way at the very beginning but now that I have become accustomed to Eslaie and acquainted with everyone, I must say I have greatly enjoyed my employment here." Turning to the garden spread out below them, Hitomi's eyes shone brilliantly under the sunlight.

Chid observed the young woman without further comments. At length, he turned his attention to the distant horizon where he soon noticed two specks approaching. As the distance between them shortened, the young man made out two older gentlemen on chestnut steeds, trotting at a relaxed pace down the path toward them.

"It appears that we have guests," Chid remarked.

Hitomi gave him a brief glance before following his gaze. "We are not expecting anyone."

"No, but," Chid said as he began to stand up, "as always the expected never comes and the unexpected always do." Smiling, Chid offered his hand to the young Governess: "Let us greet our guests, shall we Miss Kanzaki?"

"It isn't appropriate that I—."

"Nonsense," Chid said, "there is no impropriety to greet guests. There is only so if you do not."

Smiling warmly, Hitomi took Chid's hand, and they both headed downstairs to meet the two men.

"Ah, Vadaelia…Marquise," Chid called out as they entered the foyer.

"Freid?" Kelan said in surprise. "What the devil are you still doing here? I thought you left for Kennessworth weeks ago?" Smiling mischievously, the gentleman added, "Taking advantage of Eslaie's hospitality while her master's away, are we?"

"You are crude," Chid said. "Is there never a time you can be serious Vadaelia?"

"Never," his friend declared proudly. "Not a serious bone in my body, that's the fault. But don't you worry, friend, for I shall grow one and be serious one of these days. Then you will ask that I not be."

"Miss Kanzaki," Eldric said as he bowed to the young woman before him. His forest-green eyes were ever so intense. However, they were warm and friendly.

"Mr. Marquise," Hitomi greeted with a curtsy. "I'm afraid you will find that Mr. Fanel is away at the moment. There is only Merle, Mr. Freid and myself here."

"That is fine," he said.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Kelan declared as he approached them. "What greater pleasure than to call upon such a lovely young lady."

Hitomi smiled warmly but made no response.

"I'm sorry, Freid," Kelan said as he turned to his friend, "but you were not the object of our visit."

"I should be less sorry then," Chid responded.

"I hope we are not intruding," Eldric said. "It was a rather spontaneous decision; since we happened to be riding by, we thought to call upon you."

"No, you are not intruding," Hitomi assured him. "In fact, Mr. Freid and I were simply having tea. Please, come to the veranda and join us."

"Thank you. That would be splendid."

After the two gentlemen were served their cups of tea, Eldric said, "So how long will you be staying here, Freid?"

"I am uncertain," Chid said thoughtfully. "I had hoped to complete this business two weeks ago but things have not gone as speedily or as smoothly as I would like."

"Is Mr. Colton giving you much trouble with that exchange?"

"Surprisingly, no," Chid said as he looked up from his cup of tea. "It is his wife."

"But I had thought she wanted to give up the place?"

"As I thought," Chid said. "But it appears that she may have changed her mind." Letting out a quiet sigh, he continued, "And here I am hoping to move in before the month's end. At this rate, I may have to delay my move or give up the purchase altogether."

"That would be unfortunate," Eldric said, "Aslington is such a beautiful piece of property."

"Agreed," Kelan said. "And one worth the investment."

"You have been rather quiet, Miss Kanzaki." Eldric suddenly commented. "I'm afraid our talks of land have bored you."

"No, not at all," Hitomi said. "I admit I don't know a lot about property buying. Therefore, I felt it best to listen as much as possible."

Eldric smiled, which only made his face even handsomer.

Standing up, the young gentleman suddenly offered his hand to Hitomi and asked, "Will you honour me by taking a stroll about the grounds with me?"

Smiling up at his warm expression, Hitomi acquiesced. Taking his hand, she stood up and they excused themselves from the veranda.

"Another interesting prospect, don't you think?" Kelan commented once the couple was safe from earshot.

"Yes," Chid said but his thoughts were running along a different line. "Very interesting." Whispering to himself, he added, "I wonder how _he_ will make of it?"

If the Eslaie manor was beautiful, then the grounds upon which it rested could not have been any less. The paths that they strolled upon were absolutely charming, winding seemingly endlessly through the large wooded land with eclectic growths of oaks, maples, birches, pines, and other more unfamiliar trees. A chorus of birdsongs saturated the air around them, joined by clicks, thumps, and squeaks of other woodland creatures.

The now late noon sun, shone down upon the path, were shattered into millions of glittering pieces as it traversed the canopy of green leaves, leaving freckles of light upon the brown dirt. On both sides, tall blades of grass wove back and forth in the warm spring breeze that tousled her short hair and rustled the leaves above. Once in a while, a breakage within the wall of tall tree trunks revealed an emerald land dotted with small lakes of which there was one large one at the centre, surrounded by rolling hills and grey boulders. Two rivers, not before noticed, wound around each other like dancing snakes down the centre of the immense estate. The cliff upon which the path they chose had taken afforded this grand view.

"Do you live near here, Miss Kanzaki?" the gentleman asked not more than ten minutes into their walk.

"No," Hitomi said. "I'm afraid my home is three days ride from here," then adding most hesitantly, "in Wesertshire."

"Wesertshire?" the gentleman said, clearly surprised.

Wesertshire was a small village east of Adelain, the county where they presently reside. It was a poor village made up of small farmers and merchants. Certainly a world far removed from the one Eldric grew up in, or ever associated. Hitomi expected the gentleman to become distant, now that he knew how detrimental any association with her would be to his reputation. Surprisingly, however, he seemed quite unaffected by the knowledge. Instead, he commented that it was merely a long distance to travel for work.

"It must not be easy on you to be so far from your family."

"No it isn't," Hitomi said. Normally she would be filled with sadness upon this thought but, at present, she was too overwhelmed by the gentleman's continued unprejudiced behaviour toward her to dwell on anything else.

"If you ever need assistance in your travels to Wesertshire, Miss Kanzaki," Eldric said as he gazed at her kindly, "please do not hesitate to call upon me. I will have my personal carriage delivered to you without delay."

"I," Hitomi was stunned, "I thank you, Sir,…for the generous offer."

In her heart, the warmth of gratitude began to glow.

"Please, there is no need for thanks," Eldric said. "I cannot think to have you travelling that distance in an uncomfortable coach." Turning slightly away from her in sudden shyness, he added, "Besides, with my carriage to deliver you there, I will be certain that you will arrive safely."

He then turned to look at her, holding her gaze within his smouldering green eyes.

She was unable to make a verbal response. But the young woman knew that in this instant she had come to like this kind-hearted gentleman very much.

They had strolled over the land for nearly half an hour now. Entering into conversation here-and-there, and falling into comfortable silence in-between.

Near the end of their leisurely walk, the young man asked, "Eslaie is certainly a beautiful estate, is it not, Miss Kanzaki?"

"Yes, it is," Hitomi said as she looked out upon the land in amazement. The young woman observed that the landscape held a sense of both beauty and mystery. Its shadowy faces seemed to taunt her to unravel its secrets. In an odd way, the wild scenery reminded Hitomi of its enigmatic young master. "It is most breathtaking," she added.

"Delnere," Eldric spoke slowly, most nervously, "isn't as large or as stunning as Eslaie but I hope that you will agree to see it some time."

Hitomi turned to Eldric in surprise. He was looking at her with apprehension, waiting for her response: hopeful that she would agree but also fearful that she might decline the offer.

"I should love to see your estate, Mr. Marquise," Hitomi said rather shyly. She turned and began to stroll on ahead, hiding the noticeable blush that rose to her cheeks.

Eldric let loose an unrestrained, most relieved smile. His eyes were sparkling and his heart was thumping with great excitement. In this short period of time, he had found himself so utterly mesmerized by this woman.

Catching up to her, he said, "This is wonderful. Then I will arrange with Fanel to relieve you of your duty next week, if that is agreeable with you."

"If it is agreeable with Mr. Fanel, then it is agreeable with me. He is my employer after all," Hitomi said with a laugh.

"I'm sure Fanel will find no objections to my proposal."

"Thank you for honouring me with this invitation, Mr. Marquise."

"I assure you, Miss Kanzaki, the honour is truly all mine." He gave her a most handsome smile.

Upon reaching the veranda, Kelan called out, "You have most cruelly used me, Marquise."

The other gentleman looked at him in shock. But before he could respond, his friend continued: "You have taken the liberty of enjoying yourself in the company of a beautiful lady, while I have been left behind to entertain a rather dull Mr. Freid."

"Then I must add to your complaint, Vadaelia," Chid spoke up with humour, "that Marquise has greatly abused me as well—to leave me to endure your insane chatter for nearly an hour. I swear, another minute more and I shall join him in the madhouse."

"Mad?" Kelan fainted offense. "I will have you know, Sir, that I am clearly not mad. I can give you a perfectly coherent recount of all the days of the year, the names of all the months, the number of horses in my stable, or —."

"Fine, fine," Chid said with a laugh. "I have made my point."

"Exactly," Kelan said, paused briefly then cried out. "What?!"

The group of friends broke out into laughter at Kelan's antics. One could always count on him to bring a smile to any moment – whether it be intentional or not.

Suddenly, their little party was interrupted when Mrs. Beckam burst in, nearly faint of exhaustion and fear.

"Mrs. Beckam!" Hitomi exclaimed at the horrid condition the woman appeared in. "What is the matter?"

Eldric immediately went over to support the poor old woman, barely fit to stand in the doorway.

"Miss…Miss…" she gasped, her chest heaving strenuously for air.

"Calm yourself, Madam," Eldric said comfortingly as he seated her in his chair, which was nearest.

"Take a deep breath and calm down," Chid said in a most serious manner. "Then tell us what upsets you."

"It's…it's Miss Merle," Mrs. Beckam managed to exhale.

"Merle?" Hitomi gasped in fear. "What about her? Where is she?"

"That is…the thing, Miss Kanzaki," the woman paused for several more breathes, "I…can't seem to…find her."

"Dear heavens," Hitomi cried out in horror.

"Where did you see her last, Mrs. Beckam?" Chid asked in an uncommonly calm tone.

"She was on her break," Mrs. Beckam said with less exertion. "She said she wanted to take a stroll in the gardens but when I went to fetch her nearly fifteen minutes later I was unable to find her."

"I will search the gardens again," Kelan declared, immediately departing.

"Vadaelia," Chid called out. "Inform Thomason and Beth. Have all the servants search the manor and nearby grounds."

The gentleman nodded before disappearing into the building.

"Elsie!" Hitomi cried out as she also made her way to the entrance.

The young servant ran quickly to her. "Yes, Madam?"

"Fetch Mrs. Beckam some water, and take care of her. I must join the others in search for Merle."

"Yes, Miss Kanzaki."

"Miss Kanzaki," Eldric called out. "I will join you shortly after I see that Mrs. Beckam is cared for."

Hitomi nodded and left the veranda in great haste.

_Where can she be?_ The young Governess thought worriedly. _She would not hide at such a time, in the middle of her piano lesson. It is unthinkable. She has never done such a thing. Merle! Merle, where are you?_

The manor was gutted inside out, every piece of furniture inspected from even the smallest cupboards to the hall draperies. On the outside, the green lawn of Eslaie was speckled with people, genteel and servants alike, combing the grounds desperately for any signs of the little girl.

Her name was shouted from every direction.

An ominous feeling of dread began to sweep over Hitomi's heart. In such circumstances, one's mind began to create fantastic images of all the most horrible situations and outcomes. The young Governess could feel her body shake in trepidation, cold sweat covering her smooth skin.

She stood at the centre of the main garden and looked wildly about her. Horrified, anxious, and hopeless. She did not know where to look further: which stone she had not yet turned, which bush she had not poked at, or which direction to take next. As her walk with Eldric had obviously indicated to her, the grounds of Eslaie was vast and not without its dangers, especially for a girl so young and small.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the tears rise but before she allowed them to escape, a sudden thought came to her mind. The image of a lake, a picnic, a child's voice commenting it to be a favourite spot of hers and her brother's, all rose to her mind.

"The lakeside," Hitomi whispered to herself. She was about to inform the others when she noticed that everyone had now shifted far away in their search. The young woman decided to head to the lake herself, afraid to waste any more critical time. As she ran down the dirt path Van had indicated during their picnic that led to the lakeside meadow, Hitomi said aloud, "Why did I not think of this sooner. Please, please let her be all right."

Meanwhile, Merle was stretched out upon the soft cool grass beneath the very tree the siblings had often spent time together whenever Van was home. It was their favourite spot beside the great central lake. The winds here were cool, the shades comforting, and the atmosphere tranquil. This particular area by the lake was also especially memorable, not for her times with her brother, but for the last precious moments she had with her family as a whole. It was at a time she could barely remember but remembered she did. In fact, she held tenaciously to those fading images as if her life had depended on it. They were the only truly happy times in a past wrought with grief.

She recalled lying blissfully in the gentle lap of a woman, hearing her own voice calling up to her as "Mama". The bright sunlight shown down from above her, shadowing her beautiful features in a dark silhouette that Merle could now only remember. She was so young then, barely six years. The memory was difficult to retrieve from the depths of an infant's mind. Thus, all she could recall of the woman, a mother she knew for only six years, was the dark silhouette and a gentle laughter. Her father, she recalled, would sit near the side, smiling ever so gently down at her. She could remember his face clearer. There was no shadow to hide his kind features. The fact also that he continued to remain with her for the next two years helped to retain his image in her mind. Despite her age at the time, however, Merle could always sense a great sorrow between her parents. Her mother's laughter had always held certain sadness in it. Her father's eyes always looked worn, guilt-ridden, and regretful. Even now, she did not understand why. She had asked Van but he refused to discuss it.

"What was done was done," he had said enigmatically, although his tone held a slight resentment. "Let us not disturb the dusts of the past." Then, bending down to his young sibling he had added, "Do not worry, Merle. I will never judge you by this. I will always be here for you, my dearest sister."

Letting out a sigh, the child turned onto her side and gazed shockingly into a pair of large, dark eyes set against a green face with a slightly pointed nose.

"Rrrribbit," the creature croaked.

"You're trespassing," Merle said candidly.

The animal blinked its large eyes in response.

Suddenly, a small insect flew in-between them. Both pairs of eyes focused on the intruding arthropod, looking this way and that as the insect flew chaotically from side-to-side. Merle refocused her gaze onto the frog again. Curious to see what the animal would do, the child remained completely still and silent.

A minute passed, and the green creature still sat there with its large eyes focused on the insect whizzing around in front of its face.

Another minute flew by and so did the insect.

It was not until the third minute was nearly gone that Merle noticed the animal opened its mouth slightly, revealing a large pink ball of flesh that was the tip of its tongue. Then, in the blink of an eye, the frog shot its lethal tongue at the flying creature. Bull's-eye. It missed. Instead, the green animal had hit another target, Merle, squarely between the eyes.

The child gasped in shock as she jolted to an upright position. "Eww," she cried, wiping the bridge of her nose. "I've been kissed by a frog!"

She looked down at the creature, which hopped a short distance away due to the disturbance. "I'm going to get your for that," she cried. Her angry waving hands and high pitch shouts only caused the animal to hop farther away in fear. "Come back here, violator!" she yelled as she chased after the animal. "Prince or not, no one licks my face and gets away with it."

"Rrribbit," the creature responded nonchalantly.

"How dare you talk back to me!" the child cried as she pounced upon the animal and gracefully missed. "I'm a gentleman's daughter! You of all creatures have no right to speak to me." Getting up from the ground, she jumped on the frog again, which was slowly making its way toward the lake.

And again, she missed elegantly.

"Argh!" Merle growled as she made a last effort to grab the slippery creature. "Caught you!" the child cried out victoriously, not noticing that she stood at the very edge of the lake.

Turning around, Merle was about to head back with her criminal caught triumphantly between her hands when her feet slipped on the wet blades of grass. Letting out a gasp, the child tumbled head first into the cold, murky depths of the lake. The frog escaped from her loosened grip, and plunged into the water after her.

Instinctively waving her hands and feet in the water, Merle managed to break through the surface and gasped for air before her weight pulled her back under once again. Her hands clapped at the surface helplessly before she was completely beneath the waterline. It did not help that she happened to fall on the particular side of the lake where the shore dropped steeply off like a cliff beneath the water, making it extremely difficult to climb out. Here the depth also was the greatest.

Panicking, Merle continued to wriggle helplessly within the liquid. Each moment of struggle zapped her of her much needed strength and reserved oxygen. The freezing water made her tremble initially; signs that foretold she would soon go numb. Suddenly, above her, the surface of the lake broke in a fog of white foams and bubbles. Merle barely made out a figure diving quickly toward her. The faint light that seeped beneath the water surface illuminated short sandy-blonde hair and a white undergown.

The child instinctively reached out a hand to the young woman, beckoning her to save her quickly. With a determined expression on her face, Hitomi swam as fast as possible to the little girl. She ignored the biting edges of the cold water on her skin. Soon she got close enough to grab Merle's hand and dragged her promptly toward the surface. They broke through the surface, gasping for air. Using her quickly dwindling strength, Hitomi pulled the child toward the shore and then heaved her onto the solid ground.

"M-M-Mer-Merle," the young Governess said as she held onto the edge of the water, too tired to drag herself out of the lake. "T-ta-take my g-gown and…c-cover yourself. W-warm yourself."

Merle did as she was told before turning back to her Governess. Hitomi's lips had now turned a pale blue, and her body was beginning to feel numb.

"Miss Hitomi," Merle cried as she rushed over and grabbed her Governess' hand. Mustering up all the strength she had, the little girl attempted to pull the larger woman out of the freezing water. Her hand slipped and Merle tumbled backward painfully.

Shaking her head, a simple action that now Hitomi was finding difficult to do, she said, "N-no…g-g-go…g-ge—." But suddenly, the young woman slipped beneath the water before she was able to finish her sentence.

"Miss Hitomi!" the child cried out in a frantic voice. "Miss Hitomi!" Merle looked over the edge and was able to faintly make out her Governess' struggling form beneath the dark surface. "Please wait, please wait," the little girl chanted over and over as she dropped the gown and dashed back toward the manor.

Hitomi looked down in shock when she felt herself pulled beneath the surface unexpectedly. In the murky light, the young woman fearfully noticed that a handful of weeds, which grew near the wall of earth beneath the surface, had somehow knotted themselves around her ankle. Her panicked struggle to untangle the web of sickly green blades only caused further entanglement in the blades nearby and shortening of the ones already bound around her foot and leg. As a result, she was more securely imprisoned in the dangerous web of green and pulled further toward the depths of the lake. Bending down, Hitomi grabbed a handful of the vegetation with her cold hands and tried to rip them apart to free herself. However, the blades of weeds were tougher than she had expected, and it did not help that her numbed hands were being very uncooperative.

Soon the coldness sucked life from her and caused all her limbs to go completely numb and unresponsive. Her lungs had begun to burn painfully from the dwindling oxygen supply but the frigid temperature falsely eased the pain away. Slowly, ever so slowly, her struggles ceased as the Sirens' cold watery song began to lull her body to sleep. Her fight against death was now confined to her mind, which itself was being lured into the depths of darkness.

In a muddled state of consciousness, Hitomi could only think with dread and sadness that she should die in such a lonely and cold state – far away from home and away from the arms of the ones she loved.

In her hazy state bordering subconscious and death, she thought she heard the thudding of a horse's hooves on the nearby ground, whose sound travelled cleanly through the water to her ears. However, all senses were soon lost when she fell into unconsciousness, which undoubtedly would mean her death.

Miraculously, as she struggled to hold on to the faint string of her rapidly dissipating life, the young master was just returning from his business a day early. As Van galloped by, the faint fluttering of light green fabric caught his attention. Trotting over on his horse, he immediately noticed that it was the gown of a woman, the owner of whom he knew very well. Speculating on the incredibility of such a notion, Van immediately jumped down from his dark steed and ran toward the water's edge. What he saw beneath the surface shocked his heart to a standstill.

Without any delay, Van stripped his boots off and dove into the frigid water. He pulled himself through the water with powerful strokes of his arms and legs. Upon nearing the young woman suspended motionlessly in the dark, cold water, Van immediately realized the difficulty of the situation. Her entire lower body was entangled in weeds. Van knew that her oxygen level was quickly being depleted and that she would not last through the time required for him to free her. Surfacing quickly, he took a lungful of air before diving under again. As he reached her, he grasped her face between his cold hands and pressed his lips onto hers. Gently, he exhaled the precious warm air into her lungs. Saving a little for himself, Van released her and dove deeper to begin the tedious task of removing the weeds. Since he was stronger and more refreshed than her, having not weakened with worry or running, Van managed to rip through the weeds albeit at a painstakingly slow pace.

Sensing the need for air, the young man surfaced again, gasped a lungful of air, dove back under, breathed half of his supply into her, and continued with his hard task. The gentleman knew that he had to free her as soon as possible, before his own strength gave way or the cold overwhelmed him as well—and most certainly before he could lose her. In the end, Van had to make another two trips to the surface before he was able to release Hitomi's body from the death grip of the merciless blades of weeds. Using all his strength, he struggled to pull the young woman and himself toward the surface and out of the cold lake.

Laying her motionless, pale body on the warm ground, Van took no time to rest before he was shaking her awake. His forceful motions caused a rebalance of pressure within Hitomi's body that forced the water out of her lungs. Coughing and shaking, the young woman instinctively curled up into a ball to warm herself.

"Miss Kanzaki!" Van cried out. "You must stay awake Miss Kanzaki!"

Upon hearing his deep voice, Hitomi struggled to open her eyes. A vision of garnet filled her blurry gaze but she had grown too weak to maintain consciousness. Her eyes began to flutter close and she quickly slipped back under the waves of darkness once again.

"Miss Kanzaki!" Van began to panic when he noticed that she had gone still. Placing his head near her chest, he was assured she was still alive when he heard her rhythmic heartbeat. Looking back down at the pale woman, he let out a sigh of relief. She would survive.

Van hastily wrapped Hitomi in his long grey coat and began to rub her arms and back with his hand to bring much needed warmth to her frigid body. Once her trembling subsided, he hefted her into his arms and carried her back toward the manor. He would have preferred using the horse but, unfortunately, the animal had wandered away to forage.

The shadows had now become long and numerous with the moon appearing in the violet sky. The birdsongs had lessened to mere chirps and peeps here-and-there. The warm late noon wind had transformed into a brisk evening breeze.

Van did not venture out of the woods long before he met up with Chid, Eldric, and Kelan. The three men were running rapidly across the wide meadow that separated the gardens from the forest. It had taken considerable time for Merle to reach them, and more precious time for them to make their way from the other side of the estate to the lake.

The three overly worried men were astonished to see the silhouette of their friend against the blazing crimson face of the setting sun. They immediately noticed Hitomi's frail figure, lying motionless in Van's arms; her head was rested against his chest, one arm draped across her body and the other drooped limply down the side.

From that picture alone, they all feared the worst.

"Van…" Chid spoke once they were in earshot but his cousin interrupted him.

"She's alive," Van stated. The young man passed them without another word or even a glance. His expression was sour and clearly enraged.

Noticing the exhaustion on his friend's face, Eldric offered to carry Hitomi to her room but Van made no response as he continued on his way toward the manor. The gentlemen watched his receding back without another word. At length, they followed Van into the house but each took care to remain out of the young master's way, as it was very evident that he was in a most foul mood; that even civility could not guard against.

His servants were highly surprised to see their master returned so early but their feelings of astonishment were quickly forgotten by the tasks Van immediately set them to do.

"Beth," Van said. "Call Dr. Olife. Tell him to make haste to Eslaie for it is a most urgent matter."

"Yes, Mr. Fanel." Beth immediately sent word to be delivered by the private messenger, residing in the servants' quarter.

"Elsie, bring up some warm water for Miss Kanzaki and a fresh change of clothes. Have Mirna help you. Thomason, I want the fireplace in the Governess' room to be lighted. We must get her warmed up immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and tell Aena to prepare a light broth and some hot tea. Once Miss Kanzaki wakes up, she may want to eat something."

Thomason nodded and departed for the kitchen.

Once everyone was sent off, Van took Hitomi to her room. On his way toward the stairs, he encountered Merle, wrapped in a blanket, approaching from the side hall. Her hair was still wet and her eyes were red with tears.

She looked up at him in surprise while he looked down at her with a grim and questioning expression. The exchange was brief before Van continued on his way. Nevertheless, it was clear that she would face a most solemn tête-à-tête with her brother before the night was over.

Standing aside in the foyer, Chid watched Van in silence. His heart was heavy and he chided himself of things for which he was clearly innocent. However, as with most concerned and caring individuals, they always sought to blame themselves for not preventing things that was not in their powers to inhibit.

Eldric watched his friend carry the young Governess up the staircase before disappearing around the bend in the upper floor. His grievous gaze fell to the marble ground as he gripped his hands tightly by his side in a most wretched state. Had he been more vigilant, he would not have failed to notice that Hitomi was no longer by his side during the search. If it was not for Van, she was surely lost to them all. He felt a terrible ache rose to his chest at such a thought. He could not bear it. He could not endure to lose the woman, where over a short period of time, he had come to love most dearly.

"Thank God," he whispered as he looked back up the stairs, "for Fanel to arrive in time."

Van had not left Hitomi's side since he brought her up, with the exception of decency when her clothes were changed. However, once Dr. Olife arrived, the young master was beckoned to leave her in the doctor's care for the next hour. Van reluctantly quitted the room only after he was assured that she had passed the worst of her situation. Heading downstairs with a brooding air surrounding him, Van called Merle into his private study for an explanation.

All of Eslaie seemed to hold her breath while the two siblings conversed. There was not a single loud outburst that could be heard from the other side of the solid oak door. There were instances where brief murmurs were detected, along with some cries of grievance from the small child but no angry yells from her older brother.

Soon enough, the door was opened and brother and sister stepped out with Merle holding dearly onto Van's hand. He looked down at her with an exhausted expression that was neither angry nor displeased. As it appeared, Van was an understanding brother. He realized upon Merle's recount of the incident that all was merely an accident. A rather foolish action on the child's part, he admitted, but one that was unintentional.

"I'm sorry, brother," Merle said again. "I won't ever do it again. No matter if a dozen frogs kiss me, I won't chase them. I promise."

Crouching down, Van gave his sister an assuring smile indicative of his forgiveness. "I know," Van spoke. He sounded utterly tired. "But next time, please remain near the manor during your breaks. And should you go anywhere beyond the gardens, have Miss Kanzaki accompany you."

His sister nodded solemnly.

Holding her chin between his fingers, Van added with humour: "But should another frog try to kiss you, tell me and I will punish him for you."

Merle tried to smile but found herself unable to do so. The guilt still weighed heavily in her heart.

"Come now," her brother encouraged her. "Cheer up. Do not blame yourself. As I told you, this is not your fault. It was simply an accident that no one could foretell, especially not you."

"But Miss Hitomi…"

"Miss Kanzaki will be fine," Van assured. "She simply needs a lot of rest for the next few days, so I ask that you be good for her, all right?"

Merle nodded enthusiastically. "I will be the best. You'll see, brother."

Letting out a small laugh, Van pulled his sister into his arms. "I'm just glad that you and Miss Kanzaki are safe. You don't know how frightened I was when I saw her under the water and, just now, heard that you were in that lake yourself."

"Do you love Miss Hitomi, brother?"

Van pulled away from his sister in surprise. His hands still on her shoulders as he gave her an astonished look.

"Like you love me?" Merle asked innocently.

Smiling, Van responded, "Yes, I care for you both."

"Me, most of all, right brother?"

Van chuckled. "Yes, I love you most of all, Merle."

Merle hugged Van, as she said, "Don't tell anyone, brother, but I like Miss Hitomi, too."

That evening, Van had invited the doctor and his friends to stay for dinner. Dr. Olife graciously declined since he had several other patients to tend to soon after. Merle had excused herself to bed early. It wasn't surprising, considering how much the child had gone through that day. In the end, the four men found themselves the only ones at dinner.

Little conversation was made as they sat to their meals. Van's few spoken words were hardly a surprise to any of them but Kelan's silence was oddly felt. Perhaps, he was intimidated by Van's brooding air on this night, or secretly concentrating on the serious bone he had threatened to grow.

"So how is Miss Kanzaki, Van?" Chid said after another lengthy silence.

"She is doing fine," Van said before falling back into silence. However, sensing that his statement required further details, he continued shortly thereafter. "Dr. Olife said that she is weak because of the frigid waters and her rescuing of Merle. However, he had assured me that two or three days in bed will be more than enough to see her to full recovery; that she wasn't physically harmed in any irreversible way." Placing his spoon back into his bowl, the young gentleman continued: "But I plan to have her rest for a full week to ensure that she is completely well."

Chid listened quietly before asking, "And how is Merle taking all this? You are aware of the full incident?"

"Yes, I am, cousin," Van said. "I have assured her that it wasn't her fault."

Chid nodded. "Good."

"Fanel," Eldric spoke up beside Van. His eyes were focused on his soup.

Van waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"Do not think ill of me for being uncivil by asking you this but," he paused hesitantly before resuming, "I would like to stay here for the night."

Van was surprised but his face revealed nothing.

"I cannot leave knowing that Miss Kanzaki is still in such a delicate state," Eldric said as he looked up toward his friend. "Despite what Dr. Olife said, I wish to be assured of her health myself. I will not intrude upon you for more than a night."

Chid shifted his gaze from Eldric's sincerely concerned and anxious face to his cousin's unreadable expression.

"You are more than welcome to stay," Van spoke in a voice that was calculated to maintain indifference. "I will have Mirna set up the guest room in the East Wing for you."

"I am very much obliged, Fanel."

"Not at all." For the remainder of that dinner, Van remained silent. If it were not for their close relation or his keen eye for his cousin's character, Chid would not have noticed a slight disturbance in Van's countenance after that conversation.

It was now nearly half-pass midnight, and Kelan had long departed. Eldric and Chid had some time ago retired to their rooms, as did everyone else in the manor. The silent night offered them privacy to contemplate on their own individual thoughts and concerns over the day's event. However, the long dark hall witnessed the forlorn glow of a single, solitary candle floating down its corridor toward the Governess' room. Upon reaching it, the light slipped quietly inside.

Placing the candleholder onto the table nearby, the young man took a seat quietly by the head of the bed. The poignant yellow light illuminated a handsome face whose garnet eyes gazed down at the slumbering woman with a secretive expression. So near to her now, Van could unmistakably sense the spark of an emotion that had been growing steadily with each passing day. And at this precise moment, he realized it had grown into a small flame.

"Just one day," he whispered quietly to himself. "That could have separated you from me."

He looked directly at the moon that hung ethereally in the large window right across from him. Some men would cite beautiful, romantic prose in their hearts during a moment like this. Spout out their devotions and their passions to the cold moon. But Van had no need for exquisite phrases. Instead, he sat in silence and felt it all.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** HAPPY NEW YEAR'S everyone! Since today is a special day for me, I thought I'd celebrate by posting a new chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed it. It is another long chapter but since you all responded so positively to the last one, I thought it would be okay. It seems that with a story like this, I find it a bit difficult to write anything shorter. It's also good to see that no one was confused with the way the names are used. I have to admit that writing this story has really pushed me to certain limits. Anyway, I had a wonderful time reading your responses, particularly about the last scene in the previous chapter where Van's last thought was left unfinished. (heh-heh) Aren't I just evil, leaving you all hanging in that way and…looking at this chapter…I never bothered to reveal it –laughs even more evilly-. In truth, I prefer to leave it up to you readers to fill in the empty spaces. I think it would make the story more fun than if I make things too plain and simple, ne? Maybe he really wanted to say, "Miss Kanzaki, I think you look fat in that dress." or "I want my money back. It wasn't a freebee you know." (actually, he really wanted to say, "I think I look better in that dress than you.") (hah-hah). Alright…I'm getting too crazy with this – blame it on five hours typing straight through :o . Oh, and no insults were meant by my little insane moment.

**Always, Thank You to all my wonderful reviewers. **You can't imagine how fun you've made writing this story really is. I always look forward to hearing from you after each new chapter. I hope to continue to hear more from you as the story continues. Anyways, now that the holidays are over, I'll be pretty busy with school/work again, so…expect the next chapter in say three weeks. Thanks for everyone's patience.

**Daisy31:** All your questions will be answered in due time :)

**Tigger093061:** Thanks for the extended review (refers to the PM). I had a wonderful time reading your comments and guesses. Another reviewer has asked me about Allen as well. Unfortunately or fortunately, however you prefer, I have decided not to use Allen in this story. I just feel that his character has been overly used, and that I wanted someone different in this story. On another note, I can probably say without giving anything away that I will not use the classic line of where the protagonist says something that offends the lady and pushes her to his rival. As you said, it's a classic line that I've seen done so many times in fanfiction; therefore, I will not use it. I like to explore new ideas, if possible, or novel spins to certain concepts as much as I can. So you can expect something much different, I hope, in this story of mine. As to your last comment about what Van had intended to say -smiles enigmatically-.

**EsCaFReak101:** As far as I know, Chid is rarely used in stories like these, so I felt he should deserve his debut :) .

**KK:** You know; your comment gave me a very funny idea that I may or may not use in the story. It will basically be one small scene, probably added at the very, very end. If I do include this scene in the story at the end, I'll certainly mention it.

**Rainstorm Elegance:** I'm sorry to disappoint you but I will not be using Allen in this story. As I mentioned above to another reviewer, I feel that his character has been overused in fanfiction romances that his name alone gives away much of his role and the story. Changing topic, yes, I've watched Gundam Wing. It was actually the first Gundam series I ever saw. But it didn't occur to me until you mentioned it that Eldric shares Zech's last name and hair colour (heh-heh). That is only a coincidence, I assure you. But it is rather a funny coincidence, I must admit. On yet again a different topic…whoot! I got the P&P DVD 10th anniversary collectors edition this Christmas! It was wonderful to watch all five or six hours of Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle (Darcy and Eliza) again. I was only disappointed that they didn't do a live interview of Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle. They interviewed most other main casts except those two. Yes, I'm crazy.

**Next…Chapter 5: Town and Metropolis**

2006-2007 © Cosmos


	5. Chapter 5: Town and Metropolis

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos **

**Chapter 5: Town and Metropolis **

It has been said that love comes in many forms and disguises, but it must also be acknowledged that some forms are often misinterpreted for love.

Amidst the shadows that dawdled around the hem of Aurora's skirt was the silhouette of a young man seated in a rich leather chair. He sat facing a pair of opened glass doors that led to a hidden garden nestled among tall weeping willows and blossoming cherry trees. All was silent from within and without. Only the subtle rustling of transparent silk currents dared to disturb this unnatural tranquility that often preceded the break of dawn.

The gentleman had slept very little since the previous night. Many thoughts occupied his mind and many emotions disturbed his battered heart. Behind him still laid, from the night before, the torn remnant of an opened envelope and the crumbled body of a letter that was read with reluctance and anger.

The words, so exquisitely written, carried a message that sliced through his soul like a cold knife. The implications, the demands, the hypocritical explanations, and unjust accusations imposed upon him prickled every nerve in his body until they were ready to explode.

But rage did not surface again. He had dealt with that monster yester-eve. All that remained in his heart were feelings of utter despair and frustration. He could feel restricting chains leap out of that letter to bind his hands and legs, pinning down his freedom and his future. Nevertheless, his spirit refused to surrender.

_Who does she think she is?_ Van asked himself vehemently. _To dare to govern my life like she did my father's._

Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed somberly at the swaying willow. He mutely observed the busy bodies of small songbirds flying about the bushes and the trees. He watched as those oblivious little creatures come and go freely from his estate.

_I will not yield to her persuasions,_ Van thought determinedly. _It will be to my sole discretion to settle this matter as I see fit, regardless of the ramifications that may arise. I will not let her have the satisfaction of manipulating my affairs according to her own desires._

His garnet gaze caught the early rays of the rising sun and burned magnificently in a hue of dark crimson. Tired from a sleepless night, the young master leaned back against the smooth, cold leather chair and closed his eyes once again, thereby denying the bright celestial body before him the privilege to see into his innermost thoughts.

In time, Van stepped out of his private office and soon his solitary footsteps rang clearly down the long hall, which was fully lit by the incoming sunlight. Unexpectedly, the sounds stopped.

It so happened that at this moment Thomason was making his way down the hall in search of the gentleman. However, he halted in mid-stride the moment he stepped into the corridor.

Before him stood his young master, alone, imprisoned in a cage of light and shadows. He was looking solemnly out the window, seemingly preoccupied by a scene that took place outside; the expression on his face could not fully be seen.

Thomason observed Van with a heavy heart. Very few knew of the burden which lay upon these young shoulders, and fewer still knew the anguish that stormed within this gentleman's heart. His stoic face would reveal nothing, and his eyes were often gated with suspicion. It was uncertain whether wisdom from old age or knowledge stemming from his long service in the Fanel family that gave Thomason insight into Van's soul. Nevertheless, this old man was one of the few who knew Van very well.

"You called, Mr. Fanel?" Thomason spoke up in a gentle voice as he approached the young man.

Startled, Van spun around but immediately regained his impassive composure when he spoke: "Yes, Thomason, I would like you to prepare the carriage. I will be taking it to Lanchester for the day."

Thomason was rather surprised that his young master would choose to take a carriage on one of his business trips. Most often, Van preferred to ride horseback on his many errands. However, Thomason felt it uncivil to question the gentleman on such a trivial matter. Therefore, he asked instead: "Will you be taking the Mendahl carriage?"

"Actually, I have the Burnaby coach in mind. This isn't for business," Van explained when the smaller carriage was suggested. "I have arranged a small party that will be meeting me at the city early this afternoon."

"Ah," Thomason said thoughtfully. "Taking a little respite now, young master," the old man commented affectionately.

Van smiled and said, "You can call it that." Walking on down the hall, the gentleman added, "Please have it ready by ten, if you will Thomason."

"Certainly, Sir." However, before the old man left to assume his duty, he turned, out of curiosity, to the very window Van was viewing only moments before. He immediately noticed that the young lady, Hitomi, was busily helping Elsie hung some white sheets out to dry.

The old man soon departed with eyebrows slightly raised.

The young Governess thought she saw Van's silhouette watching from the window but when she turned to see, he was gone. Acquitting her suspicion as merely an illusion, Hitomi continued the task of hanging the white bed linens on the clothesline.

It had been greater than two weeks since the incident by the lake, and all were more than willing to forget the horrid event. Hitomi had recovered quickly as expected. Upon her awakening the day after, the young Governess had seen herself so well attended to that left her exceedingly grateful of the young master's generosity. Also, Hitomi found the presence of Eldric that morning to be a delightful surprise and much welcomed joy. It was clearly obvious that the young gentleman was deeply concerned for her well-being. Despite her expedient recovery in a mere three days, Van, to the young woman's utter amazement, had adamantly insisted that she remained in bed for the complete week to ensure she truly regained her full health. Although it was well-meant, Hitomi had to admit that she was slightly annoyed. She was an energetic woman who preferred to be up and about as soon as possible; thus his insistence that she remained an invalid for another three days was insufferable.

"I am deeply grateful for your help, Miss Hitomi," Elsie thanked again.

The older woman smiled and replied, "There is no need for thanks, Elsie. I am more than happy to be of service."

"Oh, but a Governess should not have been bothered with household shores. You're—."

"Nonsense," Hitomi interrupted. "It would be ill of me to idle the time away when there is work to be done. Besides, with Merle accompanying Mr. Freid on a tour of the oceanfront near Camerson, there is little else for me to do around here. And I simply hate to waste time when I could be more productive."

The young girl regarded Hitomi with earnest admiration before continuing her duties.

Several hours later, they were finally done. As Hitomi parted from Elsie upon returning to the manor, she encountered Van waiting for her in the reading room.

"Miss Kanzaki," Van immediately addressed her upon her entrance. "I have made plans to visit the city of Lanchester, and I would like you to accompany me."

"Accompany you to Lanchester?" Hitomi asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, that's right," he responded then, after considering her expression, added in assurance: "There will be a small party that will meet us there."

"I see."

Van regarded her reaction a moment before asking, "Are you not in favour of going to Lanchester?"

"No," Hitomi quickly replied, "I mean yes…" She bit her lips to recompose herself. "I would love to join your party." She gave him a heartfelt smile. "I have never been to a large metropolis before. It will be most exciting."

The gentleman gave her a curious look before responding: "It is not much different from a large town. Just noisier, more crowded, and filthy."

"It appears that you do not particularly like to go to this city," Hitomi remarked. "Then why have you arranged for a tour of it?"

"For a change in scenery," the young gentleman simply stated. "We will leave at ten. Please be ready by then."

He departed from the room, leaving a rather baffled young Governess behind. _A change in scenery?_ She thought in wonder. _Whatever could he mean? He hardly ever stays in one place, himself._

Hitomi looked at the old hanging clock on the wall and noted with horror that it was now half-pass nine.

"What?" She exclaimed. "He could have given me a more advanced notice." The Governess stormed toward her bedroom to quickly change her gown, all the while muttering, "Does he think it easy to change out of these dresses? Such a self-absorbed, unthoughtful man."

Lanchester was a different city than the one she passed through on her way to Eslaie two months ago; it was a much larger and busier municipal located a little over three hours ride south of Adelain.

Paradoxically, in the initial hour, Hitomi sat rather uneasily in the luxurious Burnaby coach with its deep maroon velvet cushions, dark leather interior, and fine silk draperies. It was certainly not a matter of physical comfort, for nothing could have been more comfortable than sitting on the extra thick wool-stuffed seats. No, it was more of a state of mind. The young governess had never ridden in such an extravagant carriage before, and being so closely confronted with all this finery stood to remind her of her real position in society – something which she temporarily forgotten during her blissful stay at Eslaie.

Also, her companion's silence only added to her discomfort. Van had not uttered a single word since the carriage left the estate more than an hour ago. He seemed to be preoccupied looking out his window with an expression that clearly suggested he was deep in thought.

Seeking to regain her poise and hide her unease from the young man sitting diagonally from her on the other side, the Governess decided to take Van's lead and turned her attention to the ever-changing scenery passing outside as the team of four white horses pulled the carriage along at a steady pace.

A moment later, unnoticed by Hitomi, Van turned his attention her way. He wordlessly noted her stiff posture and clenched hands. A question surfaced in his mind but the gentleman decided against voicing it.

As he regarded her, Van reflected back on that night he came into her room to briefly check on her before retiring to his own. Her face had been frighteningly pale beneath the moonlight, and her breathing had clearly shown a much-dwindled strength. He could not fathom what went through her mind while she struggled to free herself from those weeds beneath the cold water before his arrival.

As he recounted the unpleasant event, one particular incident, which previously went unnoticed, now rose clearly in his mind. He had breathed through her lips. The sudden shocking revelation greatly startled him and faintly tinted his cheeks with a rosy hue. Inwardly scolding himself for such an absurd reaction, he threw any fragments of such a memory aside.

Returning to the incident, he thought: _It must certainly have been a most horrid experience_. _And yet,_ _she made no complaint about her condition or even cried to relieve, what most likely remained, a great sense of dread from the ordeal. _

His expression softened ever so slightly when he recognized the very emotion he observed that night resurfaced in his soul once again. There were only five other individuals Van would attach this feeling to but he had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that this amazing young woman had justly gained it. That over the two months he was acquainted with her, Van had come to hold a great respect for Hitomi – a woman that matched him in wit and spirit.

Unexpectedly, the young Governess turned around and their gazes met.

Unabashed by the sudden confrontation, Van spoke in a serious tone: "I'm afraid I have been rather uncivil to you during the past two weeks, Miss Kanzaki."

This was certainly not something she expected to hear after the long silence.

Shifting his gaze to the leather seat in front of him, the gentleman continued, "I have not properly expressed my deepest gratitude to you for saving my sister. So please allow me to do so now." Turning to look directly into her eyes, he said most sincerely, "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and I realize that I will forever be indebted to you."

For a moment, Hitomi was unable to respond. The intensity in his garnet eyes and gravity of his expression left her breathless. At length, she managed to compose a reply.

"You owe me nothing, Mr. Fanel," she said, "and neither does your sister. I am only happy to see that she is safe and well."

Van's expression was slightly altered by her words. "You are most gracious," the gentleman remarked, "but I cannot dismiss this so easily. What you did out of the purity of your heart and the risk such an action could have caused you, I know I could never truly return. So I am in your service and until I can repay you for your kindness, you will not be able to persuade me otherwise."

"But you must recall that you had also saved my life. I believe that is equal enough payment."

The young gentleman shook his head, negating her statement. "That deed cannot equate with yours," he said, letting his gaze shift to the window behind her. "I was acting upon instinct as a gentleman finding a lady in distress. It is not the same."

"But I too had acted upon instinct. Isn't that what we all should do in such a case?"

She caught his eyes, and Hitomi could clearly see surprise written on his attractive features. Van watched a smile slowly spread across her lips. The expression on her face was an odd mix of appreciation and amusement.

"Very well then," Hitomi resigned. "I see that it is pointless to argue with you now. Be indebted to me if you wish, should it make you feel better. However, I have not the inclination of calling up this favour."

"I am very much surprise," she heard him spoke in a quiet tone. He held her gaze for a moment, fully aware that the carriage had now begun to stop. Turning toward the door as the footman began to open it, Van said, "Most people would jump at the chance of having someone like me in their favour. I wonder if you are truly that benevolent or simply cunning." Leaving her a brief, meaningful glance, the young master stepped out of the carriage.

Hitomi looked after him with astonished and puzzled eyes.

Still pondering the meaning of his last comment, the young Governess failed to see, at first, the place at which they had just stopped. However, as she heard her name called, the woman looked up and gasped in awe.

There stood before her was a magnificent mansion that, although could not be compared to the size and majesty of Eslaie, was beautiful nonetheless. It had a ruddy brick face that highlighted the white window covers opened to each side of the glass pane like dove's wings. At the top of a few stone steps, stood a middle-age man with large, mirthful eyes and rosy cheeks, holding a simple but elegant double door opened for his arriving master.

On one side of the entryway, stood a row of servants dressed in dark maroon uniforms and white aprons. They all greeted the gentleman as he passed by. Van, in turn, took the time to return each salutation warmly.

"Welcome back, Mr. Fanel," the butler said, bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Lann," Van said, "How have you all managed while I was away?"

"Very well, Sir," Lann responded cheerfully. "We have kept Cordon in top shape since your last visit four months ago."

"I see," Van said as his eyes swept through the well-maintained interior of finely polished wood oak, rich rugs, and antique paintings. "Keep up the wonderful work."

"Thank you, Sir. Oh, by the way Mr. Fanel, Mr. Marquise and Mr. Vadaelia are here."

"Very well. Lann, please have Jana prepare some tea and snacks," Van commissioned. "I believe Miss Kanzaki would like some refreshment before the remaining party arrives."

"Right away, Sir." Turning to the young woman standing quietly behind his master, Lann said, "Welcome to Cordon, Governess Kanzaki. I am Lann Hearting, and it is my humblest pleasure to be at your service. May I take your cloak?"

Curtsying in return, she said, "Yes, thank you. And please, just call me, Hitomi."

Lann was quiet for a moment before he nodded with a broad smile. "Very well, Miss Hitomi. Please, come this way. Refreshments will be served to you in a few moments."

He led them to the tearoom, which was only a third of the size of the one at Eslaie. However, unlike the grandeur of the other large estate, Cordon was a nice, cozy little house – little in context of Van's vast wealth - that held an atmosphere of tranquil intimacy and casualness. Those who served here were also a great contrast to their counterparts at Eslaie. Whereas Thomason embodied a certain dignified air and warmth, Lann was simply energetic and outright friendly.

"It is certainly wonderful to have you visiting again, Mr. Fanel," Lann added before departing.

Hitomi gave Van an inquisitive look but the gentleman decidedly ignored her.

As they stepped into the room, the other two guests stood up to greet them warmly.

"Ah, Miss Hitomi, Fanel, it's about time you two arrived," was Kelan's expected salutation.

"I believe we are on time," Van calmly responded.

"It's a great pleasure to see you, Miss Kanzaki," Eldric said most affectionately. "I am most relieved to see you are in good health once again."

"Thank you, Mr. Marquise," Hitomi returned kindly. "But I believe I owe it all to Mr. Fanel's generous hospitality."

Van said nothing.

Turning to his friend, he added, "I am grateful for this invitation, Fanel. I haven't been to Lanchester for a long time. It will be a most refreshing change."

Nodding, the young master took his seat near the window.

"Ah, Fanel is all generosity," Kelan exclaimed. "He is well known as a great benefactor to many people."

Hitomi was astonished to hear this. She glanced over at the subject of their fledgling conversation but saw that he was looking indifferently out the window.

"Seeing your look, Miss Kanzaki," Kelan said, "I understand it that you find this information rather dubious?"

"Oh, no," Hitomi immediately responded as she glanced worriedly at Van, fearful that her reaction might have offended him.

Noticing her concern, Kelan assured, "Do not worry, Miss Kanzaki. It will take more than mere expressions to rile this gentleman. Otherwise, I would have long been given the boot." He gave his standoffish friend a humorous grin before continuing. "But perhaps, I should explain. You don't mind do you, Fanel?"

"If I said I did, would you cease your conversation?" Van asked.

"I am disappointed, my friend," Kelan said, feigning offense. "You should know me well enough to direct such a question."

"I was relying on false hope. My apologies."

"Apology accepted," his gentleman-friend said light-heartedly. "Well, now, where should I begin?"

"Mr. Vadaelia?" Hitomi exclaimed, completely mortified by such obvious rudeness.

"Don't mind him," Eldric said with a chuckle. "It just wouldn't be Vadaelia if he had complied. And Van rarely ever takes offense to his comical ways. Besides, despite his teasing manner, Vadaelia knows his boundaries."

Hitomi watched the exchange between the two gentlemen curiously. The young Governess could not help but wonder why a proud and reserved man like Van would tolerate and even befriend someone like Vadaelia – whom was quite his complete opposite.

"Take this place here, for instance," Kelan began. "It is hardly ever used by Fanel or his sister. So logically, one would expect him to give it up. In fact, Marquise and I have tried several times to persuade him to do so. It is such a waste of expenses to keep a place you don't have any use for."

"Then why do you keep it?"

"Because he is generous," Kelan answered for Van. "If he had given up this place, then those he now employed must also be let out."

Hitomi's eyes widened in understanding.

"These people were originally homeless and penniless individuals that dwell in the poor quarters here at Lanchester," Eldric said, a look of deep regards appeared in his eyes when he glanced at his silent friend. Turning to Hitomi, he added with a smile, "That is why these servants act so overzealous in attending Fanel's requests. They owe him the very life they currently live."

"Indebtedness is an excellent tool to enforce servitude into those beneath you," Kelan remarked nonchalantly.

Having taken enough abuse, Van stood up and headed toward the door. As he passed by he said, "You two have better stopped this nonsense. It will not do to mode Miss Kanzaki's opinion with fallacies."

They watched as he left the room in obvious agitation.

After a brief consideration, Kelan said, "I believe we affronted him."

"You think?" Eldric asked with raised eyebrows.

Hitomi gazed at the closed door in silence. The initial compassionate picture of Van was marred by his friend's last suggestive statement. It should be explained that Kelan was not intentionally being impertinent, nor did he want to reflect negatively on his valued friend in any way. However, the gentleman's lack of judicious judgement in his behaviour regarding this particular matter was merely a reflection of his ignorance due to his aristocratic upbringing.

Unfortunately, the conflicting image that was conveyed to the young Governess left her rather uncertain of Van's character. Despite being in his company and his abode for some time now, Hitomi still found it difficult to formulate a solid opinion of Van. His conduct toward her had so far been civil, if one were to neglect their many arguments. The difficulty, the lady found, lay in his silent and reserved nature. This man was a mystery to her, like the wilderness that surrounded Eslaie. Nothing could be extrapolated from his expression or tone of voice, and his words were most often carefully spoken. There had been times when he did surprise her with rather overt comments but nothing to the extent of revealing his true thoughts. The young woman had never met an individual whose heart and soul were so heavily guarded. Even his eyes were closed to the world.

Sighing inwardly, Hitomi thought how stressful it was to live with such an unpredictable and incomprehensible man. Nevertheless, she could not deny that she had been most fortunate to attain this position at Eslaie - unconsciously adding a subtle feeling of contentment in crossing paths with this particular gentleman and his sister.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when the door opened once again and the final guests stepped in.

"Miss Vale, Miss Eleanor, what a delight to see you both again," Eldric greeted the sisters as he and the others stood up.

"Mr. Marquise," Azalea curtsied gracefully. "It is always a pleasure to meet you, and Mr. Vadaelia as well."

The two sisters then briefly exchanged a civil salutation to the young Governess.

"You have such a beautiful city home, Mr. Fanel," Eleanor commented as Van stepped in behind them.

"Thank you, Miss Eleanor," Van said.

"Oh but you shouldn't be surprised, Eleanor," Azalea said as she looked at Van intently. "Mr. Fanel has shown to have excellent taste when it comes to fine homes and décor."

"I may have good judgement in many things, Miss Vale," Van said as he looked directly at her with eyes that hid a deeper meaning, "but when it comes to homes and décor, I cannot take such credits."

"Oh, but that cannot be so," Eleanor said, oblivious to the exchange between her sister and the young gentleman. "The beauty of Cordon clearly proves your statement wrong, Mr. Fanel. You are much too modest of your own excellent sense."

Turning to the younger sister, whom was a year his junior, Van's expression changed into a more amiable one. He responded, "In truth, Miss Eleanor, the beauty you see before you is a reflection of my sister's aesthetics and not mine."

The young woman was at loss for words.

"But surely," Hitomi spoke up, catching their attention, "the final decision must have been made by you, Mr. Fanel. If you had not been in agreement with her, then you would not have purchased this place."

Van looked at Hitomi for a moment, an unreadable expression lay on his face. Unexpectedly, a smile appeared on his lips.

At this moment, two servants bringing in a large tray of desserts and tea interrupted them, thereby ending this brief battle of words.

Hitomi said very little after that as she watched the exchanges between the two women and the gentlemen, particularly Van. She found it rather strange how coldly Van treated one sister and cordially to the other. The young Governess could not help but wonder what circumstances occurred between Van and Azalea that resulted in this acidic relationship displayed so noticeably before her.

Just then, Azalea turned her attention to Hitomi and said, "Have you been to Lanchester before, Miss Kanzaki?"

"I, unfortunately, have not," Hitomi responded.

"I see," Azalea said. "Well, it must be rather costly for you to travel all the way from Wesertshire, I suppose – it should be nearly four days ride with a change in coach at Arenton. Then, of course, there's the search for a suitable accommodation once you're here. I would suggest one of the inner city inns, if you decide to come here yourself later. It is not as tasteful as those on the outskirts of the city, and certainly not comparable to Cordon, but it should be most affordable to you."

Feeling rather uneasy at Azalea's most discourteous comments, Eldric spoke up in Hitomi's defense, "I don't believe Miss Kanzaki should ever get the chance to come here alone, Miss Vale." Turning to give the young Governess a friendly smile, he continued, "Most often, I predict several friends would accompany her. And there would always be a house or two here that's readily available to her should she ever require one during her visitation. Right, Fanel?"

The particular gentleman, to whom the question was directed, had been rather silent throughout this exchange. His expression as always was inscrutable but his eyes held a certain light of anger. Being openly addressed to, Van spoke up in a collected tone: "Most certainly. There is one in particular that would always be readily accessible to Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi looked at Van in complete disbelief. He returned her gaze with indecipherable garnet eyes.

Azalea fell into a simmering silence. Each time she baited, he would trip the trap and escaped. However, Azalea was a determined woman. What gave her most comfort and a sense of superiority was the knowledge that, despite her loss in the verbal battles against Van, she had the upper hand in more significant matters that included a particularly important connection. Looking at the gentleman, whose attention was turned away from her, Azalea smiled surreptitiously. _And he knows this as well._

"Ah, let us be off," Kelan cried out in obvious boredom. "The afternoon is wasting away and we have yet to have a jaunt around the city."

"I agree with Mr. Vadaelia," Eleanor said excitedly. "There is a lovely vendor set up by Delhy Street that I plan to see. We should head there immediately before it closes up."

"There should be at least four more hours of business before shops begin to close, Miss Eleanor," Eldric said.

"Oh, I know but we must go there first," Eleanor pleaded. "I am most excited to see it."

"Very well," Van said. "We have spent too much time here anyway."

Eleanor turned and gave Van a most appreciative smile. Taking the gentleman's offered arm, they stepped out of the house to be followed closely behind by Azalea, Kelan, Hitomi, and Eldric.

What met their gazes, upon stepping onto the city's main road, were lofty two- to three-story buildings with dark brick faces, dusty windows, and tall chimneys. The buildings were clustered close together, leaving only narrow dank alleyways harbouring rubbishes and disease-infested rats. A good number of people dressed in both rags and fine black coats skirted about the wide roads that were lined with shops selling various odds and ends.

The sounds of merchants advertising their products or babes wailing incessantly at their busy mother's knees filled the late afternoon air. Loud clicking of horses' shoes on hard cobblestone streets appeared and disappeared intermittently throughout the scene. Indeed, the metropolis was all Van said it would be: crowded, noisy, and grimy. In other words, it was simply spectacular.

Hitomi was overwhelmed with all the magnificent displays of goods in storefronts and windows. She was in awe of the enormity of the buildings that seemed to stretch right into the skies. She was left breathless by the brisk pace of city life. In all, the young Governess was finding this excursion most enjoyable.

The party soon turned down a smaller street that seemed to be even nosier and busier. Hitomi quickly noticed with delight that a variety of kiosks had been set up along both sides of the street. Colourful canvases were propped up with wooden stilts to serve as makeshift roofs, protecting the precious merchandises displayed upon old wooden tables beneath.

Hitomi saw that Van and Eleanor had stopped by a booth showcasing a splendid array of fine jewelleries. Eleanor bent over to peer closely at one particularly expensive ruby necklace.

"A most wondrous display, don't you agree, Miss Kanzaki?" Eldric spoke up beside her.

"Yes, it is," Hitomi said most exuberantly. "I have never experienced so many different sights and sounds like this before. It almost seems to overwhelm my senses." The young woman let out a light laughter.

Eldric gazed at her lovingly. "I can certainly understand," he said. "I remember the first time I visited Lanchester when I was younger, I was most excited. My mother had a hard time containing me. Although," and he placed a thoughtful hand to his chin, "I remember the buildings to be much taller than this."

Hitomi let out a laugh. "I'm sure it must have been to a young child."

"I suppose you are right." Eldric let out a chuckle.

"I take it that you haven't recently visited Lanchester, Mr. Marquise."

"No, unfortunately, it has been several years since I've been here." Continuing in a more solemn voice, the gentleman said, "Ever since my mother fell ill and have been restricted to her bed, I have not had the chance to come to this city."

"Oh dear," Hitomi said with earnest concern, "I am sorry to hear that your mother is not well. I hope that she will improve very soon."

Eldric smiled appreciatively at her. "Thank you for your concern, Miss Kanzaki. I also hope that her health will soon recover. Then I will take her here. She has always loved city entertainments."

Hitomi watched Eldric with a warm expression, noting how affectionate he sounded when he talked about his beloved mother.

In the distance, Van had unconsciously been observing the unaware couple for the past few minutes. Their laughter had initially caught his attention, and now he found himself glancing over at them from time to time. He was curious what their conversations were and the reason which elicited such a melodious laughter from the young Governess.

"What do you think, Mr. Fanel?" Eleanor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning back to the attractive young woman, Van noticed that she held a finely made necklace of diamonds and rubies in her hand.

"It's lovely," he said simply.

"I think so, too," the lady nodded with approval. Turning to the vendor, she said, "I'll take this one."

"Excellent choice, Madam. It is one of the finest in the selection."

"What a wonderful day," Eleanor commented while the vendor carefully wrapped up her purchase.

"Yes, it is," Van responded.

"Well, it seems that they are having quite an enjoyable time," the young lady remarked upon noticing the happy conversation between Hitomi and Eldric.

Van turned his gaze toward them but made no response.

"I have heard that she saved Miss Fanel's life. Is that true?"

"That is correct."

"My," Eleanor said in amazement. "To imagine it, a woman knowing how to swim like a fish. I should not prefer to learn such exhausting exercises. And yet, she does not know how to sing or play or paint. She must have had a very peculiar upbringing to be lacking such feminine qualities. But she is a rather good Governess, from what I've heard. You are most fortunate to have found such a capable individual to tutor Miss Fanel."

Van looked at Hitomi for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, she is an excellent Governess." Turning to Eleanor he continued, "Merle has certainly taken a liking to her."

"Indeed?" Eleanor exclaimed. "Then that settles all doubt in my mind. I shall see Miss Kanzaki now in a most respectful light."

As they moved along down the street, stopping here-and-there to look at various things on display, Hitomi's attention began to slowly turn toward the young master and Miss Eleanor. As she noted earlier, Van's demeanour toward the younger sister was much more pleasant than his behaviour toward the elder. Shifting her focus to the lady, Hitomi noticed in Eleanor's shy glances and warm gazes the light of a strong attachment toward Van. Looking at the gentleman, the young Governess could not tell whether or not he returned the lady's affection. He was certainly very courteous and reasonably attentive to her.

As they walked by an alley, a child unexpectedly ran out and grabbed onto Van's long, black coat. The gentleman stopped and looked down at the ragged youngster.

"Please, Sir," the orphaned boy spoke in a small, pleading voice. "Please spare some change for me and my sister."

"Hmph." Van heard Azalea huffed in annoyance as she passed by.

"Please, Sir. I beg of you. A penny, only a penny would do."

Hitomi watched as Van crouched down to the child's eyelevel. He raised a hand and placed it gently upon the boy's head and said, "A penny would buy you nothing."

The boy mistook his comment as a scorn and began to whimper in misery.

"There, there," Van said in a voice Hitomi had only heard him used when he talked to Merle. He reached for the boy's hand and dropped several paper notes into his dirty palms.

The child looked at the money in shock before glancing up at Van with a most grateful smile. "Thank you, Sir! Oh, thank you so much."

Van simply smiled but Hitomi noticed that a rather sad expression appeared in his eyes.

As the youngster ran off toward the alley, where a small girl about two years his junior stood waiting, he turned and shouted, "Bless you, Sir! And may your kindness be returned!"

When the children disappeared back into the dark corridor, Van stood up and turned around. His eyes caught Hitomi's gaze. The sorrowful light remained within those dark, maroon pupils. Wordlessly, he walked on ahead.

It was at this very instant that Hitomi finally witnessed Van's true character. All that she had doubted before vanished upon seeing the kindness behind his cold, hard mask.

"You were rather foolish, Mr. Fanel," Azalea remarked. "There have been instances where children are used as baits to lure unsuspecting benevolent individuals into the alleyway, where they are beaten and robbed. Or, if you were fortunate, a horde of those filthy little kids would overrun you and steal all your valuables. You should be more cautious and not let kindness be your risk."

Van made no response as he walked passed her.

Approximately an hour later, the small party found themselves looking at beautiful figurines displayed behind a grand window of a rather large shop. The porcelains were finely crafted and beautifully painted that made them appear rather lifelike.

"Mr. Marquise," Eleanor called to Eldric, "do come look at this particular statuette. I believe it would be a most fitting gift for your mother. If I recall, she loves the ballet."

Eldric stepped over and gazed down at a delicate figurine of a beautiful ballet dancer fully costumed with fancy plumes and flowing hair.

"I must agree you have made an excellent choice, Miss Eleanor. That ballet statuette is certainly beautiful."

"Then come," Eleanor said as she stepped into the shop. "You must purchase it for her."

Eldric quickly followed suit. Kelan and Azalea decided to move on ahead. This left Hitomi and Van standing silently in front of the shop as they waited for their companions.

"Which particular figurine do you fancy, Miss Kanzaki?" Van unexpectedly asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure," Hitomi said as her eyes swept over the selections. "They are all very beautiful."

"True," Van said, "but there must be one that stands out among the others."

"Well, if I must decide, then that one." She pointed to a statue of a woman dressed in a blue and white gown that flowed behind her like she was facing the wind. Her incredibly long, dark hair was swept back, revealing a lovely face with garnet eyes that held a rather forlorn expression. From her back, sprouted a pair of magnificent white wings that were fully spread out on both sides as if she was ready to take flight.

Van was silent for a moment as he observed the fine features of the porcelain Hitomi had decided upon. Oddly enough, it was also the same figurine he had chosen as well, for the woman's features reminded him greatly of his deceased mother.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Hitomi asked as her emerald eyes fell lovingly on the statuette.

"She is," Van whispered in response.

Unexpectedly, Hitomi looked up and noticed in the window's reflection a silver object sparkling behind her. A sudden rush of fear overtook her entire body. Stiffly and gradually, the young Governess turned around.

There stood directly across the street was a tall man with broad shoulders, wearing a long blue coat and top hat. His back was to her but in his hand he held a very ornate and unusual looking silver cane.

_Impossible_, Hitomi thought fearfully. _It can't be him._ _It just can't be him. But the cane…that silver cane._

Having sensed that someone was watching him, the stranger began to slowly turn around. Hitomi's heartbeat increased with every second and every motion the man made. Her eyes and mind captured each instant like a still-shot photographer, before putting all the scenes together and running it at full speed to get a motion picture.

The stranger had fully turned his face and was now looking at her rather bewilderingly.

_It's not him_, Hitomi sighed in relief. _Thank goodness, it's not him_.

Her sudden stiff posture, quick intakes of breath, and nervous air did not escape Van's notice. He glanced down at her and shockingly noted how pale she had become.

"Miss Kanzaki, are you feeling well?" he asked, evidently concerned for her.

Although relieved, the fear that rose in her did not immediately leave, and it left her feeling rather weak and disconcerted.

Raising a hand to her forehead, she responded, "No, I'm afraid I feel a sudden dizziness."

Van instinctively reached out to hold her hand and arm to steady her, he said, "You look awfully pale. You must not have fully regained your health, and this excursion has been too much for you."

"No, it's not—."

"Please, hold onto my arm and lean on me if you need to," Van interrupted her. "We will head back immediately."

Hitomi nodded and obligingly took his arm. Just as they passed the store entrance, Eldric and Eleanor stepped out. They immediately noticed the scene but before they had a chance to voice their thoughts, Van said: "Miss Kanzaki is not feeling well. I will take her back to Cordon straight away. But please, do not let us interrupt your enjoyment."

"Think of no such thing," Eleanor exclaimed. "Miss Kanzaki's condition is our most important concern."

"Quite certainly," Eldric said. "We shall all return promptly."

It took them nearly a half-hour to reach Cordon. During that time, Van had acted most gentlemanly, physically supporting her and whispering encouraging words to ease her anxiety. The remaining party was also exceedingly comforting, including Azalea. Upon seeing the blanche face of the young Governess, the lady further hastened their return.

As they reached the small manor, Hitomi began to recover. The colours returned to her cheeks and the subtle trembling eased from her body. Van had insisted that she rested in bed but the young woman informed him that she felt much better.

"It was a short dizzy spell," Hitomi said. "It has now passed and I feel much recovered."

"Are you quite certain?" Van asked.

Hitomi looked up and saw, quite clearly, that he was very worried about her. She gave him an assuring smile and responded, "Yes, I am quite well now. Thank you."

Nodding, the gentleman turned and addressed a servant girl to bring some refreshments for the Governess immediately.

"We will remain here for dinner," the young master declared. "It will not be advisable to have you return to Eslaie any sooner."

"I am extremely sorry to have ruined everyone's enjoyment in this way," Hitomi said despondently.

"Think nothing of it." Van dismissed her apology. "If there is anyone to blame, it should rightly be me."

"But Mr. Fanel—."

"I should have been more sensible to your condition, Miss Kanzaki. After all, it has only been two weeks since you recovered from the incident. That is hardly enough time for you to have fully regained your health, and asking you to exert yourself on this excursion through the city was a poor decision on my part. Please, accept my apologies."

"Mr. Fanel," Eleanor said, "I believe you are the last person to have the blame, should there be one."

"I agree wholeheartedly with Miss Eleanor," Hitomi said as she looked at him warmly. "Let us set aside the matter this instant. Mr. Fanel, if you insist that the blame is not rightly mine, then you must agree with me that it must not be yours either. It shall be no one's but that of a coincidence."

Van looked at her for a moment before he responded with a genuine smile, "Very well then Miss Kanzaki. I will concede to you this time."

Hitomi found this moment to be a rare and precious event, for never had she witnessed such an unguarded smile and warmth appear on his features as it did briefly toward the end of their exchange. To be honest, she was very pleased to catch a glimpse of this aspect of the gentleman's personality. She only wished that he would reveal it more often because she found his smile to be very becoming of him.

Hitomi and Van did not return to Eslaie until late that evening, after seeing their guests off after dinner. Little was exchanged during the coach ride back as each was more or less occupied with their thoughts on the day's events. However, it must be said that the atmosphere among the occupants was distinctly different on the return than from the departure.

Van and Hitomi found Thomason was anxiously awaiting their arrival in the foyer for nearly an hour. His grim face clearly suggested that something troubling was afoot.

The young gentleman inquired with a frown, "Is there something the matter, Thomason?"

"There is a messenger here from North Avery," Thomason said immediately, any civil greetings frankly forgotten. "He said he had been travelling all week without rest to deliver a most urgent news that he refused to disclose."

"I see," Van said in a disturbed voice. As he turned to leave he said, "Please direct him to the general office, Thomason. I will meet him there."

"Yes, Sir."

"Also, Thomason, have Beth attend to Miss Kanzaki. She had fallen ill during our trip in Lanchester and may need careful attention."

"There is no need, really," Hitomi protested but her words were left unheard by the retreating gentleman.

"Please, get some rest in the reading room, Miss Kanzaki. I will inform Beth immediately of your condition."

"Do not worry about me, Thomason," Hitomi said. "I believe there is more urgent matter you should attend to."

Nodding, the old man quickly left to gather the unexpected guest who was waiting most apprehensively in the visitor's parlour.

Hitomi remained standing in the foyer for a moment longer after the two men had departed. She could not help but wonder, with an unsettling heart, what news this individual could have brought to induce such an ominous sense of dread to the entire mansion.

Behind closed doors, a troubling exchange was unfolding.

The messenger, Van soon found, was the eldest son of North Avery's mayor. The business, which was revealed immediately after the doors closed, involved a great concern of the devastating disease that was spreading rapidly from the northwestern regions of Alcone: a small, remote village only a day's ride away from North Avery.

This disease, known as Poor's fire for the first person diagnosed with the illness Derrick Poor, was a terrible illness that caused a person to burn with fever for four days before succumbing to death on the morn of the fifth day. It was a rare disease that appeared sporadically throughout history. Because of this sparse appearance, very little was known about it: where it originated and how it was spread remained unresolved. Fortunately, there was a cure, which one village apothecary serendipitously discovered during an attempt to treat a young patient some years ago. This newly founded knowledge was quickly spread throughout the continent of Airis but, like with all knowledge that was delivered with haste, many details were soon missing or misinterpreted. Now, there were very few who truly knew how to cure this disease. To make matters worse, Poor's fire had not been seen for nearly a century; so what little information that was correctly retained might now be completely lost.

"Are you certain?" Van asked with a grim expression.

"We are quite certain," the older man responded. "One of our citizens had recently visited a family member in Alcone not more than a month ago. Soon after they left, this family member became ill with a burning fever that lasted for four days. She then died on the fifth."

"Four-sign-onto-five," Van muttered the trademark name of the disease's effect. "It is undoubtedly Poor's fire. This is troubling news indeed."

"And to make matters worse," the young man whom introduced himself as Kurt Ash continued in an unsteady voice, "we suspect that a member of our town has also been infected."

Van looked up in utter horror. He knew that the disease could spread very rapidly if left untreated. A single infection would inevitably lead to more.

"Who is it?"

"Pardon?" Kurt asked because Van had barely whispered his question.

"Who caught the disease?" the young master repeated a little louder.

"It is," Kurt looked down in grief, "my son."

Van sucked in a quick breath. "So…it is Evan then."

"Yes," Kurt cried out in a constrained voice. "That is why…that is why I've come here to see you, Mr. Fanel." He looked directly into the other gentleman's eyes and pleaded, "Your family has been our town's benefactor for as long as I can remember, and we are more than grateful of your generosity, you in particular, Mr. Fanel, but please…please help me." The grief-stricken father buried his face in his hands as he continued: "I don't want to lose him. My only child."

Van ran a distraught hand through his ebony hair. Clearly this news had a great impact upon him. Van had been acquainted with the Ash family for a long time, back since when his father was still alive. Furthermore, he had often visited their homes when he was near and spent a good deal of time with their young son, Evan Ash, whom was only six years of age – near the same age that Merle was when their mother died.

"How long have you suspected he's been ill?"

"A day before I left. That's about a week ago, including the five day's ride from Avery to your estate."

"That long ago," Van thought aloud.

"When I left," Kurt hastily added, "he didn't have the fevers yet. But…but I don't know…how he is now."

"It usually takes another two weeks before the onset of the fevers," Van explained. "If he hasn't shown those symptoms yet, then there may still be time."

After a moment of contemplation, Van placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulders as he stood up. Looking down at his companion, he said, "Stay for the night and get some rest before you return home tomorrow."

Kurt gave Van a most grateful nod. The young master opened the door and just about to step out when he was stopped by Kurt's question. "Mr. Fanel, there is hope, right?"

The other gentleman did not immediately respond. At length, with his back still facing his guest, Van said, "Let us believe so." Then the door shut with a resounding click in the now silent room.

**

* * *

**

**Next…Chapter 6: Stricken **

**Author's note:** Finally! I'm sorry I'm late in writing this chapter. As you may expect, life's been keeping me extremely busy. But I did put my foot down and managed to complete this. It doesn't contain as much action as the previous chapter but I had wanted to focus more on character interaction and development to move that part of the plotline along. I hope you all still enjoyed reading it. I realized from your reviews that many of you assumed from the last scene in the previous chapter that Van is in love – realizes he's in love. I did intend the scene to be romantic but, unfortunately, no, Van does not realize that he's in love; that is if he is even in love…yet –wink-. That was one of the points I wanted to clear up when I wrote this chapter, and I hope I was able to do so. The small "flame" I referred to is actually a growing respect he feels for Hitomi. However, I have hinted at various times that there might be something more going on –wink- but you will just have to wait and read to fine out what it is exactly –laughs cruelly-.

**Thank You always to my wonderful reviewers. **Please, keep sending in your comments. At times, there were many suggestions you made that have helped me a lot during the writing process. So don't hesitate to give me your thoughts and opinions – as long as they are considerate and reasonable. Anyways, since I will be extra busy for the next two months…I guess I would estimate the next chapter to be out in late February. I will most definitely have at least one chapter out every month, if it comes to that. By the time April comes around, I should have more time. So please, bare with me for these couple of months. Thanks for everyone's patience.

**Majka:** You are right that the bedroom scene (no, not _that_ kind of bedroom scene :P ) is rather modern, and that Van's action would certainly have been frowned upon by his society. And I was very well aware of it when I wrote it – that's why I only had him sat there and not touched her. Anyways, it was my intention in writing that scene to show that Van isn't the type of person who likes to wholly conform to society's rules. He is certainly not a rebel but he is a free-spirited individual much like Hitomi. That is a distinct aspect of their characters even in the anime, and which I really want to capture in this story. In society, Van will maintain a severe control on his actions but in his own home, I allowed him some freedom. Also, I intended it to be a private insight the readers get into Van's character through his action. Van was truly concerned about Hitomi and felt rather guilty that this happened to her. If you have noticed, he takes Hitomi's safety and health as part of his responsibility as her employer and host. And so, on his way to bed, he decided to check on her briefly. I wouldn't say that Van is no longer a gentleman simply because he went into her room late at night to check on her out of worry. I intentionally showed that he maintained his distance (no he did not sit _that_ close to her :) ) and not touched her as a way to show how respectable and trustworthy he is – a part of his character that Hitomi has not yet truly discovered :). Those were my intentions for writing this particular scene. Yes, I tend to over plan things ;

**Dilly-sammas luver:** What can I say, I'm a visual person :) . I practically imagine each scene in my head as I write, so I guess that's how the details come out.

**Missing White Wings 15:** I've realized from yours and many other reviews that you assumed from the last scene in the previous chapter that Van has fallen in love. As I explained above, the scene was intentionally meant to be romantic but, unfortunately, no…Van isn't in love, yet. I hope I was able to clear up that misunderstanding in this chapter. The small "flame" I referred to is actually a growing respect he feels for Hitomi. I know, I am just downright evil toying with the characters the way I am but I can't have things move too fast, now can I? When will they admit they love each other? Hmm, the question is…Will they fall in love with each other? –laughs like a sinister villain-.

**EsCaFReaK101**: Like I've written to the reviewer above, he's not hooked yet ;) And yes, who does she love? Interesting question…hmmm.

**Blah:** Sooo…either Van or Eldric is fine with you, huh? Well, as it is revealed in this chapter, Van's not the only one who has competitions :) .

**Orangeclover:** Not at all, your review made perfect sense. And thank you. I'm a visual person myself. I like to see the images in my mind as I read and I also do that when I write – so I'm glad it came through.

**Tigger093061:** So you think that Van is beginning to fall for Hitomi's feminine charms:) . I wonder…:P

**Darkmist101:** Oh, there's another surprise coming. Have I piqued your interest:P

**Cev: **Eldric…sneaking into Hitomi's room –eyes bulge out-. That would be mortifying indeed! No, Eldric is far too much of a gentleman to do that…Aren't you my good Eldric? –pats him on the head- :p

**Rainstorm Elegance:** Most definitely, Hitomi won't be going to Eldric's manor alone. That would be unheard off in that time period. However, I have an interesting set up in mind for that particular event, which I plan to write in the next couple of chapters. So, yes, she will see Eldric's estate relatively soon. I wonder how Van's going to take this :o . A change in topic, I agree the only connection between Bridget Jones Diary and Austen's P&P is basically Darcy's character and role – and the subtle atmosphere he brings into the movie. Other than that, there's little relation between the two stories, which is especially seen in the BJD's sequel. But it was fun to watch…just to see Mr. Darcy (or a shadow of him) again :) .

2006-2007 © Cosmos


	6. Chapter 6: Stricken

**Author's note at the bottom as well as my comments to many readers.**

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**The Governess by Cosmos **

**Chapter 6: Stricken**

It is said that a clown's laughter is one of loneliness and sorrow.

The moon was already high in the starlit night sky when a figure, drunk with port, swaggered toward the main entrance of a beautiful mansion. The pale celestial light illuminated the manor's dark brick face with clinging vines and closed, sleeping blooms. Unable to retain his consciousness, the individual slumped forward onto the cold, hard pebblestone path with a dull thud, barely a foot away from the steps that led to the entrance's double doors. Lifeless, silent windows watched as this gentleman lay helplessly in the chilly, late-spring night. Whether he would catch his death of cold made little difference to the inhospitable shadows that watched him.

From an upper floor window, the ghostly beige curtains rustled in a windless room. A short moment later, the doors opened to reveal the shadowy frame of a tall young man, whose face was faintly lit by the single candle he held within his hand. His usually merry amber eyes were darkened with disgust and disappointment as he gazed at the man lying on the ground before him. He felt a strong desire to just leave the older man as punishment for his irresponsible and selfish behaviour, but the pang of guilt and sorrow from such a thought made him step forward into the frosty night air.

Placing the candle on the ground, the young man heaved the unconscious gentleman onto his back before bending down carefully to retrieve the flame. Struggling forward under the weight, the two made their way slowly into the house.

Mumbling under his breath in anger, the young gentleman spoke: "So how much did you lose _this_ time, father?"

Just before the front doors were kicked shut, the son heard his father muttered incoherently, "Next time…I'll…win…Kelan."

Within another household, a good distance away, one other individual was also lying alone beneath cold Artemis' light. Aside from the subtle rustling of the curtains framing the opened balcony doors, all was silent within this dark bedroom. The invading night wind lightly ruffled the midnight-blue silk sheets that surrounded him like waves of an ocean. Long, slender fingers of the invisible zephyr caressed his bare chest gently before playfully ruffling his dark ebony bangs, causing them to fall upon his closed eyes.

Lifting a hand, he swept back his hair while letting out a burdened sigh. It appeared that sleep was a luxury he would not be gifted this night. The young master removed himself from his bed and stepped across the room for his shirt. After carelessly buttoning up, Van grabbed his long black riding coat and headed toward the stables.

The gentle clip-clop of his horse's hooves on the stone-laid path echoed into the empty night as he led his stallion from the stable. Throwing the reins over the horse's head, he was just about to mount when a soft voice made him halt with one foot in the stirrup and the other on the ground. Turning around, his surprised gaze met the worried looks of his esteemed guest, Hitomi.

"Mr. Fanel?" Hitomi whispered in surprise. "I thought I heard strange noises down here but I did not expect to find you up at this late hour."

"My apologies if I have awakened you, Miss Kanzaki, but it is very late; you should be in bed."

"The same goes for you, Mr. Fanel," she responded frankly, as she pulled her cloak closer against her body. "Pardon me for being meddlesome but I should think it unwise for you to travel without a good night's rest."

Putting both feet on the ground, Van gazed solemnly at the saddle for a moment before answering: "I'm afraid there is urgent matter I must attend to immediately." Then he turned and gave her a warm, gentle smile – something he had unconsciously been doing more often in her presence. "But I thank you for your concern." Then he added as an afterthought, "My apologies for not notifying you of my departure, but if I may ask that you inform the others on my behalf."

"Yes, of course, but when shall I let them know of your return?"

Van remained silent for a brief moment before responding, "I will return as soon as I can."

Hitomi was surprised by his unexpectedly vague response. "This is unlike you, Mr. Fanel, to be so uncertain of your schedule."

Van let out a low chuckle. "You have come to know my mannerism all too well, Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi lowered her gaze demurely before adding in a quieter tone, "Merle will be most displeased to hear of this."

"I know," the young gentleman responded in a solemn whisper. "But the peculiar nature of this business makes it impossible for me to say for certain when I shall come back."

"This is most unsettling," Hitomi said rather agitatedly.

Van observed her briefly before saying, "Do not worry; my sister is quite use to my absences—you should know that well by now."

"In all honesty, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said hesitantly, "it is not Merle for whom I am concerned but rather it is you."

Her statement caught him off-guard and without a reply, but Hitomi left him little time to speak had he even been able to utter a word.

"Although you tried to hide it all last night, I could clearly sense that there was, and still is, something which deeply troubles you." Hitomi took a step closer to him when she added, "I have never seen you carry such an anxious and grim face before. There is something most critical that has arisen, am I correct?"

"Do not concern yourself about me, Miss Kanzaki," Van whispered as he held her gaze.

His statement would have felt like an arctic wind had it not been for the tender expression in his mesmerizing gaze, which sent her heart fluttering and her mind in confusion. It seemed that he intentionally left much of his statement unspoken. Mounting his horse in one smooth stride, Van held the reigns tightly as he looked down upon the young woman. "This is the first time," he spoke in a slightly amused and thoughtful tone, "that a lady comes to see me off." Unexpectedly, a boyish expression appeared on his youthful face as he gave her an uncharacteristic wink before nudging his horse into a fast gallop.

The low whisper of his voice and teasing statement caused a faint blush to appear upon the Governess' cheeks. Fortunately, the darkness hid it from view. The young woman watched the gentleman's receding shadow with emerging curiosity and increasing apprehension.

There is always an odd feeling that surfaced in the heart from witnessing the departure of a close acquaintance. The feeling can be described at best as a sense of desolation. For the Governess, this indescribable emotion grew heavier the longer she looked at the now empty night.

The dawn's early light illuminated the Governess' slender form as she strolled silently among the lush trees that dotted the edge of Eslaie's forest. It was now more than three weeks since the young master's departure, and they had yet to receive a single word from him. Upon reaching a small brook that looped out from within the belly of the wooded land, Hitomi stopped and turned to gaze back upon the elegant manor.

It never ceased to amaze her what Van's presence brought to this great household: his low voice whenever he spoke, his steady gait echoing down the hall whenever he passed, his enigmatic gaze and air when he appeared. All were subtle and trivial things that surprisingly filled up every corner of this grand household – at least in her eyes. It was not completely apparent to her consciousness that deep down she missed him. It was a natural reaction, considering that they had been living beneath the same roof for nearly four months. Nevertheless, his absence as of late appeared to have taken a heavier toll on her soul than before. She did not know what to make of this foreign weight placed deep within her heart. Lately, Hitomi caught herself often looking out the windows or taking long strolls along the main path with her attention always placed on the distant horizon.

Smiling, she thought aloud, "I can't believe that next week will mark my fourth month here. And yet, it feels as if I've been here nearly all my life." A short moment of silence ensued before she whispered, "I wonder how he is doing?"

But the thundering of a team of four chestnut horses drawing an elaborate coach through the gate rudely interrupted her quiet reverie. _I didn't know we were expecting anyone_, the young Governess thought bewilderingly while making her way toward the manor.

As the young woman approached the main entrance of the mansion, she immediately noticed two women and a gentleman emerging from the carriage. Hitomi instantly recognized the gentleman to be Kalen but the two middle-aged women were completely unknown. However, their elaborate transportation, haughty airs and overdressed forms undoubtedly suggested that they were among the prominent acquaintances of the Fanels.

"Ah, Miss Kanzaki," Kelan greeted with evident relief, "I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am to see you." Then he added in a slightly lowered voice, "I was beginning to suffocate among such stiff companies."

Hitomi smiled amusingly before replying: "It is a great pleasure to see you, too, Mr. Vadaelia. If you are here seeking Mr. Fanel, I'm afraid he is absent at present."

"Really? But I was informed by him during our trip at Lanchester that he would be available today."

"Well," Hitomi's brows instinctively furrowed with unease, "there was a rather sudden matter that had greeted us upon our return, which is the due cause for his absence."

"From your expression," Kelan spoke in a tone that sounded oddly foreign to Hitomi, "I take it that this unexpected business is very serious."

"Truthfully, I do not know the details myself. However, Mr. Fanel's behaviour that evening had been quite odd and far more removed than usual. He directly departed within the night without so much as a word had I not happened upon him by accident during his preparations."

"That sounds very odd indeed," Kelan said contemplatively. "Fanel has never been one to leave without a courteous note."

Hitomi looked at the blond gentleman for a moment before commenting in a teasing tone, "And you sound peculiar yourself, Mr. Vadaelia. I don't believe I have ever seen such a serious look upon your face before."

Kelan looked up in surprise briefly before his characteristic smile returned. "I concur. Being serious feels very much at odd to my nature. A happy smile suits me most, don't you agree Miss Kanzaki?"

"If it is how you feel," Hitomi commented.

Kelan was just about to ask her to elaborate on her statement but he was interrupted by one of the older women.

"Vadaelia," the taller elderly woman addressed him. "Please do not dawdle about with the young lady. It is a most unacceptable sight. You should pay closer attention to your behaviour as a gentleman."

"But I am, Aunt Felicity," Vadaelia spoke in a cheerfully teasing tone. "As a gentleman, I am giving Miss Hitomi my undivided attention."

"Vadaelia!" his aunt cried out in abhorrence. "How dare you speak so crudely, and in front of a lady at that. It is a surprise that you have not significantly damaged your father's name with such boorish behaviour."

Kelan remained silent.

Surprised by his unexpected lack of response, the young Governess looked up and noticed that a sullen shadow had now veiled his face.

"My apology, Aunt," Kelan responded in a blank tone.

"Very well," the lady nodded. "Let us come in. All this standing about does little for my poor tired feet."

"I agree, Felicity. It has been a long ride and I wish for some refreshment," her sister spoke up beside her.

"Lead the way then Thomason," his elder aunt commissioned, leaving little opportunity for Kelan to properly introduce Hitomi.

"Yes, Madam."

"By the way, Thomason," the older sister spoke again. "It is most rude that Mr. Fanel has not come to greet us."

"My apologies, Mrs. Alden, but my master is away at the moment."

"Oh? But I had been informed that he would be here."

"Yes, but there was urgent business that had arisen, which required Mr. Fanel's immediate attention."

"What business of such importance that he would leave his guests unattended, which he himself invited, may I add?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the details of the matter, Mrs. Cullen. I only know that Mr. Fanel felt the issue required instant action. He conveys his deepest apologies to you both."

"Well, if something so important occurs there is nothing much to be done about it. Although, I admit all this does greatly vex me."

"Our apologies again, Mrs. Alden."

"Very well, very well."

"If Mr. Fanel is away, then who shall entertain us?" Mrs. Cullen asked.

"Miss Fanel and Miss Kanzaki are present," Thomason said as he gave the two women a brief side glance. He noticed that their expressions immediately soured upon hearing the young mistress' name.

"That will not do," Mrs. Alden spoke. "It is inappropriate for a child to host her elders, especially _that_ child."

"Who is this Miss Kanzaki?" Mrs. Cullen asked curiously.

"This is Miss Kanzaki, Aunt Alicia," Kelan spoke up from behind them. He was clearly disgusted by their uncivil behaviour.

His aunts turned around to encounter the same woman their nephew had spoken to earlier. Their narrow eyes gave the young Governess a quick survey like they were critically analyzing a painting. It was evident from their contemptuous expressions that they had concluded Hitomi to be an unsuitable companion.

"And what is your position among the Fanels, Miss Kanzaki?" Mrs. Alden asked.

"I am Miss Merle's Governess, Madam," Hitomi spoke in a direct tone.

"_You_ are the Governess Mr. Fanel was said to have hired?"

"Yes, I am," Hitomi responded. "You seem rather surprised."

"Indeed I am!" Mrs. Alden cried. "I had not expected that Mr. Fanel would hire someone so young to educate his sister."

"Certainly, you have not the experience to handle such a duty," Mrs. Cullen added.

"I must disagree," Hitomi said. "If Mr. Fanel had not thought that I am capable of holding this position, he surely would not have hired me."

"You speak with a sharp wit, Miss Kanzaki," Mrs. Alden said disapprovingly. "It is quite evident that your upbringing lacks in many areas of etiquette. But that is to be expected from someone of your position."

Hitomi felt her nerves prickle with anger but she held her tongue and maintained her calm composure.

Mrs. Cullen commented to her sister, "Mr. Fanel is very young himself. I am not surprised that his judgement should be flawed with some degree of imprudence."

_These women are infuriating!_ Hitomi thought angrily.

"By the way, Miss Kanzaki, what does your father do?" Mrs. Alden pried.

"My father was a bookkeeper," Hitomi responded before adding, "but he had long since passed away."

"And your mother?" the older woman asked without offering any condolences.

"My mother is still alive but she is bedridden with an illness."

"Now it is quite clear to me why your upbringing was so lacking."

Hitomi clenched her fists.

"Please enter," Thomason interrupted. "Your refreshments will be brought in shortly."

The two aristocracies marched into the grand parlour without so much as a nod.

"Thank you, Thomason," Kelan said as he walked in after Hitomi.

"Your welcome, Mr. Vadaelia."

As they waited for the drinks to be brought in, there was an awkward silence that filled the vast room. Two guests thought it beneath them to begin the conversation, the third was uncertain of her control on her temper, which left the fourth individual to take action.

"Miss Kanzaki," Kelan finally took the initiative, "I am curious as to the whereabouts of Freid. Had he finally been able to attain the Aslington Estate?"

"Yes," Hitomi nodded. "He is there finalizing the necessary documents as we speak."

"Splendid," Kelan remarked happily. "Good for him. That property is a most excellent investment."

"I have heard it is a very beautiful piece of land and building," Hitomi remarked. "Mr. Freid is planning to have a party celebrating his purchase in two weeks. I believe he will be sending out the invitations no later than this week."

"Wonderful. I shall eagerly look forward to it."

"What is this?" Mrs. Alden intruded into their conversation. "Did I hear you correctly, nephew, that Mr. Freid purchased Aslington?"

"Yes, aunt," Kelan responded in a crisp voice.

"But why would he wish to make such a small purchase?"

"Small?" Kelan cried out in disbelief. "I daresay it is small; Aslington is nearly two thirds of Eslaie herself."

"It is still small. The only child of a Duke must widely display his status with a purchase as great as Eslaie. Aslington is most unsuitable for Mr. Freid's position. The next time I see him, I will inform him of his poor decision."

"I think, Aunt, that Freid contemplates on his choices well before deciding; therefore, his decision may not be wrong at all but appropriate for him."

"That is just it," his aunt argued. "A man of his age should not be allowed to make such important decisions. I have told his father time and time again that Mr. Freid is still too temperamental and childish of mind to be given such freedom. Don't you agree, sister?"

"Yes, very much so," Mrs. Cullen nodded sharply.

Kelan refrained from rolling his eyes at his officious aunts.

"I don't believe it is age alone that determines one's maturity or intellect," Hitomi commented, "but rather the very character of the individual himself. I find that Mr. Freid is excellent in character, which far outweighs any reservations about his age."

"Hmph," Mrs. Alden huffed indignantly. "And I take it, you think you are very mature as well?"

"I did not make such implications," Hitomi said calmly, " nor will I ever do so. I think the judgement of one's self is most often times flawed. Whether I am mature or not can be better judged by someone other than myself."

"Then let me tell you, Miss Kanzaki," Mrs. Alden said irately with a bony finger waving in her direction, "that you are a very insolent and foolish young woman. I cannot see, for the life of me, why Mr. Fanel chose to employ you as his sister's Governess."

"But if you consider the tainted lineage of his sister," Mrs. Cullen, who had been rather silent this whole time, finally spoke up, "you can see why Mr. Fanel decided on such an incapable candidate as Governess."

"Perhaps you are right, Alicia. Such a scandalous child deserves no greater than this."

"I have had enough of your incivility," Hitomi exclaimed as she stood up. "I care not of what you say about me but to belittle an innocent child like Merle is uncalled for."

"Innocent child," Mrs. Alden laughed disdainfully. "I would hardly call her that."

"Aunt!" Kelan cried out in abhorrence. "You are being most discourteous to Miss Kanzaki and the Fanels. I ask that you watch your behaviours."

"Keep quiet, Vadaelia. You have no right to speak to your aunt that way."

Kelan tightened his jaw in frustration and anger.

Returning her attention to Hitomi, Mrs. Alden observed the livid young Governess carefully before saying: "I take it you do not know."

Hitomi blinked at the older woman in puzzlement.

"If you realized the truth about how Miss Merle is related to Mr. Fanel, you would not defend her so readily."

"What," Hitomi said slowly, "do you mean?"

Letting out a mocking chuckle, the older lady remarked, "About the fact that Miss Merle is Mr. Fanel's half-sister."

"Pardon?!" Hitomi exclaimed in complete shock.

"Surely you have noticed the differences in their appearance. Miss Merle is the bastard child of the late Mr. Fanel's scandalous affair with another woman."

"Stop this immediately, Aunt!" Kelan intervened.

"Certainly not!" his aunt responded. "Miss Kanzaki must be informed of this disgrace to help her sever such unsuitable ties. Although Mr. Fanel has been unreasonably gracious to that little girl in trying to hide this despicable fact, we know that child brings nothing but humiliation to the Fanel family."

A small cry from the doorway caught their attention. They turned to find Merle listening painfully to their conversation. Tears drifted down her grievous face.

"Merle," Hitomi whispered in horror. _Has she been there all this time?_

The poor child ran away down the hall with a tortured heart.

"Merle!" Hitomi cried out but the little girl was gone. Turning abruptly around, the young Governess stated in anger, "Had you even told me that she was adopted or a beggar's child would make no difference to me. She is a child and that is all that matters."

The Governess angrily left the room to chase after Merle.

"You have overstepped your bounds, Aunt," Kelan spoke in a low, cold tone. "However they are related does not involve you."

"Vadaelia, you—."

"Your behaviour towards Miss Kanzaki today is most repulsive," the gentleman spoke angrily.

"How dare you say such a thing to me, nephew." Standing up, Mrs. Alden called to her sister, "Come, Alicia. We are leaving immediately. I will not stay here a minute longer and be unjustly abused." Turning to her nephew, the elder sister added, "As punishment, nephew, you can return by your own means. And do not think that I will not convey your disapproving behaviour to your parents. I pity them to have such a disgraceful son."

Kelan glared after them with burning amber eyes and clenched fists.

"Merle," the young Governess' voice could be heard throughout the household. Beth, Mirna and Elsie quickly ran up to her to enquire about the matter.

"What is going? What has happened?" Beth asked frantically.

"It's Merle," Hitomi said exhaustedly with a hand to her forehead. "She…she overheard an unpleasant conversation with Mrs. Alden and ran off."

"Dear God," Mirna gasped. "Don't tell me you were—."

"I had no idea that Mrs. Alden would say such things," Hitomi said.

"I take it that she disclosed the matter about Miss Merle to you," Beth said gravely.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the elderly Head maid said to the others, "It cannot be helped now. First thing's first, we must find Miss Merle. In her current state of mind, it is questionable what she may do."

"Right, I will search the house," Mirna said, "Elsie, you look in the backyard."

The young adolescent quickly nodded before running off.

"I will look by the lake," Hitomi said. "It is a favourite place of hers, she may be there."

"Very well," Beth nodded. But as Hitomi turned to leave, Beth grasped her shoulder and added, "The knowledge about Miss Merle's heritage must never be disclosed to anyone. I trust that you will respect Mr. Fanel's wishes."

Hitomi hesitated for a moment before responding, "Is it not that her last name is also Fanel?" Beth removed her hand in surprise. "You make it sound like she has a different lineage altogether." With that last statement, the Governess left.

Beth watched as the young woman disappeared outside. A slow, most grateful smile appeared on the old woman's face.

As Hitomi approached the clearing where they often had picnics together, she could hear the muffled cries of a young child filled the surrounding atmosphere. It was as she had suspected. Merle sought the comfort of this place that was filled with the happy and loving memories of her family during a time when they were all together. As the young Governess approached the clearing, she could make out the petite form of the little girl dressed in a small, blue petticoat, lying among the tall blades of green grass.

"Merle," Hitomi whispered gently.

"Go away," Merle's choked words drifted back to her.

"No," Hitomi said resolutely, "I will not go away."

For a moment the child made neither a response nor any movements. Her face was hidden against the earth and her light-red hair fanned out around her. Merle's sobs continued but now it had become much quieter. Gathering her dull grey gown beneath her, Hitomi sat down beside the child to wait until the girl was ready to talk.

She sat like that for many minutes before she felt movement beside her. Looking down, the young woman noticed that Merle was peeking up at her with tearstained eyes.

"Why," the child spoke in a timid voice, "why aren't you saying anything?"

"I am waiting for you to finish crying," Hitomi responded with a warm smile. "And when you are ready to talk to me, I will listen."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid?" the Governess raised an eyebrow.

"Afraid that I will ruin your reputation as well. You heard what Mrs. Alden said; I'm an humiliation to my family; the unwanted result of my father's scandal."

Placing a kind hand on the little girl's head, Hitomi asked, "Had your father ever said that he did not want you?"

Merle blinked in astonishment at her governess' words. "No," she finally whispered.

"And that is all that should matter," Hitomi smiled down at the young girl.

"But—."

"I do not see how you can humiliate your family. In fact, I can only see how proud your brother is to have such a sister as you."

"You lie," the child cried as tears began to emerge from her eyes again.

"Look at me Merle," Hitomi commanded the girl's full attention. "Do you believe that I am lying?"

Merle looked into her Governess' eyes for a brief moment before lowering her own to the brown earth.

"Believe me, Merle," Hitomi insisted. "You are a wonderful child. Anyone with a proper mind would know that."

"But…but what that lady said. I'm a bastard child. I'm the result of my father's affair with another woman."

"That is no fault of your own," Hitomi said as she stroked the child's head gently. "You are still your father's child and your brother's sister. Mr. Fanel loves you very much; I believe you know that."

"Brother…"

"Do not mind what those unrelated to you say. They neither cared for you nor loved you. Listen to only those you hold dear in your heart and who holds you close in return."

Merle looked at the older woman, quietly listening to her reassuring words and comforting voice.

Letting out a sigh, Hitomi gazed at the motionless surface of the large lake. "Lineages, prestige, money…how many lives have been destroyed by such things? Those who seek a simple happiness are ridiculed and made to suffer."

Merle gave her governess an inquisitive look upon hearing the sorrow that surfaced within her gentle voice. However, before the child could voice the question that rose in her mind, the thundering of a team of horses distracted her attention.

"They are leaving," the little girl remarked.

"Good riddance," Hitomi stated frankly.

As they watched, another team of horses was arriving steadily in the opposite direction, pulling a rather simple looking carriage. Along the way, the two travelling groups passed by each other. The arriving guest looked out his window as he passed before glancing over at Hitomi and Merle sitting in the distance. A minute later, the Governess saw the coach stopped and Chid stepped out.

"Uncle Chid!" Merle cried as she jumped to her feet and ran over to her beloved uncle.

"Merle," Chid said with a frown when he noticed her red eyes and tearstained face. "Have you been crying? What happened?"

"Uncle Chid," Merle said as tears began to emerge from her eyes again.

"Come," Chid ushered her toward his coach, "tell your uncle all about it." Turning back, he greeted Hitomi with a nod and a few words, "Forgive me for not greeting you properly, Miss Kanzaki. But please, join us."

Nodding understandingly, Hitomi entered the coach as well.

By the time they reached the mansion, Hitomi and Merle had relayed the entire incident to the young gentleman. Outwardly, Chid was completely calm and composed, but Hitomi could see that his eyes were livid with rage.

"Such troublesome individuals," was all he remarked in the end.

Upon entering the house, they were informed that Kelan still awaited them.

"Mr. Vadaelia?" Hitomi said as they entered the guest's parlour, "I would have guessed that you left with your aunts."

From his solitary position near the window, Kelan stood up and approached the entering party with a sullen expression that did not suit his good-natured face. Stopping just a short distance away, Kelan took a deep bow of apology.

"Please accept my deepest apologies for my aunts' discourteous behaviour earlier Miss Kanzaki." Glancing briefly to Merle standing near Chid, Kelan added, "and most especially to you, Miss Merle. I am very sorry."

"Please, Mr. Vadaelia," Hitomi stepped forward graciously, "you need not apologize. If anyone should apologize it should rightfully be them."

"Indeed, Vadaelia," Chid said, placing a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come man, let us put this all aside. Do you need transportation home?"

"I'm afraid so," Kelan said, his voice no longer cheerful as it was earlier that day. "They have abandoned me to find my own way," he remarked bitterly. However, Hitomi felt that he intended more than mere sarcasm in that remark.

"Before you leave, why not stay awhile?" Chid offered. "Join us for dinner at least."

"Thank you, Freid. I gratefully accept your invitation. Honestly, I have no desire to head home right now."

Hitomi watched her gentleman friend with growing concern.

Kelan remained in their company long into the evening. From within the dining hall, sounds of friendly laughter warmed the chilly night air. Hitomi was much relieved to see that joy had returned to her friends' faces once again. Even though she had only been acquainted with these individuals for a mere few months, and as that of a Governess, Hitomi had come to greatly cherish their friendship and kindness. The thought that all this would eventually end within a year brought her heart much grievance, but she refused to dwell on such depressing matter. There was still time.

But time has never been kind, nor has it ever been our ally. In truth, it is our greatest enemy. It ticks away our lives until the day that we all must depart from each other. It is the indicator of the end.

Alas time brought with it the return of the young master, and many sleepless nights to come.

It was very late into the evening, when Kelan was just about to take his farewell, that the sounds of a solitary horse galloping up the stone path caught their attention. They immediately recognized the magnificent black stallion that belonged to Van the instant the animal stepped into the low torch light illuminating the manor's front. Saddled above the heavily breathing creature was the slumped form of its master, hidden deep within the shadows.

"Van?" Chid called out when the rider made no effort to get down. "Van, are you asleep?" he said again in humour.

His cousin responded with an odd sound before he toppled off his horse to the surprise and horror of all. For a moment, the stunned group just looked at their friend's pale, sweating form lying in a heap at the horse's feet.

Then time ticked on.

"Mr. Fanel!" Hitomi exclaimed.

"Van!"

"Fanel!"

"Good heavens! What happened to you?" Chid cried as he reached for his cousin.

"Stay…," they heard Van rasped out. "Stay away."

"What? What absurd notions are you babbling about? We must get you into the house immediately. You are gravely ill."

"No…you…mustn't," Van struggled to gain his feet. "If you touch me, you may catch the disease too."

"Disease?" Kelan gasped in surprise. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You can't possibly mean…," Chid said as his face became ashen pale.

"Mr. Freid?" Hitomi asked in a frightened voice. "What, what is happening to Mr. Fanel?"

"Where have you been?" Chid asked Van, completely unaware that Hitomi spoke to him. "Tell me cousin! Where were you?"

Van remained silent as he leaned heavily on his arms.

"Van! Tell me where you have been? Were you in the North? Were you anywhere near Avery or Alcone?"

Again silence.

"You were, weren't you? What were you doing there?"

"Freid, explain to us. What is going on?"

"Now is not the time for that," Hitomi chastised. "We must get him inside and cool his fever down at once."

"No, you—!"

"Quiet you damn fool!" Chid shouted at him as he supported Van's left side while Kelan took the other. "I don't care if I catch it along with you, I will not leave you here to die."

Van attempted to struggle but in his gradually weakening state it was a futile effort. His mind was muddled with fever and his vision blurred with sweat. His friend and cousin felt the young gentleman's body tremble as his temperature continually heightened to dangerous levels.

He felt extremely cold but his skin was burning hot. He was greatly exhausted but his body found no rest.

Now, hanging limply onto the strengths of the two men supporting him, Van was barely conscious of their movements into the mansion. Just as they entered, the young master's dull eyes could only faintly detect a difference in light intensity and the hazy image of a young woman standing before him, watching his struggle with frantic emerald eyes.

Then everything went black.

He could hear the fuzzy sounds of distant voices, including one screaming: "Brother!"

But that too disappeared.

There was an eerie silence that flooded the room after the maids had gone, and Van was now settled into his bed beneath a thick cushion of blankets. A cold wet towel was placed against his burning forehead; excess water dripped unnoticed down the side of his face.

His body convulsed; his brows furrowed; and his lips murmured incoherently. Throughout his struggle, not once did her eyes leave him.

The young Governess was left behind to watch over Van while Chid and Kelan rushed for the nearest physician a mere twenty minutes ride away. Beth and many other loyal servants voiced their desire to care for their beloved master but Hitomi felt that the hustle and bustle of too many bodies would greatly disturb Van; so she insisted that she alone would care for him while they awaited news of the gentlemen's return.

Merle had been isolated to her room, much to the girl's anguish and resentment, as per Chid's order until Van's condition could be resolved. Should the disease spread, he did not want her catch it as well. Elsie was left to console the poor child.

It had been nearly half an hour now but she did not notice. All Hitomi saw in front of her was the suffering of one dear man. Every moan that escaped his lips contorted her heart painfully.

In time, Van ceased to move. All that could be heard within that heavy silence was the young gentleman's laborious breathing.

The Governess removed the warm towel from his forehead and rewetted it with fresh cool water. Replacing the cloth back against his skin, Hitomi reached out a gentle hand and wiped away the droplet of liquid that rolled down the side of his face.

The longer she stayed there and the longer she watched him, the greater the tides of sorrow gripped her. Oddly, no tears appeared in her eyes. The intensity of the grief that held her restricted her ability to relieve her pain through tears. So all that remained was to watch helplessly as the young man gradually wasted away before her very eyes.

Just at this moment, Chid and Kelan entered the room. Upon seeing their downcast expressions, Hitomi immediately knew that all had not gone well.

"He would not come," Kelan spoke in a quiet voice.

"The cursed doctor is afraid to catch the illness himself," Chid said coarsely.

Hitomi made no response as she returned her gaze back upon the young master lying unconscious in his bed.

"He does not know how to cure him," she finally said. "That is why he would not come."

Chid ran a frustrated and desperate hand through his hair, exclaiming, "Then there has to be someone who still remembers how to cure this disease."

"How much time does he have left?" Hitomi asked quietly, her voice completely drained of any emotion.

"From the look of his current condition, I'd say no more than three days at most."

"Three days," Hitomi whispered as her mind quickly ran through a number of thoughts simultaneously. "That may just be enough."

"What are you talking about, Miss Kanzaki."

Standing up, she said, "Give me a horse."

"I beg your pardon?" Chid cried out in astonishment.

"There is no time for discussion, you must prepare a horse for me immediately."

"Tell us at least what it is you are planning," Kelan interrupted.

With her chest heaving in apprehension, Hitomi blurted out in one breath as she moved toward the door: "There is an old apothecary in my town that lived through the last outbreak. I believe she may know how to cure Mr. Fanel."

"That's impossible. The last known outbreak occurred more than a century ago."

"There was another outbreak that occurred not more than three decades ago within a remote country on the other side of Araea Sea. Due to its reclusive location, this event went undocumented. This apothecary was a surviving immigrant from that region."

"She may have survived but that does not mean…"

"It is our only choice," Hitomi stated angrily. "She is the nearest healer we can reach at this time, and she is the only one we know who can possibly have the knowledge to help Mr. Fanel. We must…we must do everything. Mr. Fanel can't…" Hitomi paused before averring, "I will not let him die."

"All right," Chid agreed. "I can go instead—."

"No," Hitomi interjected, "she lives outside of town. You will not find her in time with mere verbal directions alone. Besides, it will be easier to convince her to come if I talk to her myself. She and I have known each other for some time. I know she will help if she can. Also, Mr. Freid you must stay beside Mr. Fanel. Should anything arise, you will be most suitable to care for him."

"But I cannot allow you to ride through the night alone. You should take the coach and you must be accompanied."

"The coach will take too long to travel and—."

"I will accompany Miss Kanzaki," Kelan stepped forward. "How well do you ride, Miss Kanzaki?"

"Very well."

"Good. Then we will take two horses. Let us leave at once. It will take us at least two nights to get there and back. Time is of the essence."

Chid nodded gravely.

Hitomi quickly changed out of her gown into the brown breeches and maroon shirt Mirna hastily grabbed from a random assortment of newly laundered clothing. The young woman and gentleman left within the next ten minutes.

Chid watched from the bedroom window until he could no longer hear the thundering claps of the horses' hooves against stone. Turning back to his cousin, the young man whispered, "Dear God, help us."

It was a long, hard ride that lasted all night and into the late evening of the next day. Hitomi thanked the stars that the horses had enough stamina to get them to Wesertshire. However, by the time they reached the apothecary's home, the animals collapsed in exhaustion.

"They will be all right," Kelan said after inspecting them quickly. "But we won't be able to use them again this night. How problematic."

"We can figure that out later," Hitomi said as she hurriedly rasped on the old wooden door.

Upon her second knock, dull yellow light lit up within the old, broken down shack. The door groaned and creaked as it opened to reveal an old lady with folds of wrinkles and long grey hair tied in a neat bun behind her head.

"Yes?" she said. As she looked up, Kelan instantly noticed that this healer was blind.

"Mrs. Oyasaki, I'm sorry to awaken you from bed" Hitomi said as she gave the old woman a curtsy, despite knowing that she could not see, "but we are in dire need of your help."

"Miss Hitomi," the old woman said with a peculiar accent. "What matter brings you here so urgently?" Her blind eyes looked over the young woman's shoulder as the old lady added, "That you would ride your horses nearly to their deaths."

"How did she know?" Kelan whispered in surprise.

"One does not always need the eyes to see, young man," Mrs. Oyasaki responded. "I take it that you've accompanied Miss Hitomi here?"

"Yes, Madam." Kelan added hastily, "I beg your pardon. My name is Kelan Vadaelia."

The apothecary nodded. "I am Kalasu Oyasaki."

"Mrs. Oyasaki," Hitomi spoke in a heightened tone, "our dear friend has caught Poor's fire and now he is suffering from the last stages of its fever. Please, if you have any knowledge on how to cure him, I beg you to come immediately."

"There is no need to beg, dear child," the elder said. She turned and grabbed a large, ragged bag from the back of the door. "Lead me to him."

"Yes."

"Mrs. Oyasaki," Kelan said, "would you know where we can get two fresh horses? The ones we came on will not be able to ride again."

"Other than the one I have in my stable, I would not know where else you could get a second."

"This is a dilemma."

"Mr. Vadaelia, you can take Mrs. Oyasaki back to Eslaie."

"But Miss Kanzaki, what about you?"

"I will wait here. This is my town and my home is not too far from here."

"I cannot allow a lady to be alone at this time of night."

"Mr. Vadaelia," Hitomi huffed in anger, "etiquette is an unnecessary deed right now. What is more important is for Mrs. Oyasaki to reach Mr. Fanel in time."

Kelan remained silent. What Hitomi said was most logical and correct.

"Very well," Kelan conceded. The young gentleman left the two women to fetch the chestnut mare from the back stable.

"You can stay in my home, my child. It isn't much but it is better than wandering the empty roads at such a time of night."

"I am grateful, Mrs. Oyasaki, but worry not about me. The best thing you can offer me right now is your assurance that you will be able to save Mr. Fanel."

The old woman fell silent for a moment while her blinded eyes gazed intensely at the Governess' face. At length, the leathery wrinkles on her face deepened as she spoke, "You care very much for this Mr. Fanel."

"Well, I—."

However, they were interrupted by Kelan's return upon the horse. Reaching down with a strong hand, he grasped the old woman by the waist and hoisted her up behind him. "Do pardon my actions, Madam." Looking down at Hitomi, he said, "I will return for you as soon as I can." Then he turned to the side and said, "Mrs. Oyasaki, please hold on tight."

The old woman obeyed by holding onto his waist with all her strength as the horse broke out into a fast gallop. Before they were completely out of sight, the old lady gave a brief glance back to the young woman who was watching their departure in trepidation and with tightly held hope.

_I will do all I can to save him for you,_ the old healer thought.

"Augh!" Mrs. Oyasaki cried to herself, "My old bones are not cut out for this."

Hitomi continued to watch the dark horizon long after the last vestiges of their departing forms were gone. Her current position reminded the young Governess of the scene that unfolded on a night like this one, more than three weeks ago. He had also said he would return as soon as he could.

"Mr. Fanel," she whispered into the silent night, as if hoping the cold wind would bring her words to the young man lying so far away. "We will surely meet again, won't we?"

* * *

**Next…Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel**

**Author's note:** I'm terribly sorry for such a long delay. School had monopolized most of my time for the past two months. I had hoped that once that is over, summer will give me more time to write but I'm afraid my work has just filled in the vacuum that was school. I've tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could. I did say that I would post two chapters but I'm afraid my time has been limited to only finishing chapter 6. I'm terribly sorry. I have only recently started on chapter 7, and am now only able to write a few hours at a time. I will definitely try to get chapter 7 out asap, since I don't want to leave you all with such a depressing cliffhanger. Since my schedule has now become rather unpredictable I won't estimate a time I can post a new chapter. I will say that I shall definitely have at least one chapter out each month unless I become extremely busy like the last two months. If you find that I haven't posted a chapter in the past month, check my profile page. I'll certainly post a note there. I've tried to be as thorough as I can in editing this chapter, forgive me if I missed any mistakes.

As always, to those who took the time to review my story, you know that I am always thankful to you and most appreciative. By the way, I've also posted this story on my LJ and LJ Community if you want to drop by. You can find the addresses on my profile page. Any posts on LJ will be immediately responded to.

**kiches-sarjilian:** I agree. Most stories have people falling in love in the first two or three chapters but I believe strong love gradually builds up over time as they get to know more about the other. So that's what I usually like to portray in my stories, especially in this one. The first line in Chapter 5 wasn't really meant for anyone in particular. It was more to catch the reader's attention to rectify a assumption made in the previous chapter. Ah, the letter. The writer will appear in a couple of chapters, perhaps in chapter 8 but that depends on how the story goes in chapter 7 – things may change as new ideas arise.

**tigger093061:** Love will come in the next few chapters, I assure you . Things are gradually unfolding. Yes, the disease is very contagious that's why it's so dangerous. Ah, the mystery man. Actually the man Hitomi saw in chapter 5 was not the real man. She had mistaken his identity. However, the real McCoy will debut a bit later. When he does appear that's when the story will begin to close – and the trouble meter will really rise.

**EscaPhan225: **He is not Dilandau. Dilandau's character has been overly used as a villain that, like Allen, his name alone discloses his role. Since I like my stories to remain unpredictable I decided not to use him; otherwise I'll use him in a totally unexpected role. At the moment, I haven't decided if Dilandau will appear in this story. But one thing is for certain, that man with the silver cane is not Dilandau.

**rukz:** Yes, I have hinted quite a bit about Van and Merle's past…and have revealed Merle's secret in this chapter. Hitomi's past is actually the most important part toward the later half of this story. I will begin to slowly leak out hints to her past and her life from this chapter onwards since things have now begun to roll.

**Orangeclover:** The mystery man with the silver cane will make his debut in later chapters but I don't know if anyone noticed that I have already referenced him since the first chapter.

**Darkphoniex245:** lol. I really do. I just wish I have more time to do so.

**Gr.8chibi-angels2** That's what I truly believe. That the greatest love comes from equal respect.

**Cherry Dragon:** lol. I'm afraid this one's another cliffy.

**Dilly-sammas luver:** Yes, a lot of questions have been raised and many more will come but some will also be answered from here on.

**Cev:** The mystery man has many readers questioning his involvement with Hitomi. Not to give anything away, I'll just say that he plays a very important role in the later half of the story. He will appear in a few chapters to come. I don't know if you've noticed but I have been hinting at him since the first chapter. Other readers had also wondered if Allen would appear. Just to reiterate what I commented in previous chapters: like Dilandau, Allen's character is too predictable and overused that his name alone reveals too much of his role. Therefore, no, I will not use him in this story. This story is reality-based and not a fantasy. The winged figurine is simply a statuette I used as part of the setting. It holds no significant meaning. I just like to throw in a few images as reference to the original Escaflowne story that is all.

**angelwings1: **What inspired me? Well, I really love Jane Austen's work and the style of writing of classic English literature. I make no attempts at all to copy that style (it would be a failure to do so) but I would like to create a story that takes place during that era. How I got the idea for this story is actually from writing a short dialogue out of the blue – sort of like a doodle turned into a drawing. While I was doodling a fun dialogue I noticed how my wording painted a picture of the regency era and from there I thought why not try to create a story based on that time. And so here it is. Most of my stories start out that way. I try to get at least one chapter out per month (with the except of the past two months…school had been monopolizing my time).

**Kriyn Dake:** I have noticed the use of events to portray a character's personality but I prefer to reveal the character's nature through their action and interaction with each other. That is my purpose in this story. I'm trying to employ techniques that are not often used in fanfiction writing.

**Missing White Wings 15: **There is someone who has yet to appear that will play a big role in Hitomi's life. That is all I will say for now ;D .

**Rainstorm Elegance:** Yes, a visitation to Eldric's estate. I'm planning that one. Expect that event in the next couple of chapters.

2006-2007 © Cosmos


	7. Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel Part 1

**Author's note at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel**

**Part 1: Reunion**

If ever we wonder what an eternity feels like, then all we have to do is wait.

Several pairs of bloodshot eyes watched anxiously as the old woman placed a handful of dried leaves, odd-looking nuts and fragrant seeds into a worn granite mortar. Then with steady, wrinkled hands, the apothecary began to grind the ingredients together with the pestle, using slow, sure movements that transformed the individual elements into a homogenous yellow powder. Turning to her left, Mrs. Oyasaki picked up the hot kettle of water she requested earlier and poured a small amount of the steaming liquid into the bowl. Using the pestle again, she stirred the powder until a viscous solution formed; that smelled surprisingly like sweet cherries.

"Hold open his mouth and plug his nose," Mrs. Oyasaki ordered in a clip and serious voice. "Someone hold down his arms and legs as well."

Upon receiving questioning looks, the elderly apothecary explained carefully, "This medicine will burn as it enters his body and spread through his veins, but that shock will help break his fever. However, his body will instinctively react to the pain; that is why I need you to hold him down."

The other occupants hesitated momentarily before Chid finally spoke up by saying: "We understand." He gave his dear cousin an anxious look before approaching the bedside.

Kalen and Chid pinned each of Van's arms and legs to the bed. His friend noticed in shock how much Van's sickly pale skin contrasted to his own healthy pink. Beth forced open her master's mouth and held his nose. Mrs. Oyasaki immediately proceeded to carefully pour the viscous yellow liquid down his throat up to the very last drop. Just as she stopped and Beth removed her hands, the young man screamed out in agony. As the old apothecary had explained, the medicine commenced its scorching path down his body, creating the sensation that Hell's fire was raging throughout his veins. Chid and Kelan were having a difficult time holding down his thrashing arms and legs. They could see every muscle in Van's body flex and tightened as he struggled against the searing sensation of being burned alive.

"Good God!" Kalen exclaimed in horror, "What Devil's cure is this?"

"Mr. Fanel!" Mirna cried out in grief as she watched helplessly while her beloved young master suffered.

"Do not worry," the apothecary assured them in a calm tone. "The pain he senses is merely an illusion. Eventually, it will subside." However, her eyes betrayed her calm demeanour with an anxious and uncertain look.

"How long will we know if your medicine is successful?" Kalen asked in a grave tone.

"If the fever breaks before tomorrow's dawn, then he will survive."

"Tomorrow is the fourth day" Chid thought aloud. Kalen turned to look at him but the younger gentleman was oblivious to his concerned gaze.

"Is there nothing else we can do?" Beth asked over Van's tormented cries.

Mrs. Oyasaki could only respond, "We can pray."

Throughout that night, Merle huddled close within Elsie's protective arms as they both listened in wretchedness to Van's strickened screams. "Brother," Merle's muffled voice reached the adolescent's ears. "Please be all right, brother. Please be all right."

"How much longer must he continue to suffer like this?" Kelan finally exclaimed after nearly four hours of watching his friend's agony in helplessness. "Are you certain you gave him the right medicine? You didn't happen to poison him instead, did you?"

"Mr. Vadaelia!" Beth cried out in astonishment at the gentleman's sharp words and blatant accusation.

"Vadaelia," Chid said with a frown, "I know you are concerned about Van's situation—we all are—but I ask that you hold a civil tongue in the presence of our guest."

Kelan clamped down with a darkening expression. "My apologies Mrs. Oyasaki. I am just…overly concerned…"

The apothecary nodded understandingly. "In all honesty," she spoke in a voice that ever so subtly quavered, "I am uncertain of what the outcome will be."

Chid remained silent as his tired eyes shifted from the perspiring, haggard face of his cousin to the dark, starlit sky. The faint hue of purple could be seen in the far horizon, foreshadowing the dreaded morning that was to come. _How funny_, Chid thought bitterly, _that I should ever come to despise the dawn so much_.

Just as the first ray of light pierced the sky, Van's anguished cries abruptly ceased. Like a tidal wave engulfing unsuspecting swimmers, silence rose and fell upon them without warning. The room's inhabitants reacted as if thunder struck them all. Everyone was completely stunned and mute while they forced their gazes to fall upon the motionless bed. The horrid and grief-stricken expressions on their faces conveyed too clearly the unanimous thoughts that surfaced in each of their minds.

The grave silence was unexpectedly disrupted by Merle bursting into the room calling out her brother's name, but the mourning atmosphere momentarily stole away her voice. "This…this can't be," she finally managed to utter in disbelief. Turning to her uncle, Merle hysterically pleaded, "My brother is only asleep right, Uncle Chid? Please, tell me he is only sleeping, Uncle! Please tell me!"

"Miss Merle," Kelan whispered grievously while Chid could only close his eyes in sorrow.

"This isn't true. This isn't true. This can't be true." Merle rushed over to her motionless brother and started pounding on his chest with her small fists, all the while crying out his name. "Van wake up! Wake up brother! Wake up!"

Overwhelmed by her grief, Merle slumped over her brother's motionless chest and let out wracking sobs that shook her entire being. "Please don't leave me here alone," she whispered into his cold, sweat covered shirt.

Chid was just about to reach over to comfort the poor child when suddenly Van let out a cough and took a great intake of breath. As he breathed out, everyone else breathed in – and all held their breath for what might happen next. A moan, initially softly uttered, became louder as the gentleman's consciousness reawakened with greater fervour. His hands, just moments before were cold and motionless as death, twitched with the return of life's warmth. Outside, the first few rays of a new dawn broke through the darkness of a heavy night and pierced through his window, casting its gentle forgiving light upon his closed lids.

Frowning briefly by the sudden brightness, Van slowly gathered his strength and opened his eyes. What he first saw gave him such an unexpected jolt that he nearly lost consciousness all over again. Scrutinizing him closely was a pair of misty, sightless pupils surrounded by sheets of wrinkled skin.

"Who?" he managed to stutter out before a pair of arms surrounded his neck and a heavy weight landed on his chest.

"Brother!" Merle cried joyously. "Thank goodness! Thank goodness!"

"Merle?" Van asked in surprise but he was silenced when a warm, gentle hand was placed upon his forehead. He looked at the unfamiliar old woman standing near him with a deep, contemplative expression on her face– one that quickly changed to utter relief.

She unexpectedly smiled at him through her blindness and said, "She will be happy."

Van's brow furrowed in confusion but before he could voice his question, his attention was momentarily diverted by the many elated cries that quickly filled the room.

"Thank Heavens you've recovered young master!" Beth exclaimed with joyous tears in her eyes. Mirna was too overwhelmed with emotion to utter a word.

"Finally, this ordeal is over,' Kelan sighed exhaustedly. "Any longer and I would have joined you in that hell."

"Goodness," Beth gasped, "please do not use such language in front of the Miss, Mr. Vadaelia."

"I speak only the truth, Madam." Turning to look at the senior maid with a serious face, he asked, "Examine my face closely, do you not think it is equally as pale as Fanel's?"

"I am not an apothecary to be able to make such distinctions. But should I be, I would say that you are being delusional; I see no greater paleness in your features than in a cherry sorbet."

"Oh pity me," Kelan wailed. "Should I truly be ill, your scepticism will be the death of me."

Van listened in on their conversation with a subtle smile on his face. To think that just moments before, what held him in this world was merely a delicate thread which he had tenaciously clung to.

Chid, who had been silent all this time, now walked up to his cousin's side and placed a gentle hand on the young man's shoulder.

Van looked up at him with an enquiring gaze to catch a very solemn expression on his younger cousin's face. He could feel Chid's hand tremble with emotion. But not a single verbal exchange was made between the two gentlemen; yet, ironically, never had there been so much that was understood between them. Van raised a weak hand and placed it over his cousin's – a silent assurance as well as a sense of being assured.

With a smile, he said, "I had no intention of letting go so soon."

Returning his attention to the unfamiliar old woman standing a short distance from the end of his bed, watching him with cloudy pupils and a gentle face.

"Let me introduce you to your saviour," Chid began.

Shaking her head, the apothecary spoke: "It was not I who saved you."

Van's expression was unreadable as he listened carefully to the old woman's explanation and recount of events that happened nights before.

A young woman waited by an uneven rust-coloured dirt road, several miles away - alone beneath a windswept weeping willow a short distance from an old wooden hut and a small babbling brook.

She had been coming to this place each morning and every evening, only to gaze at the thin line that divided heaven and earth – until the bright crimson sphere disappeared into the underworld, taking with it another day's hope and leaving behind a night filled with uncertainty. The expressions in her eyes were sorrowful, anxious, and full of yearning.

"Hitomi," a young male voice reached her ears, pulling her out of her deep reverie.

Turning around, the young woman immediately recognized the man, dressed in patchy brown pants and a plain grey shirt, approaching her from across the small clearance. Over his shoulder slung a shovel and a small sack of food. Letting out a friendly smile, she said with a wave, "Pier, what are you doing here so far from town?"

"I should be asking you that," the young man responded while sweeping aside his short midnight blue hair from bright, lively aqua eyes. "It's not proper nor safe for a beautiful lady such as yourself to be standing here alone, especially near the roadside. You may be misunderstood for those types of girls.

"Nonsense," Hitomi responded before adding, "and you are not my father to have permission to chastise me in such a way."

Letting out a laugh, Pier approached closer. He planted his shovel into the ground beside Hitomi and leaned against it to whisper: "What are you up to, my dear Hitomi? Every time I pass on my way to the field, I would find you here with a distant look on your face, watching the sun set for the past week. Are you mischievously planning to commandeer a coach of some wealthy nobleman?"

"Ah! My plan has been foiled," Hitomi said playfully. "Now I must find a way to silence this gentleman before he reveals my motive to the authorities."

"Gentleman, heh!" her friend scoffed at her reference of him. "Let him join your band of merry men and he will keep your secret all the way to his grave."

Hitomi let out a light laugh, while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"But seriously," the young man continued in a more solemn tone, "what are you waiting for?"

Hitomi remained silent.

"Come now, Hitomi. You have known me since we were children – you know I can keep a secret."

"It is not a secret by any means," Hitomi clarified before falling silent again.

Pier waited patiently for his friend to gather her thoughts, taking the time to secretly gaze at her admiringly.

"I'm waiting to hear news of him," she finally said.

"Him?" her childhood friend asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she said, "Mr. Fanel. The gentleman of whom I have been employed as Governess in his household."

"Oh yes, I remember you mentioning receiving a letter from such a man. But what does that have to do with you standing by the town entrance?" Pier asked bewilderingly. "He didn't dismiss you did he? He's a fool if he did. And you would be a bigger fool to pine over it."

Hitomi smiled kindly at her friend's short temper and protective nature. "Calm down, Pier. Mr. Fanel did no such thing. He had fallen seriously ill when last I saw him. I had returned to town to fetch Mrs. Oyasaki, hoping that she could help him; due to unavoidable circumstances, I remained behind while another gentleman took her back to Mr. Fanel's estate." Letting out a sigh, Hitomi continued in a despondent and concerned voice, "But it has now been nearly eight days and I have yet to receive word of his health or…" The young woman left her thoughts unfinished.

"I'm sure everything is all right," her friend comforted her.

"I hope so."

"And if things are truly well," he continued, his temper flaring up again, "then I will say this: that he is an ill-mannered and unthoughtful money grubber who is insensitive to your concerns."

"Pier! That is rather harsh to say of someone," Hitomi reprimanded.

"Well, I just can't stand seeing you waiting for news from this rich gentleman each day. If he has any sense of courtesy and gratitude, he would have sent a coach to fetch you immediately or a letter at least!"

"I'm sure there is a good explanation for this delay."

"What possible reasons can there be to excuse the incivility of making a lady wait so anxiously each day?"

Hitomi did not reply.

After a moment's silence, Pier said apologetically, "I very much want to keep you company, Hitomi, but I'm afraid Mr. Woodsworth is away today and I'm the only one here to supervise the farmhands."

"Please, do not concern yourself over me," Hitomi quickly said. "I had not intended to give you the impression you were obligated to keep me company. Do return to your work. I don't want you to be in any kind of trouble with Mr. Woodsworth."

Pier lingered near her a few moments longer, hesitating to leave the young woman alone, especially when twilight was vast approaching.

"Go," Hitomi shooed him gently. "I will be fine."

"Very well," he resided, "but do go home before it gets completely dark."

She nodded agreeably, then watched his departing figure briefly before returning her attention to the empty horizon with its purplish-blue face speckled with faint stars.

After a while, her thoughts drifted back to what Pier said. _I do wonder why neither a message nor a person has been sent for me - even Mr. Vadaelia has not returned like he said he would. Could something…Did Mr. Fanel…? _Her heart suddenly felt heavy with dread.

Hitomi waited until the sun had completely sunken beneath the horizon and the desolate night had fully emerged. Letting out a sigh, she was just about to head back to her house when the thunderous racket of a galloping horse caught her attention. Her brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes to make out any shape or form of the approaching rider and mount. The young woman felt her heartbeat heightened in both anticipation and fear. Two voices were battling it out within her indecisive mind. One told her to run quickly home for something wicked was coming. The other told her to wait because this might just be the moment and the reason why she came here for the past week. In the end, she held her stance and waited. She needed to know whether this wind would bring the news she had very much longed and hoped to hear.

Soon enough, the rider emerged from within the thick night with his magnificent chestnut steed. As quickly as he came, he passed. Hitomi stared at the empty space before her, where the rider and his horse had occupied for the breath of second as he rode by. In the background, she could hear the chestnut's hooves pound the ground, growing fainter with distance. It seemed that the wind once again brought her nothing.

Hitomi remained in her position, her heart heavy with sorrow and disappointment. She held her trembling hands tightly by her side. She could not understand why this small bit of news from a gentleman she knew only a small fraction of her lifetime was so important to her. All she knew, however, was that the dejection she felt right at this moment threatened to rain upon her cheeks.

During her grief, Hitomi began to question herself. Could she be confusing malevolence with benevolence? Did she truly wait here each day only to hear of his recovery? Or did she actually selfishly fear that her departure from Eslaie provided a good opportunity and excuse to permanently seclude her from their circle?

And why did such a thought fill her with so much pain?

Withdrawn deep in her reverie, the young Governess failed to realize that the retreating gallops had come to a stop and had now begun to approach her once again. As they drew nearer, the rider slowed his mount to a slow trot before halting a short distance away. Dismounting awkwardly, the rider approached the distracted young woman while simultaneously calling out her name.

"Miss Hitomi…Miss Hitomi!"

Startled, Hitomi looked up into a pair of adolescent brown eyes set against a freckled face and orange-red hair tied into a short ponytail in the back. The young boy was no older than thirteen, considering the youthful expression of his twinkling eyes and smiling lips.

"Thank goodness I stopped in time," he let out a relieved sigh. "I almost missed you there. What are you doing here alone, Miss Hitomi?"

"John?" Hitomi asked in bewilderment, gazing with wide-eyes at Eslaie's young stable boy standing before her in a pair of brown trousers and white shirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" the boy said, "I came here looking for you, Miss Hitomi."

"Why?"

"Mr. Fanel wanted me to deliver you a message." The boy handed her a crisp white enveloped upon which was stamped the Fanel family's insignia.

"A letter," Hitomi whispered. Her heart once again felt heavy. "He…he did not send a coach for me?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, Madam," John responded while peering at Hitomi's face worriedly.

"I see…so he just sent me a letter." Then lifting her gaze up, she forced a smile on her face as she said, "Well, at least this means that he is well, I take it?"

"Yes," the young boy answered exuberantly. "Thank the stars. Everyone was so worried. I heard that Mr. Freid nearly thought him dead because Mr. Fanel stopped breathing just before sunrise."

Hitomi gasped in horror. "But he is well now, isn't he?" she hurriedly asked again. Once more, she felt that same pain and the threat of rain.

"Oh yes," John quickly assured. "Mr. Fanel is still very weak. Beth is forcing him to remain in bed for another few days but Elsie told me that he is putting up quite a fight." The teen let out a laughter; he was frankly at ease in front of the Governess. "Elsie said that Mr. Fanel agreed to remain in bed for only one more day before he leaves."

"Leave? Is Mr. Fanel planning to go somewhere?"

"Yes, apparently." The lad scratched his head. "But he didn't say exactly whereto. He just said that there is urgent business he must attend to and he had delayed it far too long."

"Business again," the young Governess let out a sigh. "That man will work himself to death if no one watches him."

John laughed again. "That's what Beth said. She said that we needed someone like Miss Hitomi around to keep him home," the teen blurted out frankly.

"What?" Hitomi asked in surprise. "What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know. Beth says some weird stuff sometimes." The lad kicked his shoe at a pebble. "I guess maybe because you are the only person we know whom has ever dared to confront Mr. Fanel."

"Perhaps foolishly so," Hitomi said solemnly. "And this letter is probably the outcome of that foolishness."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked naively.

Hitomi did not answer.

After a short moment of silence, Hitomi said, "Come John, you should rest for the night before returning to Eslaie."

"Thank you, Miss Hitomi."

Later that night, after checking to see that John and her mother were comfortably settled in, Hitomi went to her window, opened it and sat silently on the ledge, gazing absentmindedly at the unopened letter in her hand. Within the household, the worn wooden boards creaked and groaned like lost spirits.

Recalling the evening earlier, Hitomi smiled gently at the sight of her mother's joyful face upon being informed that they would have a guest for the night. Rarely had anyone cared to come to their home that John's presence, with his youthful energy and lively nature, was welcomed company to Mrs. Kanzaki.

Hitomi felt frustrated by the fact that she was helpless to do more for her mother. It was for her mother that she entered into that hateful contract five years ago. It was the only thing she could think of doing at that time to save her. Her mother was gravely ill then, and they had not the money to purchase the necessary medications. By chance, Hitomi encountered him in the market that fateful day. In her desperation, she agreed to his conditions in exchange for monetary support for her ailing mother. Although Hitomi knew that if her mother were ever to find out, it would kill her. Putting her hand to her forehead, Hitomi leaned against the glass while her face scrunched into a most anguished expression. No matter what hardship might come, she had vowed that she would never regret what she did then. It was for the sake of her mother, so she would never regret.

Glancing down, Hitomi realized that she had not yet opened the letter John delivered to her from Van. With slightly trembling hands, the young Governess removed the seal, unfolded the parchment and began to read. The letter was written in a tone vastly different from the one she received from him months before. As she read further, her eyes widened in astonishment. By the time she reached the end, tears that had threatened to fall since twilight had now finally spilled.

_Dear Miss Kanzaki,_

_I have contemplated for many hours on how I should begin this letter. There is much that I desire to address but perhaps it is best that I start by clarifying Mr. Vadaelia's name. You are most likely wondering why Mr. Vadaelia had not immediately returned to bring you back to Eslaie. I ask that you do not blame him for the discourtesy but, if you must, blame me for my own selfishness. It was upon my insistence that he remained in Eslaie that has brought about this delay. Please do not misunderstand my action. I had not the intention of hindering your much-anticipated return but I could not have him exert himself any more than he had on my behalf. However, rest assured that a coach has already been dispatched for you at this very moment. There will be no further hindrance._

_You may also wonder why it has taken this long for me to send you this letter. Knowing your compassionate nature, Miss Kanzaki, I am certain that my silence has caused you much distress, and for that I can only provide you with my apologies. As I have stated at the beginning of this letter, there is much that I wish to say to you but I feel that these static words could never truly convey the sense of appreciation that overwhelms me at this moment. Therefore, I will withhold my thoughts until the moment when we meet again, for only then can I truly convey to you the fullest extent of my gratitude for what you had done for me._

_My sincerest regards,_

_V. Fanel_

A man sat in silent contemplation while outside his window the coach rattled on through the night. He glanced out into the slumbering world and gazed thoughtfully at the full moon. The pale celestial light illuminated his garnet pupils and the fiery soul that forever burned in them. By noon tomorrow, he would have reached his destination. The thought of seeing her stubborn, cheerful, and beautiful face again brought lightness to his heart that he could not deny.

Having spent hours on end in bed for the past week provided him more than enough time to think about all that had passed within his household. _It has now been four months since she came, hasn't it?_ He thought absentmindedly. _And so much has changed._

He brought a hand up to touch his coat collar lightly as he whispered aloud, "Including me."

Hitomi lifted her eyes up to the bright early noon sun while wiping away a drop of sweat that began to roll down the side of her face.

"Such a hot day," she thought. Unexpectedly, a cool breeze blew by her and she closed her eyes, revering in the relief it brought. Around her, clean white sheets danced along the clotheslines like the hems of twirling princesses in white silk gowns. "I wonder when that coach will arrive here? Should I be making preparations now?"

"Hitomi!" Pier called to her from behind.

"Pier, what a pleasant surprise! Has Mr. Woodsworth released you from duty so soon?"

"No, I'm actually heading back for lunch at the moment. But I had to drop by to see you."

"Oh? Why the urgency?"

"Well, I heard from Mrs. Torrington that you had a guest late last night," he asked warily. "Who was it?"

"Nosy aren't we?" Hitomi teased.

"Come now, Hitomi. I am just worried by the description Mrs. Torrington gave me."

"Well, knowing her, she probably exaggerated every single detail," Hitomi said in annoyance. "What a meddlesome person."

"Most likely," Pier said, "but still…was it someone from that gentleman's estate?"

"Yes," Hitomi responded in a cheerful voice. "It was John, the stable boy. He arrived late last night to deliver a letter."

"Really? What was the letter about, if you don't mind my asking?" Pier asked in a suspicious tone.

"Mr. Fanel had written to tell me that he had sent a coach for me. It should arrive soon," Hitomi said in a meditative manner as she gave the white sheets a slight tug.

"And it took him how long to do so?" Pier asked rhetorically, not bothering to hide his irritation. "Just like those arrogant good-for-nothings. They do as they please with not so much as a slight glance toward other's regards." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Pier said, "Hitomi, as a good friend, I am telling you to quit this employment. A person of your social standing mingling with these aristocracies will only bring you trouble. You are nothing but a tool to them."

"Pier—."

"I mean it," her friend interrupted in a stern voice. "Should something occur, you will be their scapegoat. Who knows what will happen to you when those bastards start to play their games."

"And why would anything happen to me?" Hitomi asked. "I hold no significance to them, so why should they even bother causing me any trouble?"

"Hitomi, if you need the money I can lend it to you. Actually," Pier hesitated before bravely continuing on, "I can take care of you and your mother."

Hitomi was stunned into silence.

"I know this is very sudden," he stuttered, "but I…I have thought of asking you for some time now. Hitomi, we've known each other since we were five. We have become very good friends and I just feel that…"

"Pier," Hitomi whispered once she found her voice again. "If it is pity you're…"

"It is not!" the young man averred. "It is not out of pity or sympathy. It is not for your mother or anyone. It is because..."

But they were interrupted when a small commotion among their neighbours reached their ears.

"Something seems to be unfolding by the road," Hitomi said as she stepped away from her friend.

"Hitomi," Pier tried to bring back her attention to him once again.

"I thank you for the offer, Pier," Hitomi said without turning around, "but I cannot accept it. It was my decision to support my mother and myself on my own." _If just for this short moment,_ she finished the thought in her mind. "And I never wish to burden you or anyone else with my family's troubles." With that, she left.

"Hitomi, wait!" Pier hurried after her. _Did you misunderstand me?_ He thought as he chased after her: _Have you not noticed all these years?_

Hitomi ran around her house to the other side that faced the road. What met her eyes made her heart jolted with joy. However, she was too shocked by the scene to fully comprehend the emotions that were flooding through her veins, and how clearly those feelings were expressing themselves upon her face.

But her friend, having arrived only seconds behind her, noticed all too clearly. Pier followed her ebullient gaze toward the coach drawn by four outstanding black steeds, whose well-groomed coats shone brilliantly in the noon sun.

_So this is the carriage he sent for her,_ Pier thought bitterly. _They would display such bravado, even in the absence of their master. The dazzle of wealth is all that these fools know about._ Turning back to the young woman standing a short distance away from him, Pier thought irately, _How could you not see through their charades, Hitomi?_

By the time the coach came to a complete stop, a small gathering of local townspeople had already formed around the arriving entourage. Since Wesertshire is a little ways off from the main road, very few travellers ever come to town least of all were those from the wealthy class. Therefore, it was not surprising that a carriage of this caliber should attract so much attention and would most certainly initiate a good number of gossips.

"Whose is it?" someone whispered.

"More precisely, why is it here?"

"Is there someone in town acquainted with such a person?"

"That cannot be possible. It must have made a wrong turn."

The creaking sounds of the driver getting off his seat and the doormen coming up from behind the coach silenced the murmuring crowd. Everyone watched in anxiousness as the door to the coach began to open.

Hitomi gaped in surprise and confusion as to what these men were doing. Could Van have sent someone along as well? But his letter mentioned only that he had sent a coach for her. _It must be one of the maids,_ she thought. _Well, that's considerate of him to send someone to help me during my travel back._

However, she could not have realized how erroneous was her assumption.

The crowd watched in awe as a tall gentleman emerged from within the belly of the luxurious coach, clad in an elegant black coat and tall leather boots. His dark, handsome features were a startling sight to gaze upon with locks of ebony hair that danced bewitchingly before a pair of steady, fiery garnet eyes. He held a distinct regal air about him that was neither arrogant nor flamboyant but more of confidence. He had an impassive expression on his face as his sharp gaze flickered among the numerous faces in the crowd until it settled upon the familiar features of a particular young Governess standing far in the back. Upon filling his vision with her gentle face, his gaze subtly softened and he stepped forward.

Immediately the crowd parted like waves under Moses' command. Pier watched this display of power with increasing hatred.

The gentleman, however, was oblivious to the actions of those around him. He neither commanded nor demanded for anyone to move aside. He was simply making his way toward the young woman he had travelled here to see.

Upon reaching her, Van took a graceful bow and said, "It is my greatest pleasure to see you again, Miss Kanzaki."

* * *

**Next…Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel…Part 2: Celebration of a Lady**

**Author's note**: I had initially intended to write only one chapter for this section but as I started I realized I've already written 26 pages worth! I deemed it too long to be put out as one single chapter but too related in subplot to be two different chapters – hence, part 1 and part 2. I was going to release these two parts simultaneously but I figured you are probably at the ends of your patience. So, here was the first part. I've only a few more pages to write for the second part and, since I will be away from mid-August to early September, I will definitely get the second part out! So next week, it _will_ be posted. Promise! And it will be longer than part 1 . And, no worries, no matter how busy my life gets I _will_ finish this story.

**Again, I thank you greatly for all the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming – it gives me much pleasure to read them. I feel really awful making you all wait for each chapter like this, and I really, _really_ appreciate your generous patience and understanding. In return, I will try my best to make this a great story for you all to read.**

As always, please excuse any writing mistakes I've missed - feel free to let me know of any of those mistakes so that I may go back and fix them. I had even less time to edit this chapter than before ;; .

2006-2007 © Cosmos


	8. Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel Part 2

**Author's note at the bottom.**

Disclaimer: Vision of Escaflowne and its characters and likeness is copyrighted to its respective company(ies). But the characters I created and this story is copyrighted to me.

Rating: PG-13

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gift of an Angel**

**Part 2: Celebration of a Lady**

It has been observed that absence can either forsake a memory or awaken it with greater fervour.

"Mr…Mr. Fanel," Hitomi stuttered briefly, still astonished that the master of Eslaie would come to see to her. And she voiced her surprise quite frankly: "I didn't expect for you to come personally."

"Indeed, you probably did not," Van responded in an equally candid manner. "But I was uncertain, myself, whether I would be able to; however, I felt it inappropriate if I had not made the journey here to bring you back. After all that you had done for me, it was the least I could do." Then he added in a gentler tone, "It appears, Miss Kanzaki, that my debt to you has greatly increased."

Hitomi took in his features. She noticed that he looked paler than before but the spiritedness in his gaze remained strong. His overpowering presence before her, his familiar face and deep voice stirred the depth of her soul, bringing to light a startling realization; that what she pined for all these passing days was not a return to the pompous and extravagant world of the wealthy but rather to the companionship of those at Eslaie. For a short moment, she allowed her gaze to fall to the ground between them and fell silent.

Van mistook her silence for one having been greatly offended. He rapidly sought for words that might rectify this unintentional wrong he had unwittingly done.

"I sincerely apologize for not giving you a fairer warning of my arrival," he spoke quickly. "My sudden appearance must have greatly upset you." Then he added with a brisk nod toward the crowd, "And it appears that I may have caused a bit of a commotion by coming here."

"No, that is most certainly not the case," Hitomi immediately assured him. She quickly regained her composure and looked up at him with a fair smile. "I am just very much relieved to see you alive and well."

Van gazed at her tenderly for a moment before he said, "And I have only you to thank for that."

The young Governess looked at him for a moment before gathering her senses and said, "Please, permit me to introduce you to my dear friend, Pierrick Odin. Pier, this is Mr. Van Fanel."

The use of her acquaintance's nickname immediately caught Van's notice. Van extended a courteous hand with the accompanying words: "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Odin."

Hitomi had never mentioned the age of her employer but from the description of his social status and encompassing wealth and power, Pier had assumed, much like the young woman did before him, that Eslaie's master would be much older. So it came as a tremendous shock to the poor man when not a white-bearded gentleman that emerged from the coach but rather a handsome, young man of his age. This was certainly something that only added to Pier's increasingly agitated state. Furthermore, throughout the initial exchange between Van and Hitomi, Pier also clearly noticed a certain level of intimacy had formed between the gentleman and the lady.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure," Pier responded stiffly.

Van was taken aback by the obvious display of hostility but his surprise did not reach the expression on his face. His demeanour was as always calm and courteous.

"Do come in for some refreshments, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said as she held the door to her house opened for him.

"Please," Van said as he took the door from her, "the lady first."

"Now Mr. Fanel," Hitomi began to argue, "there is no need for such formality here. This is my home after all and you are—."

"Miss Kanzaki," Van said with an amused look, "do allow me this small gesture of courtesy, especially in front of another gentleman."

For once, Hitomi could not think of a counter-response. She gave a slight nod and briskly walked in, hiding a slight flush on her face. Pier watched the whole interaction with pent-up annoyance.

"I'm afraid my mother is sleeping at the moment, and I dare not wake her for any introductions," Hitomi said as she entered the house.

"I certainly would not entertain such an idea," Van said. "Do let her rest. Introductions can always be made later."

As the two gentlemen settled down opposite one another at the small dining table, Hitomi went out toward the back of the house to fetch some wood for the stove that was situated near the rear. Upon her immediate departure from the room, the pleasant atmosphere became taut and cold.

"I am sure it must take all your resolve, Mr. Fanel," Pier initiated the civil banter, "to venture into this small town and be seated here in this old dilapidated house across from a farmhand like myself."

"On the contrary, Mr. Odin," Van responded politely, "it takes very little resolve on my part to accept Miss Kanzaki's kind invitation into her home and be seated across from her friend."

Pier narrowed his eyes in anger. But Van was not quite finished yet.

"And if it must take all my resolve, as you so put it, to venture into small towns such as this," the other gentleman continued, "then I must have over exhausted any strength of will I had ever been born with by now."

Van gave Pier a cool glance but his blasé gaze held an unwavering force in its depths. It was clearly understood by the other man that this gentleman was a rival to be reckoned with. But in his state of mind and emotions, Pier refused to admit defeat to such an egotistical aristocrat—whom he had, upon first sight, chauvinistically labelled as a villain.

"I assume your journey here must have been rather comfortable?" Pier said again after a moment's silence.

"It was," Van responded pointedly.

"As expected from such a luxurious coach. I don't believe I have ever seen one pulled by four horses before."

"Indeed," Van admitted, "there are very few around here who hitches four horses to a coach."

"You must be very well off to afford such extravagance."

"You have greatly misunderstood, Mr. Odin," Van said as he looked casually out the window toward his landau. "The carriage and horses are not my intention to display my wealth. I just find that hitching four horses together for a coach of that size puts lesser strain on the poor animals." Van continued as he returned his attention to the table, "Admittingly, I could have ridden here with a mere hackney carriage but I would not think that to be very comfortable for Miss Kanzaki during her journey back to Eslaie."

"Speaking of which," Pier said coldly, "you have certainly made Hitomi wait most anxiously everyday for news from you."

Van looked up inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Pier gave him a smirk as he said; "She waited each day and evening by that roadside for any news or sign from your estate. She had been exceedingly concerned for your well-being; although I admit I can not, for the life of me, understand why she would care so much for someone as tactless as you." Greatly agitated, Pier no longer cared for any civility as he continued accusingly: "You had inconsiderately made a woman wait without so much as a letter. Then all of a sudden, you arrive in all your pompous glory to sweep her away with your extravagant display of wealth.

"Humph," Pier spat, "you will find, Mr. Fanel, that Hitomi will not allow herself to made a mockery."

"And what makes you believe that that is my intention?"

"If not to merely toy with her, what other reason could there be for you to hold any interest in her? She clearly does not have the wealth and prestige that could enhance your own."

"My interest in her?" Van asked in both aggravation and astonishment to Pier's audacious statement. "Mr. Odin, I advise that you hold a civil tongue when referring to Miss Kanzaki and myself. I have only hired Miss Kanzaki as my sister's Governess, and whatever you may suspect to occur between us is merely your own fabrication made on unjustified grounds.

"Furthermore," Van added, carefully controlling his tone and his words, "I have only the greatest respect and opinion of Miss Kanzaki. She is a woman of character and mind that I have not found to be equal anywhere among my acquaintances. It has never been my intention nor will it ever be to slight Miss Kanzaki in any way."

Pier fell silent upon hearing Van's passionate declaration of his regards for the young woman. The gentleman's voice as he spoke held not the slightest hint of malice or insincerity. Pier had not expected a man of this social standing to have such a noble character.

Hitomi returned to a rather silent room with the two men looking out opposite windows. She could tell that there was a bit of hostility between them but she could not justify the reason for it. Just as Hitomi set the tray of teacups and pot on to the table, Pier stood up and briskly excused himself.

"Do forgive me, Hitomi," Pier said in a rather tense voice, "but I must return to the field."

"But you haven't had anything to eat or drink yet, Pier."

"It's quite all right. I managed to grab something on my way here earlier. Now, if you both will excuse me." Turning to meet Van in the eyes, he said in a more courteous voice, "It was a pleasure to have met you, Mr. Fanel."

Van stood up and gave him a slight bow while saying: "Till we meet again, Mr. Odin."

Pier hesitated briefly upon hearing his words before giving them a quick nod and departed.

Hitomi watched as the front door closed behind her friend's retreating back before returning her attention to the brooding gentleman, whom had just resumed his seat by the old table. The young woman noticed that his attention seemed rather distracted.

Placing a teacup filled with delightfully fragrant hot tea before him, Hitomi decided against enquiring about the matter that transpired between Van and her friend. Instead, she said, "You should not have troubled yourself on my behalf, Mr. Fanel. I am astonished to think that you have made such a long trip so soon after your recovery. Your countenance still seems awfully pale."

Van looked up to catch her bright emerald gaze carefully scrutinizing him with concern. The close proximity at which they were situated around the table unnerved him a bit. He thought it rather surprising that he should be so easily perturbed by such a trifling matter.

Giving his coat collar a slight tug, Van attempted to converse in as natural a manner as he possibly could given the current situation. "Trouble? There was certainly no trouble at all, Miss Kanzaki. The distance travelled between Adelain and Wesertshire cannot be considered long at all. Why, I have made trips four times as long as this."

"But not in the state you are now."

"The paleness of my features is simply due to my recent lack of outdoor activities," Van reasoned. "To have to lie in bed for a week's time would make anyone pale. So in actuality, Miss Kanzaki, this trip is much more favourable to my countenance than you may believe."

Before Hitomi could retort to what she considered as absurd logic, a clear knocking on the door interrupted them. "I wonder who that could be?" Hitomi said as she stood up. "Please pardon me a moment."

"Yes, of course."

Upon opening the door, Hitomi found her neighbour on the other side.

"Mrs. Elridge? How may I help you?"

"Ah, Hitomi, my dear, I just came by to see how your mother is doing?" Mrs. Elridge said. From within the house, Van noticed that this Mrs. Elridge, as Hitomi had addressed her, was a rather stout and practical looking woman.

"Oh, she is doing fine," Hitomi responded. "I thank you for your concern. She is resting at present but would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I would love to my dear but I find that you have a rather important guest at the moment," the old woman politely declined.

"Pardon my intrusion," Van said as he stood up from the table. "But do not allow me to hinder any business you may have with Miss Kanzaki."

Mrs. Elridge looked at the young gentleman for a moment before returning her attention to Hitomi and said, "I will accept that tea you offered on the condition that you introduce me to your companion here."

Hitomi smiled at the old woman and the introductions were immediately made. It proved to be that Mrs. Elridge's sensible and patient nature easily balanced out Van's taciturn character and Hitomi's witty mind. They conversed most comfortably all afternoon and into the early evening.

In the midst of their conversations, Hitomi said as she stood up, "Please pardon me for a moment but I should be making supper. It will soon be time for my mother's medications as well. Mr. Fanel, would you dine with us tonight or have you prior engagements you must attend to?"

"I have no prior engagements," Van answered. "It is my great pleasure to stay for dinner, Miss Kanzaki."

"That's wonderful to hear. You, too, Mrs. Elridge? Do dine with us as well."

Mrs. Elridge, whom had been paying close attention to every action Van made that day, nodded agreeably. Hitomi clapped her hands together cheerfully before excusing herself from the room.

"Hitomi is a fine girl, isn't she?" Mrs. Elridge asked as she gave Van a side-glance. "She cares for her mother all by herself."

"Is that so?" Van asked rather surprised.

"Yes, the poor child lost her father many years ago. She and her mother reside in this small house alone."

"Then I must say that Miss Kanzaki is a very remarkable woman," he said. "To think that she took care of her mother and herself alone like this. I fine it very admirable."

"You do?" Mrs. Elridge asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I do," Van responded in a firm voice. "You seem to be in disbelief of my words, Madam."

"No, not all," Mrs. Elridge said. "I understand it that a gentleman is always quite certain of what he says."

"I'm afraid your understanding of that particular aspect has been misled," Van stated. "There is always uncertainty in everything we say, gentleman or gentlewoman alike."

"But if that was the case," Mrs. Elridge bantered, "then there could never be any confidence in what we say."

"That is true. The confidence is bestowed upon by the listener," Van said as he took a sip of his tea. Placing the cup down, he glanced up at the old woman and added, "In the end, it is you who decides to believe in my words or not."

Mrs. Elridge observed the young man for a moment before giving him an understanding smile. "Then I shall give you my confidence this time, Mr. Fanel, and say that I believe in your words about Hitomi. But I must say that I am rather surprised."

"Why is that?"

"Well," Mrs. Elridge said carefully, "I would have thought that a gentleman of your stature would find the idea of a woman working to independently support herself rather disagreeable."

"I do not see why that should be an unpleasant notion," Van remarked. "Her independence only strongly conveys that she has a wise and capable mind, which I believe serves only to favourably enhance a woman's character."

Mrs. Elridge's smile deepened upon hearing his answer.

Just then, Hitomi and her mother entered the parlour. Van glanced up to see a frail woman with long gold-wheat coloured hair flowing over her shoulder and down her back, leaning against her daughter for support as she moved slowly toward their table.

Van instinctively stood up and approached them. He grabbed a nearby seat and offered it to the middle-aged woman but she shook her head and said, "Proper introductions must be made first, Sir."

Van understood and so he set the chair aside.

"Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said, "I would like you to meet my mother, Mrs. Elaina Kanzaki.

Van stood up tall and took a deep, courteous bow while saying, "It is a great honour to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Kanzaki."

Mrs. Kanzaki, despite her illness and weakened state, gave Van a graceful curtsy; that appeared to have come very natural to her.

Having seen to her mother's comfort, Hitomi said before she left, "Do excuse me, for I must prepare dinner."

"Allow me to give you a hand, Hitomi dear," Mrs. Elridge said as she stood up and followed the young woman toward the kitchen situated at the back of the house.

"This is a great delight to finally meet you, Mr. Fanel," Mrs. Kanzaki spoke in a quiet and gentle voice. "Hitomi has mentioned you on many occasions in her letters."

"I'm afraid she may have disposed to you all my ill qualities," Van said with humour.

Mrs. Kanzaki smiled.

"I have been told," Van said, "that you and Hitomi reside here alone. She tends to all your needs and expenses?"

"Yes, she does," Mrs. Kanzaki said in a despondent but proud tone. "Hitomi has been burdened with all this responsibility since her father passed away when she was only thirteen."

"I see," Van said. His expression was solemn and contemplative.

The mother observed the quiet young man with keen critical eyes, analyzing every detail of his features and his personality. However, Mrs. Kanzaki soon realized there was much this gentleman was hiding behind his silence and impassiveness, and that very little could be deciphered from his encrypted expressions. However, she could not detect within his brooding crimson eyes any intentions which might suggest that malevolence or deception was at play; rather, they held a rebellious and wilful light that was carefully restrained.

"I know not what she does," Mrs. Kanzaki disclosed before relapsing into silence as she gazed absentmindedly out the window.

Van waited patiently for her to continue. In the meantime, he took the moment to observe the middle-aged woman more carefully. He noticed, even upon their introduction, that there was something peculiar about this frail woman. The young gentleman found it uncommon how gracefully she held herself, the manner of her conduct, and the style of her speech.

"Our family had lived a comfortable life when my husband was alive. He was a bookkeeper, you see. He was an honourable and sincere man, and it was for his good qualities that so many shop owners as well as gentries hired him to maintain their financial dealings. We were happy despite our social and economic situation. However," and her voice grew lower as her expression grew sadder, "our happiness together was short lived. Hitomi's father and I had contracted a mysterious illness that had spread throughout the village one year. Sadly, my husband succumbed to the disease and passed away, while I have been left weak and bedridden. Not long after my husband's decease, Hitomi and I were evicted from our home because we were unable to pay our landlord the annual rent. Despite all that troubles her, Hitomi keeps on smiling each day while she works hard to support herself and me. I had often wondered what she had to do to earn our living."

"She never told you?" Van asked in astonishment.

Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head and said, "No. Knowing my daughter's nature, she must think that such knowledge would sadden me. That girl—sometimes she is too selfless for her own good. Your employment has been the first I have been informed of, surprisingly; and, for a long time, you are the first gentleman I have been introduced to, in addition to being the only genteel to have kindly entered my humble home.

"I'm afraid," she added with a sigh, "that it's size, location, and appearance must be disappointing to someone who is so accustomed to seeing the grandeur of Eslaie."

"Your home, Mrs. Kanzaki, may not have the appearance of Eslaie but it does have a warmth that my estate has always lacked," Van spoke in a solemn and sincere tone. In the background, he could hear the clangs of pots and pans intermingle with a young woman's laughter and the chatter of a friend. "That is until recently," he added almost as an afterthought.

Mrs. Kanzaki waited for him to continue but the gentleman did not elaborate any further. And the Madam chose not to enquire.

After a quiet moment of meditation, Van asked a question that was carefully woven into a neutral statement, "Have confidence, Mrs. Kanzaki, that the matters of your family to which you have entrusted in me will not be made known to anyone."

Mrs. Kanzaki did not immediately respond but after a short moment decided to state: "You wonder why I have told you so much?" She placed his question in the open.

Van kept an impassive expression and made no reply. Mrs. Kanzaki understood his silence to be an acknowledgement.

"It may be that I have lacked company for too long," Mrs. Kanzaki said, "whereby in my eagerness to converse, failed to foresee the sensitivity of the matter."

Van gave a knowing smile as he said casually, "I'm afraid I cannot accept that statement, Madam. If it is an enthusiasm to have a discussion, then there are many light-hearted topics for you to choose from—and the decision to talk about them must be easier to make than this."

The woman gave a quiet chuckle. "Very true," she said.

"Are you not afraid, Mrs. Kanzaki, that what you have revealed to me may damage your daughter's reputation in my eyes?"

"Whether I reveal to you her father's discipline or the connections of our family, that danger will always be present," the Madam replied. "However, the very fact that you are seated here before me is enough to warrant the integrity of your character, Mr. Fanel."

"I can only say that you have taken quite a risk, Madam," Van said as he lowered his gaze to the table. "I may simply be a good actor." The young man paused briefly before looking up and saying, "I will hold your trust in high esteem, Mrs. Kanzaki. That you may be certain."

"Thank you, Mr. Fanel." Then the middle-aged woman added, "Please take good care of my daughter, Sir, for I believe that you will. While she works under your supervision, my mind and heart can be at ease. However, I cannot help but fear the dangers that lurk in her future."

"Dangers?" Van asked quizzically.

"No matter how persevering she may be," Mrs. Kanzaki said, "or how independent she strives herself to become, the fact is, Mr. Fanel, that Hitomi is still a woman alone."

The phrase struck a foreign cord within the young gentleman's heartstrings, sounding out a note that was both saddening and worrisome. Van let his gaze fall to the table and his mind to wander in thought.

And so their conversation ended.

Dinner was commenced shortly thereafter. Van decided to set aside the turmoil aroused in his heart by Mrs. Kanzaki's last statement and enjoy a meal with amiable companions. Although the dishes were few and incredibly simple, Van felt that it was no less as tasty as any cuisine he had at Eslaie or elsewhere.

"By the way, Hitomi," Mrs. Elridge said with an excited expression, "since you are presently home, I have taken this opportunity to discuss with Mrs. Beal of throwing you a birthday celebration. Goodness knows when such an opportunity may arise again."

"Oh Mrs. Elridge, please don't trouble yourself with such trivial matters," Hitomi said.

"Troubles? Trivial?" Mrs. Elridge was appalled. "I would here none of it! A birthday is one of the most important dates of the year," the old woman chastised. "Don't you agree, Mr. Fanel?"

"Yes, very much so," Van nodded.

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Elridge averred happily with a clap of her hands. Turning to the gentleman seated beside her, the elderly woman said, more out of civility than expectation, "Albeit this is very short notice but you, of course, are most cordially invited, Mr. Fanel."

"I am honoured for the invitation, Mrs. Elridge," Van responded, "May I ask for the time and place?"

"Most certainly, Miss Kanzaki's birthday celebration will be held at Townson Hall two weeks from today," Mrs. Elridge answered but the expression on her face conveyed that she was slightly surprised by the enquiry. In truth, the good-natured old woman was half-expecting the gentleman to find some civil reason to decline. Certainly, she had thought, that a man of his social standing would feel indignant to attend a party of this low class.

Van fell silent for a moment. The expression on his face clearly indicated that he was in the midst of contemplating a decision. At length, he said aloud absentmindedly after having decided, "That doesn't give me much time." Unexpectedly, he stood up and said, "I must ask your pardon to leave you all at this moment."

"Are you looking for a place to stay for the evening, Mr. Fanel?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.

"No," Van replied, "I must actually leave town for a bit. There is one little errand I wanted to do, and since Miss Kanzaki's birthday celebration is in a fortnight, it will leave me with little time to complete it. Therefore, I must bid you all farewell at present."

"Yes, of course," Hitomi said, trying to conceal the disappointment in her voice. She stood up and saw him to the door.

Sharp as he was, Van noticed the subtle difference in the young woman's countenance. "I will keep my appointment and return in time for your birthday," Van assured in a low voice as they stepped outside.

"I hope you are not under the impression that you are obligated to attend in any way," Hitomi said. "Although your presence will be most welcomed, I am sure you have many more important matters that await your attention. I sincerely do not wish to trouble you at all."

Van looked down at her and said in a serious but gentle voice: "_I_ would certainly feel troubled if I am unable to attend your celebration, regardless of the reason or circumstance."

Before Hitomi could respond, Van turned around and gave her a departing bow but, as he straightened himself, his gaze lingered on her face for the slightest second longer before he turned around and headed for his coach.

All the while, Mrs. Kanzaki solemnly watched their interaction from within the house.

The young woman was left behind, still standing at the house entrance to watch the back of the coach diminished in size with increasing distance. Hitomi felt someone approached from behind to stand beside her.

The old woman was also watching the departing gentleman but with cynical eyes. "There goes an exceedingly clever man," she said.

Hitomi turned to look at her with a bewildered expression. "What do you mean?"

"My dear," Mrs. Elridge said with a sigh, "do not tell me you have not noticed how well he made his escape?"

"I'm afraid I have not."

"It was the most atrocious act to him for me to have extended the invitation to your birthday celebration. A man of his social standing would find it very ill to attend a ball where he must associate himself with those ranked so far below him. Indeed, it would be considered detrimental to his reputation." Mrs. Elridge continued, "However, Mr. Fanel's breeding has been one of the best I've encountered – all politeness and poise. He's too civil to blatantly deny the invitation at that moment but too arrogant to sincerely accept it. Therefore, ingeniously, he escaped the burden of having to deny it by using a reasonable excuse to avoid the day altogether – he would depart from town and not return until the day after the celebration. Upon which time, he could simply blame some kind of incident as a cause of hindrance leading to his absence. We can never know the actual truth and, therefore, can only bitterly entertain his words as the truth." Mrs. Elridge ended with the comment: "Indeed, he is a sly one, that gentleman."

Hitomi remained silent for a moment as she returned her gaze to the now empty road. At length, the Governess finally spoke in a clear and steady tone, "I believe he will be there."

Mrs. Elridge gave the young woman a glance but this time she chose to hold her tongue.

As for the gentleman, he rode south non-stop for the next three days. The journey gave him the opportunity to begin sorting out his thoughts and the peculiar emotions that had recently bothered him ever since his recovery from the illness.

He first noticed this subtle irritation toward the end of the first day after he regained consciousness. It had been a faint palpitation that grew more apparent over time. Peculiarly, it had also made him feel emptier, despite the presence of a large brigade of servants and the constant companionship of his beloved sister and cousin. It also filled him with an insatiable yearning that tightened his throat and made his chest ache with an odd pain.

Although Van Fanel is a gentleman with great intellect, when it comes to deciphering ethereal matters like emotions, even if it were his own, he had not the faintest clue.

However, being a man as acute as he, subtle hint would not so easily escape his notice—and noticed he did. He observed that upon his arrival in Wesertshire, an unexpected change occurred within him. The irritation that lay heavy in his chest lessened and a certain placid feeling gradually swept across his mind. This made him wonder about the cause for this different emotional state. Unfortunately, his conclusion was very far from the actual truth—for he had credited the change in scenery, the breath of fresh air, and the thought of finally paying his overdue gratitude to be the cause for this transformation. He had believed what he felt, as he stepped out of the coach, to be a feeling of relief.

Yet, now as the coach rattled on and the horses' hooves rumbled in the night air, Van found himself once again struggling to define this novel emotion that had so stealthily crept into his heart. And the more troubled he felt, the more he was aware of its presence.

The days passed like the scenery that rapidly drifted by his window.

"Mr. Fanel," the doorman said, "we have arrived, Sir."

Van, whom had been sleeping at the time, opened his eyes slowly to adjust them to the bright noon light.

"Thank you, Kendall," the young master said in a tone still drowsy with sleep.

"Perhaps we should stop by the house for you to rest first, Sir," Kendall suggested with a concerned look on his face.

"No, it is quite all right," Van said. "Besides, there is very little time as it is."

The gentleman stepped out of the coach and squinted his eyes against the glaring reflection of the sun from the large, decorated window of a building in front of him. Giving a brief glance at the sign, Van stepped inside with an anxious thought: _I hope it is still here_.

Her birthday arrived much sooner than Hitomi had anticipated. As she sat in front of the small vanity, the young woman's attention was not upon her reflection but directed toward the darkening horizon outside her bedroom window. A frown appeared on her face as she sat there and wondered why she felt so anxious for him to return. Perhaps she wanted to clear his name of the misunderstanding that had been floating about town ever since his departure or perhaps, more so, she wanted to believe he would keep his word to her.

The young woman rested her forehead against the palm of her hand exhaustedly. Why was she in such turmoil over the thoughts of one gentleman?

"Hitomi," her mother said as she approached. "You haven't done your hair yet."

"There's no need, Mother," Hitomi responded, trying to hide the despondency in her voice.

But her mother knew all too well.

"Here," Mrs. Kanzaki said as she picked up the brush, "let me do it for you."

"But mother, you should rest."

"I am well enough to care for my daughter," the older woman said.

Hitomi smiled at her mother's reflection. "Thank you."

Despite its seemingly notable name, Townson Hall was really just an empty, elongated room situated inside the local Inn; in fact, it was Wesertshire's only Inn. The room was most often booked for conferences or special gatherings of the townspeople. Fortunate for Hitomi, the Kanzaki family was very well acquainted with Mrs. Beal, who owned the Inn. Therefore, they were able to hold Hitomi's birthday there without any concern about costs.

"Consider it my birthday gift to you," Mrs. Beal had said.

Friends and neighbours graciously brought homemade food and decorations. Everyone pitched in to fix up the rather drab place with its old creaking floorboards and faded walls. Although the place and set up were much more inferior compared to any genteel balls, the casualness and intimacy of the gathering people as they laughed and conversed during their voluntary work gave the area a special warm and welcoming atmosphere.

So daylight passed, the decorations were put up, the food and beverages brought, and the invited guests had now begun to appear at the Inn's old double oak doors. Mothers and daughters were dressed with the best gowns they had. Fathers and sons strolled tall and handsome beside their families.

The low setting sun cast long shadows beneath the steps of the people while the sky above covered itself under a violet blanket of twinkling stars. As the young Governess walked slowly beside her mother, she would at times sneaked glances at the darkening road a little ways off. And again, she returned her attention to the path ahead, each time with a heavier heart. There was still no sign of him in the distant horizon.

Mrs. Kanzaki gave her daughter a worried look but she chose to remain silent.

As Hitomi and her mother approached the Inn, they heard someone shouted, "The guest of honour is here. Let the birthday celebration begin!"

In time, the last guest entered and the doors closed. The sounds of music, laughter, and dancing seeped out of the cracks and windows filling the surrounding night with life. However, one individual remained absent, and whether it was out of sneer or concern, his absence nonetheless was clearly noticed among them all.

Throughout the festivity, the young woman, with her usual bright smile and cheerful composure, cast her sorrow-laden eyes toward the door with a hope that grew fainter as the night grew older.

Throughout the evening, many suitors requested a dance with Hitomi, which she accepted out of kindness and civility. Among them was her dear friend, Pier.

"What a wonderful gathering, don't you think, Hitomi?" her friend asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I am very thankful of you for everything," the Governess replied. "It is certainly a birthday I will never forget."

"And yet you don't look like you enjoyed it," Pier said acutely. He placed his gaze intently on her.

Hitomi lowered her eyes shamefully and said, "Of course I'm enjoying this. How could I not after all the efforts everyone put in for me."

"You are thinking about him, aren't you?" Pier asked frankly, his brows furrowed in irritation.

The young woman remained silent and Pier took this chance to continue: "You should not bother with that gentleman, Hitomi. You know very well that you both live in completely different worlds. His society would never accept you, and yours could not possibly satisfy him."

"Whatever are you talking about, Pier?" Hitomi said with a forced laugh. "I do not think of Mr. Fanel in such a light. I will admit I am a bit disappointed that he is not able to return in time, but I am sure his business must be very important to have retain him like this."

"I am in disbelief of you, Hitomi." Pier let out an exasperated sigh. "I would never think that you, of all persons, would be so gullible to believe the words of that gentleman. Had it ever occurred to you that he never had any intentions of attending?"

The young woman remained silent. Her expression clearly showed the tumultuous conflict raging within her heart. Had she faced this predicament during the first month of her employment, Hitomi could have easily answered such a question. However, the Governess found it difficult to quickly dismiss the gentleman as a scoundrel—now that she had spent many months in his presence, was given the time and liberty to better understand Van's character and also witnessed on many occasions the selfless action of the young master.

Her logic told her to heed the advice of her friend but her instinct urged her to be more forgiving. Was it just to condemn a man based on one wrongdoing as minor as this? Weighed against the better qualities she observed in him, Hitomi decided that he was deserving of a second chance.

"Such a question has crossed my mind," Hitomi finally responded, "but I believe there are presently too many possible answers and arguments. I will wait until only one solution presents itself."

Pier made no response to this. He only shook his head and said, "Forgive me. I am wrong to have brought up these matters on such an occasion. It is your birthday; you shouldn't have to idle on thoughts like these."

The two friends continued to dance in silence. Her mind was still unsettled despite her conclusion, and his heart was forever troubled by the look he saw in her eyes.

Toward the end of their dance, Mrs. Beal announced that the cake was to be brought in and the presents to be given. The announcement signalled the closing of a grateful but most anxious and disappointed night.

Not long after the candles were blown, the last present was unwrapped.

"Thank you, Pier," Hitomi said as she pulled from within a carefully wrapped box a fine gold necklace with a single emerald drop, which shimmered dazzlingly under the faint glow of the candlelit room. "It is breathtaking."

A murmur of agreements filled the room as many ladies whispered amongst each other: "That is certainly the best gift."

"Indeed."

"A perfect gift for a fine lady like Miss Hitomi."

Pier beamed with joy.

"Well now, I believe that was the last present," Mrs. Elridge said as she looked around with merry eyes. "Shall we—."

"There is one more," a voice spoke up from the doorway.

The instant Hitomi heard his voice she froze. She felt her heart flutter with anticipation, as the mass of bodies continued to bar her eyes from seeing him. It was a reaction she did not understand nor had any explanation for. It was her body's instinctive response to the sudden announcement of his presence.

Everyone turned around to see a familiar figure enter the room. The dull golden glow of the nearby candles cast a shadow across his face, deepening the dark silhouettes that outlined his strong features. A low murmur swept across the surprised mass but was quickly hushed as the gentleman stepped further into the room. The crowd swept aside, opening a path connecting the young Governess seated at the distant table to the gentleman across the room. Van crossed the large banquet hall with long, confident strides—his black coat sweeping gracefully behind him.

Having regained her composure, Hitomi stood up courteously as he approached. "Mr. Fanel, I—," she started to say but he interrupted her gently.

"Please accept my deepest apology, Miss Kanzaki," the young gentleman said. "I did not intend to arrive so late and interrupt your celebration in this most uncivil manner."

"You interrupted nothing, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said. "We are most delighted that you are able to attend."

Van nodded graciously before producing in his hand a small parcel wrapped in beautiful silver paper and tied with a silk bow as white as snow.

"A birthday gift for you, Miss Kanzaki," he said. "I'm afraid it cannot compare to that last present you opened but I hope you will receive it just the same."

"All gifts are equally given and received, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said as she took the present from him.

"I'm afraid you may be too liberal with that statement," he whispered to her.

Hitomi looked up at him in surprise but could not find a means to respond.

"Well, dear, aren't you going to open it?" Mrs. Elridge said.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Every pair of eyes watched earnestly to see what kind of gift a man of wealth and power would give. It was without question that many different speculations danced within the minds of those in the room but the difference laid only in the form of the gift, for every assumption was the same: the gift was something expensive and beautiful. Price and beauty went hand-in-hand, after all. What the gentleman had forewarned about his present was dismissed as false humility.

Hitomi unfurled the bow and removed the silver wrapping. She opened the thick wooden box lined with soft, blue velvet. The object inside made her gasp in surprise. The other guests were equally shocked by the gift, but the reason for their astonishments greatly differ from that of the Governess'.

With trembling hands, Hitomi removed from the box the small delicate figurine she had told Van was her favourite during their trip to Lanchester more than two months ago. The angel figurine was just as beautiful as she had remembered with its soft, hand-painted colours and magnificent details. Her long, ebony hair was swept back from her pale face and her gown flowed like a cascade of water. The angel's face appeared calm and content as she opened her grand white wings as if to catch an invisible, eternal wind.

Although the figurine was indeed exquisite, it was certainly not something equal in expense as the gold necklace that lay forgotten on the table beside Hitomi. Thus, another wave of murmur rolled across the attendees. Criticisms against the wealthy gentleman's frugal gift were immediately exchanged. Disparage remarks were whispered behind the young man's back, accusing him of being discourteous to present such an embarrassingly worthless gift or of him being despicable for openly displaying his mockery of Hitomi's social position. But those who saw the beauty of a present only by its price tag could never understand the true meaning behind this simple gift the gentleman gave to the lady.

"Thank you," she said in a voice overflowing with emotions. To the surprise of everyone, she added, "It is the best gift."

Hitomi held the figurine gently in her hands as she looked up at him with a smile that stirred his heart.

Van's expression softened greatly. "Your welcome," he whispered with a handsome smile. And for once Hitomi saw that smile reached his eyes, making him more beautiful than ever.

"I suppose we should call it a night then," Mrs. Beal said hesitantly.

"Yes, it is getting rather late," Mrs. Elridge agreed. Then turning to Van she said in a lowered voice, "You surprise me, Mr. Fanel. However, I am sincerely happy to see you here, albeit rather late."

Van opened his mouth to respond but the elderly lady gave him a friendly laugh, shook her head and bid him a good night. Van watched her leave with a bewildered expression.

"Mrs. Elridge," Hitomi called after her. "If I can impose upon you a small favour."

"Of course, my dear. What may it be?"

"May I ask that you take my mother home for me. I will stay behind to help Mrs. Beal clean up."

"But, Hitomi—," Mrs. Elridge began to say.

"Please, Mrs. Elridge. It is the least I can do after what you all have done for me this day."

"You are too considerate, my child, but very well if you insist."

"I do."

Mrs. Elridge nodded, then on second thought added: "That gentleman," she tilted her head toward Van standing a short distance from them, "he is a rarity."

Hitomi glanced back at the young man briefly before returning her attention to the old woman with a puzzled look on her face. However, Mrs. Elridge had already left.

"Hitomi, dear," Mrs. Beal said as she approached the young woman. "Would you mind starting the clean-up while I walk my nieces home?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Beal."

"I'm terribly sorry but it just gives me comfort of mind to see them home myself."

"Do not worry, Mrs. Beal. I will take care of things here."

"Thank you, honey. I'll be back shortly. Oh, and tell Mr. Fanel that his room has been prepared for him already. He may enter any time. The key is in my lower left drawer behind the desk." Turning to her young nieces, she said: "Come children, it is getting late and your mother will be anxious to see you."

After retrieving the key, Hitomi gave it to Van while saying, "Do get some rest, Mr. Fanel. I am sure you must be very tired."

"Not at all," Van fibbed. "Please, is there anything I can give you a hand with? Should I start putting the tables and chairs back to their storage rooms?"

"Oh, I cannot have you do that, Mr. Fanel. Please, you should go get some sleep. You have just recovered from a serious illness, if you recall."

Van smiled warmly before a movement from across the room caught his attention. He noticed that one musician had lagged behind his companions and had not yet left. It was the violinist.

"Just one moment," Van said to Hitomi as he headed across the room toward the middle-aged man, who was folding up his music stand.

The young woman was befuddled by the gentleman's action.

"Excuse me, Sir," Van said as he approached the violinist. "May I impose upon you a small request?"

"What may that be, Sir?"

"May I ask you to stay here for a little longer?" Van asked. "For the length of one song, that is all."

"Well, I—."

"Please," the young gentleman said. "I will most certainly compensate you well for your troubles."

"All right then, Sir," the musician said. He unfolded his stand and took out his violin again.

"Thank you," Van said. As the musician began to play, filling the room with the warm, melancholy sound of a solitary violin, Van returned to Hitomi with an outstretched hand.

"Miss Kanzaki, I know this may be a bit improper now but," he said with a low bow while his gentle gaze held her attention, "will you grant me the honour of having this night's last dance?"

Hitomi was taken by surprise and thus rendered speechless for a brief moment. His tender expression and outstretched hand caused her heartbeat to quicken. A slight blush appeared on her face, which she was unaware. However, it was fully noticeable to the young gentleman before her.

"Yes," Hitomi said with a nervous smile. "I would love to."

She felt the warmth of his hand as his long fingers wrapped themselves around her own. She felt his other hand tickled her upper back as they both began to waltz slowly around the empty room—just the two of them amidst the melancholy sound of a single violin.

"Did you believe that I would not come?" the gentleman asked halfway into their dance.

Hitomi stiffened slightly in reaction to his unexpected question. The young Governess chanced a look at his face but he was looking elsewhere over her shoulder. However, there was a wistful light in his eyes. It was faintly visible but it was there. Something in that despondent, distant gaze revealed to the young woman a side of the young master that no one had ever seen. Van was indeed a man of great intelligence, confident and spirited, but he was also a man alone among many oppositions, lies and deceptions. In his heart, he longed to trust and be trusted.

The young woman looked back down again while answering in a quiet voice, "If I said the thought had never crossed my mind, then I would be deceiving you. In truth, Mr. Fanel, I did ask such a question." She could sense no reaction from him, so she continued: "But I also realized that your past deeds have been more than answered that question for me."

Van looked down at her in surprise, and Hitomi smiled up at him warmly.

"You are too forgiving, Miss Kanzaki," he said as he gazed into her eyes. "If I can be half as generous as you, I would be happy."

Hitomi was about to ask him what he meant but the return of Mrs. Beal excluded such a possibility.

"Well now," Mrs. Beal said upon entering the scene.

"The impropriety is a fault of mine, Mrs. Beal," Van quickly said as he stepped forward. "Since I had arrived late for Mrs. Kanzaki's celebration I thought to ask her for one dance in lieu of the celebration I had missed."

Mrs. Beal, a short and patron-like woman with kind fading blue eyes, smiled understandingly and said, "There is no need to explain, Mr. Fanel. I completely understand the situation."

"Thank you, Mrs. Beal."

"Let us finish with the clean-up shall we?" Hitomi said in a slightly hastened tone. Thoughts of the intimacy of the former situation continued to make her nervous and slightly disconcerted. Undefined emotions were rushing through her warm veins while her mind remained uncertain and uncomprehending. She wondered, while she wiped the tables down, why a simple dance with this particular gentleman affected her so much. Had she not been dancing with at least ten such suitors earlier? Yet none had aroused so much confusion and anxiety in her. For the rest of the night, the young woman would continue to ponder these questions, trying to find answers that still eluded her.

Soon after they were once again alone as Van, the gentleman he was, escorted her home. Their stroll started out in silence but at length Van spoke: "I had not properly explained my disrespectful tardiness to your party, Miss Kanzaki."

"There is no need, Mr. Fanel. You were able to attend in the end; that is all that matters."

"Still, that does not excuse the rudeness of my conduct. I had erroneously underestimated the distance between here and Lanchester. Therefore, it took me much longer to retrieve your gift and return. I do hope you forgive me."

"My gift?" Hitomi said as she gave him an astonished look. "Was that the reason for your quick departure then?"

"Yes, it was."

"But, Mr. Fanel, you need not have gone to so much trouble. Your presence at my birthday celebration was more than enough."

"I must beg to differ, Miss Kanzaki," Van argued. "It would have been most improper of me to attend your birthday celebration without a gift."

"But—," Hitomi began before letting out a sigh and said instead: "Alas, there is no sense in arguing about it now. I very much appreciate the present, Mr. Fanel, but I will have you know that it upsets me to think you went through so much trouble for it. A simple bouquet of flowers would have sufficed equally well."

Van smiled at her.

They soon fell silent again. At length, Hitomi spoke: "I know this is very much none of my concern but I'm afraid curiosity may have gotten the better of me," Hitomi said hesitantly. "But may I ask you…how did you come down with Poor's fire? I would assume that such a serious occurrence would most likely be made public so that travellers could avoid the affected areas."

For a long while the young master made no answer and the Governess fearfully thought her inquisition might have been too bold and impolite. However, Van eventually responded in a voice that was sad and rueful.

"The gentleman that called upon me on our return from Lanchester that night," he began, "was the eldest son of Mr. Ash, the mayor of North Avery. The Ashes are close acquaintances of my family. Therefore, upon hearing news that his only son, Evan, had been infected with Poor's fire—." Van's voice slightly faltered but he quickly regained his composure and continued. "I knew that I had to help him."

"And so that was where you went that night."

"Yes," Van said. "I searched as much as I could but time was against me. In the end, I was unable to find a healer who still has any knowledge about Poor's fire and so…I failed to save him."

The gentleman fell silent, desperately trying to control the pain that welled up deep within his heart.

Letting out a bitter chuckle, he added, "Ironic, that within my household there was someone who knew of a healer who could have helped the child…had I only asked."

"You could not have known," Hitomi said. "I was uncertain myself whether Mrs. Oyasaki would be able to save you."

"I sometimes wonder," Van said as he glanced up at the large moon, "what all this wealth and power I possess really means? I can buy half the court of Sortis if I wish and yet I cannot even obtain a simple cure to save a child's life." Looking ahead he continued, "All this wealth should not be given to just one man."

"Whether you are poor or prosperous is not to be considered because the circumstance you encountered was beyond your control," Hitomi said. "Forgive me for saying something so harsh but it is unreasonable for you to despise your privilege as a result of this. Had it not been for the opportunity which was available to you because of your affluence, there would not have even been the thought of possibly saving Evan."

"But what good can such a thought do save to give false hope."

"Hope is never false, Mr. Fanel," Hitomi said as they approached her house. "It is a chance for two possible outcomes. Whichever consequence may result is something we have to accept in the end but at least there were possibilities to begin with."

The young Governess watched his internal turmoil with a heavy heart. After a short moment's silence, the lady spoke again. "I am sorry to hear such misfortune has befallen upon your friend and that you have gone through so much yourself. I know that my words cannot possibly ease your grievance, and certainly not that of the child's family, but if it can provide you even with the slightest of comfort then you shall have them all."

"Thank you, Miss Kanzaki," Van responded with a grateful smile. "You know not to what extent your words have soothed me."

The young woman remained bashfully silent to his statement that were only further emphasized by the tenderness of which they were spoken.

They stopped at the front of her house but before each bid the other a goodnight, Van said, "Your words have given me a new understanding, Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi was about to make a response in defense of modesty but the gentleman prevented her from doing so, as he continued: "I bid you a goodnight, Miss Kanzaki."

"Yes, a goodnight to you Mr. Fanel."

The gentleman gave a bow and turned to leave. A few steps away, he turned around and added, "I shall hope to have you returned to Eslaie soon. Merle waits most anxiously for you."

"Yes, I wish to see her as well," Hitomi responded in a soft and sincere voice.

Van looked at the young Governess for a moment before giving her a nod and departed.

As Hitomi stepped inside her house and shut the door, she walked over to the window to watch the gentleman leave with the moon shining brilliantly upon his back.

Back at Eslaie, the doorbell chimed three times. Thomason quickly tended to it, opening the double doors to reveal a worn, dusty young man wearing a brown broad rim hat.

"Yes, may I help you, Sir?" Thomason asked.

The other man held out two envelopes: one was crisp white with a blue seal and the other was caramel with a much more ornate gold insignia. "A delivery for Mr. Fanel," he said.

* * *

**Next…Chapter 8: A Visit and a Visitor**

**Author's note:** Phew! I finally finished this chapter, and barely in time – my vacation starts tomorrow and I have yet to pack, yikes! But as promised, it is done and posted before I leave. I was a bit uncertain about the parts concerning Van's reappearance and it took me a while to figure (and debate with myself) how to set up those scenes. I initially had a completely different idea for Van's return and attendance to Hitomi's party but as the chapter progressed things just seemed to have moulded itself into something vastly different from the original idea. This is what I love about writing, even as the author, I can be surprised at how things turn out. I will admit I am taking a bit of a risk in the scenes involving Van and Hitomi but I believe the risk is worth it and it does not detract too much from the social conducts of that time. I wish to keep in mind the thought that although society during the regency period was very strict regarding social propriety, I believe those alive at that time were still human and their behaviours would be similar to a certain extent to our time – it was only more discretely conducted. And it is especially that aspect which I want to portray in Van and Hitomi because we all know that they live beyond their time.

**Wow! I received so many wonderful reviews for part A. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! –wipes tears from her eyes-. I am truly happy to hear that I was able to brighten some of your days as well by writing and posting these chapters. Please, continue to keep in touch with me through your reviews and let us continue this journey together in the chapters to come.**

The unfortunate thing I must mention is that I had only spent two hours editing this chapter due to the lack of time, so forgive me for the mistakes that were missed (and my blurry eyes from sitting for so long in front of the computer probably made it worse). I will probably go back and re-edit the technicalities later but nothing else will be changed.

I hope to see everyone again in the fall. Have a wonderful summer everyone (well what remains of it )!!

**2006-2007 © Cosmos**


End file.
